Ancestor of Hope
by Weeaboo God
Summary: What if Bardock was given the chance to continue living his life? What if before dying at the hands of Frieza Bardock was mysteriously transported a few decades into the future? How will the presence of Bardock change the Dragon Ball universe? Begins near the end of the Raditz saga.
1. Chapter 1 - New Beginnings

**Chapter 1: New Beginnings**

Laughter echoes throughout the body filled outer space of planet Vegeta. Slowly, the area above the emperor begins to light up, with a ki sphere being formed at the tip of his finger.

Below him, a lone saiyan warrior, battered and bruised, confronts the demon with a ready arm sticking out in front of him, charging up his final attack, confident he will bring an end to Frieza's tyrannical rule and save himself and his race.

Facing the demonic leader, Bardock receives another flash into the future, a sight which gives him hope of the future, that if he fails today, someone else will stand up to this monster and end him once and for all, that person being his own son.

Charging up for one final attack to kill the monster, Bardock yells "This ends now! FRIEZA!" before throwing his arm forwards and launching his final attempt at an attack.

"Foolish monkey, do you really hope to stand a chance against me?" Frieza laughs out, before suddenly growing the tiny sphere on the tip of his finger to an unbelievable size and flicking it forwards, staring down the planet that will soon become nothing but space dust.

The ki blast that Bardock bravely launched at Frieza was easily eaten up by the death ball that was served back at the warrior, which continued its path forwards, engulfing the loyal fighters that served under Frieza like they were not even there, finally reaching Bardock.

The shock of his attack failing left Bardock immobilized, astounded at the power Frieza displayed so easily which the saiyan warrior could never compete against, allowing the ball of energy to reach Bardock, and continued its course for planet Vegeta.

Bardock received his final vision of the future, another scene which contains Kakarot facing Frieza, however this time he sees himself alongside his son, wishing for a future that gives him this outcome, that the mysterious ability which gives him the glimpses of the future allowed this outcome to become a reality.

* * *

Bardock returns to reality when his body begins to finally give up and allow itself to be engulfed by the planet destroyer. Bardock accepts defeat, and allows his eyes to close and wait for his life to come to an end.

Bardock finds himself awakening to the sound of an explosion landing a few meters away from him, decimating the nature and landscape that will leave a permanent stain on the environment.

The warrior jolts himself forwards, examining the singed trees that lay before his eyes, until he realises what has just happened.

"I'm alive?" Bardock lets out a whisper to nobody in particular, slowly dragging his eyes downwards and checking his own body, only to find that his body was in better shape than he could remember it being, heck, even the armor that he wore was practically brand new, with no cracks or bloodstains covering it like what Bardock expected to find the condition of it being in.

Before he could further examine himself, Bardock's scouter pinged and flashed before another explosion came his way, which the warrior dodged by spinning to the left and flying up into the air. Noticing that the blast came from the grassy plains which had a massive crater in it, along with two figures rushing towards a single figure, only to fail and get beaten down into the ground.

Bardock continues to watch the fight, noticing that the single fighter had saiyan armor on, which gave Bardock a small sense of relief that not everyone of his race was eradicated by Frieza, however this gives question as to what they are doing on this planet, along with why they are fighting a namekian and a race that looks very similar to a saiyan.

"Wait, this can't be… Kakarot?" Bardock comes to a slow realisation that the person fighting the saiyan is his son from his small glimpses of the future.

Not wasting anymore time, bardock rushes in between the combatants and stops the fight by easily swatting the energy blast Kakarot launched at the saiyan.

Everyone stares in complete awe that a random stranger practically teleported in view of their sight, only to easily backhand the energy blast into the sky, not harming the stranger in any way.

"Kakarot, is this really you?" Bardock says, confusing the man in question, however this only brings more confusion not only to Kakarot, but also the saiyan that the attack was originally intended for.

"Father? No, this isn't possible, you died on planet Vegeta! Lord Frieza said the planet was destroyed in a huge asteroid attack". The saiyan practically shouting his point at Bardock.

Bardock quickly turned around, taking his eyes off his son, only to quickly realise that the saiyan behind him was his other son; Raditz.

His shock instantly turning into anger when Bardock realised how Raditz addressed the demon that destroyed their homeworld.

"Lord? Do you still serve under that monster? What sort of crap is he spewing, telling you an asteroid destroyed Vegeta. He destroyed the planet with his own hand, afraid of the potential that the saiyans had within them, afraid that one day we would rebel and kill him!".

It was now Raditz' turn to go from shock to anger, shouting back "Shut up! Lord Frieza would never betray us like that, you were gone for over 20 years only to come back and drag his name through dirt and lie. I'll teach you to never make that mistake again, even if you are my father!".

Raditz launched himself forwards at amazing speed, throwing a right hook towards Bardock's face. Many years of battle and destruction allowed Bardock to dodge the attempted punch with ease, side stepping to the left, and launching his knee into Raditz' stomach, which caused the loyal saiyan to double over in pain, forcing some spit to come out of his mouth, dropping Raditz to the ground.

Goku was amazed at how easily the unknown fighter defeated his so called brother, while Piccolo was stood still, attempting to sense out just how powerful the new fighter was. This caused a bead of sweat to roll down his face, as this person was around ten times stronger that he was, causing Piccolo to take a small step back at the realisation that him and Goku did not stand a chance against Raditz, nevermind going up against this new fighter.

"Goku, do you know who he is? He addressed you by your saiyan name, plus he looks quite similar to you, and Raditz called him father at some point", Piccolo growled, knowing that the best course of action is to not fight the newcomer, but to instead allow him and Goku to speak to each other.

"Huh? Oh yeah! He does look like me, but I don't know who he is at all, maybe he'll spar with me if I ask!" Goku says with a smile on his face, which causes Piccolo's face to drop, not wanting to risk his life for a stupid fight. However, knowing how far someone's strength could go will also allow him to become stronger, and allow him to one day kill Goku, giving him a small smirk on his face at this realisation.

Both Goku and Piccolo fall into fighting stances once more, which makes Bardock adopt an excited grin at the excitement of a battle with his son, completely forgetting that he just arrived in the future. Completely forgetting all of his questions for both of his sons. Completely forgetting his hatred for Frieza and allowing his saiyan blood to take over. Dropping himself into a battle ready stance, Bardock readies himself for the battle to come.

"Shining Friday!" everyone on the battlefield turn their heads towards the voice, only to see a huge ki blast coming their way, with the three quickly dodging the blast, only for Goku to realise that the blast is heading towards the hole that Gohan was in. Goku instinctively charged towards the hole that contained his son, and threw himself into the blast. This caused a huge explosion, which after dying out revealed the space pod to be intact, however Goku was left in a bloody mess, with half his body singed from the attack, and the other to be mostly covered in blood.

The state that Kakarot has been left in enrages Bardock. Turning his head towards the assailant, Bardock lets out a huge yell which causes the ground around him to shake.

The dead body of his father also makes Gohan enraged, charging out of the space pod and completely destroying it, Gohan launched himself head first towards Raditz, only to be backhanded back into the crater by Bardock, not allowing anyone to interfere with the fight between himself and the killer of his son, even if the killer is his other son.

The amount of raw power released into the surrounding area wipes away the smirk on Raditz' face and leaves it with a look of pure shock, until his face is finally shows an absolute terrified expression. Piccolo also has the same expression left on his face, knowing full well that the powered up warrior is currently in a new realm of power compared to himself or Raditz, and decided to check if Goku is still breathing.

Bardock suddenly leaps from his spot, leaving a small crater from the part which he jumped from, and aimed a right front kick at Raditz' chest. Raditz attempted to put up his arms to defend against the kick, only to hear the bones in his arms shattering, causing the saiyan to let out a painful scream.

Bardock however was not satisfied with just that, and prepared an energy blast in his left arm, which was once again aimed at Raditz' chest.

"Riot Javelin!" shouted Bardock, releasing his energy blast at close range, hitting Raditz at point blank range and completely decimating the armor plating that he was wearing, digging further and making a massive hole in his chest, exposing bare flesh and causing Raditz to drop to the ground, not moving a muscle.

Bardock quickly regains his senses, not going any further than necessary and destroying everything in sight. This causes him to notice the pair of eyes that were on him, which were from the namekian that previously fought alongside Kakarot against Raditz.

"What do you want? Get out of my sight before I kill you" growls Bardock, which causes Piccolo to frown, but does not back down, and says "Goku was killed by Raditz, however the dragon balls will be used to bring him back to life anyway".

This causes Bardock to widen his eyes in shock, before settling back into his normal expression and allowing Piccolo to explain to him that the dragon balls are seven magical balls that can grant any wish, even a wish that brings someone back from the dead.

As Piccolo finishes his explanation, laughter can be heard from the Raditz' scouter, which explains how two more saiyans will be coming to earth, and how they want to use the dragon balls to grant their wish of immortality, all happening in 1 year worth of time.

While Piccolo realises that Bardock is powerful, he will not be able to stand up single handedly against two very powerful opponents. The namekian picks up the young child, impressed by the amount of power he displayed a few moments ago, and knew that this child will be of great help battling against the saiyan invasion next year.

Before he can take off, a ship descends onto the scene from the sky, which three people step out from, and quickly rush over to the dead body of their fallen comrade, only to realise that Goku's body is slowly fading away.

Piccolo realises that Kami took his body, and has plans for him in Other World. Meanwhile the three people that just landed confront Piccolo, who was still holding the unconscious boy.

"Hey, what're you going to do to him? That's Goku's son, leave him alone!" The shortest of the three protests, however the fear can easily be read on his face, along with the other two that accompanied him, who were not doing a better job at hiding their fear, and were shaking from the mere presence of the demon king reincarnation.

"Heh, and what do you plan on doing to me Krillin? You know full well that you cannot defeat me, but I won't kill you, not yet. You'll be needed in a fight after a year, and I'm taking the child with me to train" Piccolo explains. Without elaborating, Piccolo flies off, not answering anymore questions that the three people clearly needed answers to.

"So uh, what do we do with him?" says the only female among the three, to which the pair give confused glances towards the person that they have never seen before, who mysteriously looks like the spitting image of their dead friend.

"Well, if the saiyans are gonna be here after one year, we should probably get all the help we can", exclaims the oldest of the three, who approaches the warrior fearlessly.

"I'm Muten Roshi, the two behind me are Krillin and Bulma. You look just like Goku, however we can discuss that later, right now we need your help in dealing with the saiyans that are coming in one year, will you help us?" asks the old master.

"Sounds interesting, I have many questions that need answering, but first, is there a better place to speak?" Answers Bardock, which relaxes the trio before him.

"Yeah! Great!, follow us, there is an island not too far from here where you can rest up and we'll explain our situation to you" says Krillin happily, knowing that he won't have to fight anyone yet, and that they might've possibly gained a powerful ally.

"Alright, we'll follow you, lead the way there" says Bardock, which gives the three confused looks.

"We?" asks Bulma quizzically, wondering who else would accompany the warrior.

"Yeah, Raditz is coming with us. I'm not cruel enough to kill my own son, if that was what everyone was wondering, plus I need to be caught up on many things, since I've apparently been dead for a few decades". And with that Bardock picks up the unconscious body of Raditz, who is still bleeding profusely from the gaping hole left in his chest.

* * *

Hello! This is my first time writing a story since high school, so my writing isn't gonna be particularly good, but my English is fluent, so spelling or grammar should be correct at all times. Since it's summer, the chapters should come out quite quickly, even if there isn't high demand for this story. But, even if there is one person leaving reviews then I'll continue this story.

On another note, my writing seems weird in this first chapter, and that's because I'm trying to figure out how each character may speak and act, which is simple with Piccolo and Goku, but with the limited dialogue of Raditz and Bardock it might be difficult. Also there wasn't much fighting in this first chapter, and that will start picking up as the story progresses. The reason there wasn't much fighting and more like Bardock dominating everyone was because his power level was around 10,000, while Piccolo, Goku and Raditz was less than 2000, so when everyone's strength starts to even out more there will be more fighting.

Finally, power levels. I don't think I'll be discussing power levels that much throughout the story however that can change. I'll be using a scale which was used by Captain Space in 'Break Through The Limit' in which the system was very simple and easy to understand, and it makes my job much easier writing this story. For example, in this chapter, Goku and Piccolo were like a 1, while Raditz was a 3.5, but Bardock was a 10. This will be used every once in a while along the regular power level system, but when the numbers start reaching into the 100 million, then the Captain Space levelling system will completely take over.

And that's the end of my rambling, enjoy my story, leave reviews and whatnot.

 **Power Levels:**

Goku: 416

Piccolo: 408

Gohan (Enraged): 1307

Raditz: 1500

Bardock: 10,000

Frieza: 530,000


	2. Chapter 2 - A Different Time

**Chapter 2: A Different Time**

"My name is Bardock, I am the father of Raditz and Kakarot, who you keep calling 'Goku'. I'm not from this time, and I shouldn't even be alive right now, but here I am, in age, uh, what year is this?" The saiyan asks, confused, but not before confusing the party in front of him, who have specifically gathered themselves because of his arrival.

"Age 761", answers the tallest of the bunch; a bald man with a third eye, addressing himself as Tien , who is accompanied by a much smaller person, called Chiaotzu, who has not left Tien's side since Bardock's arrival.

"Oh, well I guess I've traveled quite far into the future huh, wait, you all believe my story?" Bardock asks, becoming even more confused that these strangers have believed everything he has said up until this point.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I've been on an adventure in which many people have been killed and revived, time travel shouldn't be impossible, right Bulma?" Says the man stood next to Tien. Another tall person, with scars covering his face, accompanied with long, black hair, and a strange floating cat sat on his shoulder, who introduced herself as Puar.

"Theoretically Yamcha, but time travel is too complex, and certainly should not be possible by seeing visions of the future, or being killed in a giant blast by a freaky alien emperor." Explains Bulma, who is sat on the couch tinkering with the scouter that Raditz was wearing earlier.

For the past half an hour, Bardock has become acquainted with his son's friends, those being Roshi, Krillin, Bulma, Tien, Yamcha, Puar, Turtle and Chiaotzu. Bardock wanted to know details about Kakarot's life and realised that his son being sent to this planet before the destruction of planet Vegeta was the best possible outcome. Well, Kakarot did not grow up to destroy this planet like any saiyan would have normally done, but that's beside the point.

"So, you've come into the future from the past, and you look just like Goku, plus you called Raditz your son, meaning you're Goku's dad right?" Says Krillin, with a glow of excitement in his eyes, knowing that he could possibly have just met his best friend's dad.

"Well yeah, isn't it obvious?" Bardock frowns as he says this, which turned Krillin's smile into a worried look. Not the aggressive answer he was expecting.

"Maybe you look like him, but your attitude is completely off! You act nothing like Goku. Instead you look like you've just killed someone, you're completely terrifying" says Bulma, standing up and facing off against the saiyan warrior.

"Probably because I have, not one, and not two either, but millions" growls Bardock, which causes everyone's face to turn that into fear. All except for Bulma, who isn't backing down at all.

"I don't care who you've killed, you don't act like that, not around me or anyone else, you got that?" Bulma continues to argue, standing before the warrior, staring him right into his eyes, not backing down for any other reason.

Bardock on the other hand starts to feel uncomfortable, realising that arguing any further would result in him probably losing, and avoids the eye contact with Bulma. Instead, Bardock looks at everyone else, and says "In one year time, two saiyans will arrive to use these 'dragon balls' to make a wish, but saiyans are not the friendliest race in the universe, and will most likely destroy everything in their path to make this wish".

The thought of more destruction makes most of the room's occupants frightened, however Bardock continues, "I'm powerful on my own, however more help will be appreciated, which is why I'll be asking for your cooperation" continues Bardock, who frowns when asking for help. Saiyans are strong, and this feels absolutely humiliating to him, however he wants to revive his son, and won't allow anyone else to stand in his way, even if they're also saiyans.

"The namekian took Kakarot's child someplace, most likely to train, as he also knows about the one year time limit before the two arrive, which I also advise you doing, because frankly you all seem weak in comparison to me" Bardock states, which instantly causes Yamcha to butt in.

"Now wait just a moment! I'm not weak at all!" Shouts the long haired warrior, whose statement is mostly ignored by Bardock, and instead turns towards Bulma.

"Uh, Bulma" Bardock says, still slightly uncomfortable from the previous exchange, continues to say "Turn on the scouter, and have a look at what everyone's power level is".

Bulma does so, and one by one she scans her eyes across the room, intrigued at the thought that every living being has its own level of power, and the fact that this has a measurement.

"Hmm, well sorry to disappoint Yamcha but yours is 177, compared to Bardock who's is 10,000". This revelation shocks the entire room apart from Bardock and Bulma, making Bardock the center of attention once again.

"That's what I mean, you all need to begin training as soon as possible, because the two saiyans should be roughly around my level, if not even higher, meaning I will not be able to handle the two by myself" explains Bardock, which causes Krillin to gulp nervously.

"I guess we're heading up to Kami's tomorrow huh, right guys?" smiles Krillin, to which Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu nod in agreement.

"Good, while you all train, and the namekian trains with my grandson, we'll be able to beat the two saiyans, and Kakarot will be brought back to life" Bardock decides, knowing that this plan will work, or it should, because Bardock received another vision prior to arriving to the little beach house. This glimpse into the future told Bardock of them all gathering and facing the saiyans, only for them to one by one be defeated, hoping that Kakarot arrives in time to help them.

"-ey, you still in there? Hello?" says a voice, when suddenly Bardock is greeted by Bulma, who's brought him back from his thoughts into the conversation they were having.

"Huh, oh, what were you saying?" Bardock asks, which causes Bulma to pout, and makes the rest of the room relax and smile, seeing that there was some resemblance between Goku and Bardock.

"I asked what are you gonna be doing during the next year while everyone else is training?" repeats Bulma, to which Bardock gets serious and looks her dead in her eyes.

"Confronting my other son".

* * *

Some time has passed, with Raditz finally being woken up by Bardock, who fed him a senzu bean to heal his wounds. Bardock was surprised at first when he was given these healing beans, but was more confused as to why these weren't given earlier to heal the fallen warrior. Krillin had told him that while they began to trust Bardock, Raditz was a whole other matter. Nevertheless, Raditz has been fully healed and is now facing off against Bardock outside the Kame house.

"Father! I demand you explain yourself. Tell me how you have only showed yourself now, on this backwater planet and was insulting lord Frieza" demands Raditz, which he only earns a scowl back from Bardock.

"Drop the 'lord' crap and shut up! I said this before to you, but you were too busy worshipping that monster. Frieza destroyed our planet, our race! Not some dumb asteroid which Frieza lied about." Shouts Bardock, which only causes Raditz to become even angrier.

"Seems like you need to be taught your lesson father. You might be a low class warrior, but I refuse to be placed in the same boat as you just because we're 'family'. I'll beat you right now and show my worth to anyone looking down on me!" exclaims Raditz, who begins to power himself up.

"No, it's you who needs to be corrected. Plus, this should act as a good enough warmup for what I'm going to put you through later anyway" Bardock says, with a smirk planted firmly on his face after making that statement, while only powering up ever so slightly.

Raditz however only got even more pissed off, and launched himself towards Bardock, throwing a left straight at Bardock's face. Bardock dodged right, stepping inside and firmly planting his left knee into his opponent's chest, replicating what had happened when they previously fought. Raditz however learned from his previous mistake and jumped upwards, going along with the knee before pushing it downwards with his right hand, grabbing Bardock's head with his free hand and returning a left knee back at Bardock, which hit him square in the face.

Bardock stood still and took the knee like a warrior, causing Raditz to remove his knee and back away a few paces. Surprisingly, while Bardock now earned a cut lip, with blood steadily spewing from it, the saiyan had a massive smirk on his face, which was greeted in return with a frown from his son.

"Good, so you haven't been slacking off in the time I was gone. Guess I should start getting serious now too" Bardock says, letting out a short yet loud roar before an aura began to surround him, powering him up to even bigger heights.

With the aura still surrounding him, Bardock flew straight at Raditz, throwing a right uppercut right for the enemies jaw. The punch connected with empty air however as Raditz flew to the right, launching a left roundhouse kick at Bardock's side. Bardock saw the kick coming and span his body clockwise, grabbing Raditz' leg and continuing his spin before letting go of his opponent's leg and launching him across the ocean, directly into a small rock formation protruding out of the water.

Raditz managed to stabilise his body right before hitting the small island, however the front of his body connected with an energy beam Bardock had launched, setting Raditz back on course for the huge rocks, and making a huge blast when the the saiyan was caught between the ki beam and the island, which was roughly 200 meters from the Kame island.

Not wasting a single moment, Bardock continued his attack and glided above the water, with his right elbow sticking out in front aimed directly at the spot, however he did not even make it halfway before the smoke cleared and Raditz emerged, with one hand containing a pink energy ball.

"Saturday Crush!" shouts Raditz, launching his arm forwards, along with the pink ki ball. Bardock could easily dodge the blast, however the island behind him would be hit instead. Enraged that Raditz would use such cheap tactics, Bardock began to quickly form his own ball of energy, and pitched it forwards like a baseball player.

"Spirit Cannon!" Bardock yelled, setting his attack on a collision course with Raditz' ball of energy. With the two ki blasts colliding, Bardock yells "Why are you using such underhanded tactics against me? Why aren't you fighting me like a true saiyan?"

"True saiyan? A true saiyan would never care for weaklings such as the ones inside that house, and would always fight for the victory!" Raditz retorts, putting more energy into his attack, slowly pushing Bardock back.

"A saiyan would always fight to enjoy themself, and never allow anyone else to mess with their battle. They would not involve others, no matter how strong or weak they might be. Are you forgetting that you also started out as a weakling yourself?" Bardock yells, also putting more energy behind his attack, which begins pushing against Raditz' attack and starts to head towards the younger saiyan.

"I am not a weakling anymore! I will one day surpass you, Nappa, Vegeta, and one day, I will even surpass Lord Frieza!" Raditz screamed out his true feelings, putting more power than he even knew he had behind his final attack, surprising Bardock.

"Good, your spirit is strong, said like a true saiyan!" Bardock responded, with a proud grin adorning his face, before he also poured his full power into his attack, quickly overpowering Raditz and hitting him head on with both the Spirit Cannon and the Saturday Crush, leaving him scorched and floating among the rubble in the ocean unconscious.

* * *

Meanwhile, Goku is already well on his way down Snake Way, hoping to soon reach King Kai and begin his own training against the saiyans that will arrive after one year. Even though Goku has plenty of time to get to King Kai's, he has already been running for a full day, with no sign of the road ending. All Goku can do at this point is think back on his conversation with Kami and King Yemma.

" _Hello King Yemma, it has been some time since we last spoke." says Kami, who only earns a quick glance from the huge ogre, who was flipping through the small book in his hand._

" _Hah, some time? It's been much longer than that Kami! Anyway, what brings you to Other World? I'm busy sorting out the deaths of everyone in the universe, so make it quick" Yemma states, which gives Kami a worried look on his face._

" _Well uh, could you please grant access to the Snake Way for Goku so he can go train with King Kai?" Kami explains, which stops King Yemma from looking at his book and look at the aforementioned person._

" _Him? He'll never make it to King Kai's. But since you're here along with him, I'll grant you this favor"_

 _Goku and Kami are then lead to Snake Way, but before Goku can set off Kami stops him to give him an explanation._

" _Goku, listen, all of your friends are training for the saiyans that will arrive after one year, that includes Gohan" says Kami with some worry in his voice, which Goku does not notice._

" _Nice! I knew Gohan wouldn't be able to stay away from a good fight either! And at such a young age too…" Goku begins to trail off into his own thoughts, which he's quickly brought out from by a worried Kami._

" _Allowing such a young child to participate in a battle like this is already worrisome! however the real threat comes from Piccolo, who kidnapped him and has already begun to train him!" The great namekian nearly shouts this in Goku's face, which only brings an even bigger grin to his face._

" _Piccolo huh. Even though he might be evil, he will definitely get Gohan into fighting shape before the fight against the saiyans" Goku happily says, before running off to begin his million kilometer journey down Snake Way, waving goodbye towards Kami._

* * *

Back on Earth, after being forced to survive out in the wilderness by Piccolo, Gohan finds himself on top of a large cliff which he does not remember climbing, only to notice a massive ball in the sky, and begins to lose consciousness once again...

* * *

Hello again! I didn't think I would receive this much support for my story. I did not expect more than one review to be left on the first chapter, and I was so happy that I decided to write another chapter and post it as soon as possible, which is currently at 2 a.m from where I live, so I hope you enjoy it.

After this chapter, the chapters should start to become longer, as I'm already beginning to learn how to balance out a story, and will add more context behind certain story points, such as the Snake Way part of the story being kinda short, but that won't happen in the future, and I will begin to put more detail when explaining all my scenes, along with more dialogue between characters, such as the minor ones such as Puar and Turtle in the Kame house scene.

Finally, thank you to the three people who left reviews on the first chapter, telling me this story has potential. I will not waste it and make this story much better than what you might hope for, or at least that's what I hope for anyway. On another note, continue reading my story, enjoy and leave reviews and whatnot.

 **Power Levels:**

Bardock: 10,000

Bardock (Against Raditz): 2000

Raditz: 1900

Master Roshi: 139

Krillin: 206

Tien: 250

Yamcha: 177

Chiaotzu: 153

Turtle: .001

Bulma: 12

Goku (Dead): 400

Gohan: 10


	3. Chapter 3 - Roots

**Chapter 3: Roots**

Piccolo watches from afar in horror at the sight of Gohan, who has begun to grow uncontrollably with hair covering his entire body, completely decimating the cliff he was standing on from the sheer size he has grown to.

Great Ape Gohan begins to rampage throughout the countryside, launching ki blast after blast from his mouth at whatever he could find in his path, until he notices Piccolo staring at him, who to Gohan seems simply like another target to destroy.

Piccolo is forced to take a blow from the Great Ape, thinking he could easily be able to handle such an unintelligent transformation, however poor misjudgement caused him to be crushed into the ground, causing several injuries to populate his body.

Piccolo growls in frustration, thinking ' _What am I supposed to do in this situation? He's too dumb to recognise me yet too powerful to stop. There must be some simple way to stop him…'_ Piccolo continues to think, before quickly opening his eyes and dodging to the right as fast as he could as the ground next to him explodes from another energy blast.

The Namekian begins to fly up into the sky, realising that he could get a better view of Gohan, while also being able to dodge attacks much easier. Whilst he continues to dodge the multiple swatting attempts from the Ape, Piccolo continues to think.

' _Surely he has some sort of weakness. Everyone has one, even if he's a Saiy-'_ Piccolo cuts off his thoughts before realising that Raditz' weakness was his tail, which he explained was the strength and weakness of a Saiyan.

Piccolo begins to power up an energy attack in his right hand. Realising that hitting the tail of the Ape could be a difficult task, Piccolo begins to manipulate the size of his arm and stretched it out towards Gohan, going in different directions to distract the mindless Ape. Piccolo finally reaches a point in which he would easily hit and blow the tail off at, stabilises his arm with his other and shouts "Explosive Demon Wave!" releasing a massive energy shot which completely blows off Gohan's tail, immediately shrinking him down to his original size who falls to the ground, peacefully asleep.

The Namekian decided to check Gohan, seeing as though he did just blow off one of the most sensitive parts of a Saiyan, only to be greeted by a sleeping child. Piccolo is annoyed at how the child just went from an uncontrollable rampage to falling asleep as if nothing just happened. Before leaving, Piccolo leaves the boy with some clothes and a sword using the Magical Materialization ability. He also made sure the clothes have heavier weights than he first thought about adding, still slightly annoyed at being crushed by the child previously.

When Piccolo was finished, he knew he needed more answers as to how to deal with a saiyan, with two coincidentally being not too far away. With that, Piccolo flies off into the sky towards Kame House.

* * *

"667, 668, 669" Bardock counts, doing light exercises in the form of push ups, waiting for Raditz to regain consciousness so that he can finally begin to properly train for the upcoming battle.

Night has fallen by now, with the residents of the Kame House stopping Bardock from going outside, not really giving him a specific reason as to why, but it hasn't stopped him from training, so he didn't really mind staying indoors and continue doing some exercises.

Suddenly some shouting can be heard from downstairs, which Bardock decides to check out. He was getting bored of doing a few hundred press ups anyway.

"Quit your gawking old man, I'm here to speak to the saiyans" can be heard from the front room as Bardock finally get's down the stairs, only to be greeted by a massive green alien who looks like he just took a massive beating.

"Nice to meet you too big green" replies Bardock with a small smirk, to which Piccolo gives a deep scowl towards, before loosening up slightly and finally asking what he came here for.

"The child just went on a massive rampage throughout the countryside not too long ago, and I don't have any time to be babysitting the kid so give me information about Saiyans, just so I don't have an annoying monkey on my hands again" growls out Piccolo, which brings an annoyed on Bardock's face, only to slowly realise what the Namekian was saying.

"Did he transform into an Oozaru" asks Bardock, which Piccolo responds to by giving a quick nod. "Does this planet a moon" Bardock continues to asks his questions, which Piccolo gives another nod to.

"What does a moon have anything to do with this?" Piccolo growls at the stupid question, or to him it seems dumb, before Bardock continues;

"The moon is the trigger to causing the transformation, with training Saiyans can control themselves while in this state, however in very rare occasions with even further training Saiyans can completely take control over the Great Ape form and stop themselves from undergoing the transformation"

After finishing his explanation, Bardock asks one final question; "How did you stop the kid?" while setting his face into a serious expression and making eye contact with the Namekian.

"I blew his tail off. I would've blew up the moon, but there is no point anymore. I assume you have full control over the form, otherwise I'll have to deal with you too" Piccolo answers, which left Bardock pissed off that his grandson's tail was removed, however he begins to laugh instead at the final remark Piccolo made.

"Deal with me too? Heh, we'll see. As far as I can remember, you're not able to stand up to Raditz by yourself, nevermind me" Bardock states, which causes Piccolo to deepen his frown, however he knows that the gap between them is just too big. He knows that with the training he's putting himself through he will be able to catch up to the Saiyan soon though.

"Hmpf, I'll be coming here for sparring matches every month, better training" grumbles Piccolo before turning away towards the door, leaving the Kame House and returning to the area he left Gohan in.

"Not very social is he?" Bardock jokes, looking towards Roshi.

"Heh, hard to believe he was a king in his past life" Roshi states, returning back to the TV while also leaving Bardock confused with his last statement.

* * *

 _One Month Later_

Bardock and Raditz can be found going through their now day to say training on an island not too far off Kame House, which they have also established as their home since they both didn't feel that comfortable living with people who were still weary of them and still thought that they were dangerous. Bardock however has begun earning the trust of Master Roshi over the past month, taking a few lessons from the experience martial arts master, and has now adopted the weight training Roshi had put Kakarot through when he was younger. While the bright green turtle shell looked and felt weird to Bardock, it had made him improve drastically. This also caught Raditz' interest, who also began using the shells for training, slowly making improvement and climbing to Bardock's strength.

Adjusting to his current situation was very difficult for Raditz. Accepting the fact that his father is back and his long term goal is to defeating Frieza was hard, however the warrior slowly started to come about and realise that following the emperor was wrong, and he should stand together with his father to one day be free of Frieza's grasp.

The task of defeating the arriving Saiyans was much easier for Raditz to agree to, mostly because Vegeta and Nappa always looked down on him, which infuriated Raditz to no end, so teaming up with his father, brother, the Namekian and the Earthlings was an easy decision, even if everyone but his father were complete weaklings.

Currently, Raditz was intently trying to figure out how his father has grown to be so powerful for a low class saiyan. At this point, he should be at Nappa's level, but not even close to Vegeta, who are both high class fighters who have power which Raditz wishes he could achieve. Yet his father stands at their level like it's nothing.

"Father, spar with me" Raditz asks. While knowing he will get beaten, he knows he has gotten much stronger over the past month, however he has began to feel power radiating off his father, making it so that he doesn't even need to use a scouter anymore. It is still useful to have one since he hasn't got full control over the new found power however.

"Alright, a quick fight should be perfect before Piccolo arrives" Bardock says, stopping after his 57th lap around the island and taking off the turtle shell off his back.

Raditz also drops his shell and frowns as he drops into his stance. He has also begun feeling out the Namekian's power too, which is lower than his own, however he has a feeling that Piccolo has been hiding his power somehow, as every once in awhile he can feel random spikes of energy coming from his direction. Plus, Raditz has heard that Namekians have strange powers that they utilize in battle, which might make him a formidable opponent.

Bardock drops into his own stance and closes his eyes. The time traveler has also learned of the power to sense out other living beings, however he can control this power much better than Raditz, and can easily compare his own strength to his son's. This allows him to drop his overall power level to be closer to Raditz' level, making it fair for the younger Saiyan while also giving Bardock a bigger challenge.

Bardock snaps his eyes open, and the two fighters stare each other off, waiting for the first move to be made, only for the both of them to charge in at the same time. Both fighters connect with their forearms against each other, before separating again.

Raditz quickly springs off the ground when he lands, flying forwards and punching Bardock with his left, only for Bardock to get his guard up, making a noise that is quite similar to a gun being shot when the punch connects with Bardock.

The younger fighter continues to create a combination of punches and kicks which are all blocked by Bardock, however he barely gets his guard up in time as he cannot find a good time to launch his counterattack.

A possibility finally arises when Raditz interlocks his hands to create a overhead hit, however this gives Bardock enough time to charge in and elbow Raditz in the stomach with his right arm, doubling Raditz over in pain. Bardock then backs up from his opponent, who is still bent over from the pain, grabs Raditz' head and throws it onto his knee, causing a horrible noise to be heard from the impact.

Raditz backs away as quickly as he can, lightly touching his nose, only to discover it to be broke, which greatly pisses him off.

"I asked for a spar, not a fight! You broke my damn nose!" Raditz yells in frustration, to which Bardock responds with a small chuckle.

"Stop whining and get stronger you big baby. I'm already holding back a great deal because of how weak you are, and at this rate there would be no point in you fighting when we go up against the other Saiyans in nearly one year!" Bardock taunts, adding visible veins onto Raditz' forehead, who bolts after Bardock, absolutely pissed off by the comment being placed on top of the fact that his nose was just broken.

Raditz launched a right hook, which is dodged by Bardock who takes a step back. Raditz however knew this would happen, and continued along with his momentum, doing a 360 degree spin and launched a spinning hook kick towards the side of Bardock's face, which caught him off guard.

The kick connected with the side of Bardock's head hard, causing him to stumble to the side. Unbeknownst to Raditz, this blow caused Bardock to have another vision of the future, however this one seems strange compared to the rest. This vision shows something that looks like it could happen anywhere from now, to ten minutes later, as the vision shows Bardock fighting with Raditz, and it shows every move Raditz will perform in the fight.

Raditz does not stop, instead he launches a left roundhouse kick towards Bardock, who easily dodges the strike. Raditz briefly thinks that what just occurred was strange, as at one point Bardock was stood completely still, and the next he dodged his kick like he knew it was coming at him without Bardock looking up once. Nevertheless, Raditz continues, launching a ki ball with his right hand, which Bardock leaned towards the left to avoid. Raditz followed behind the ball and once it was dodged he launched a left hook, which Bardock blocked. The ease at which Bardock was doing this shocked Raditz. He could sense that their level of power was currently quite close, but this was beginning to become ridiculous.

Raditz continued, forming a combo of punches and kicks, however all strikes were either blocked or dodged, until Bardock finally decided to retaliate. This came in the form of Bardock grabbing the left straight Raditz threw, pulling him in, and headbutting him in the nose. This caused a tear or two to form on Raditz' eyes, as the pain from being unexpectedly hit on his broken nose caused him unimaginable pain. In combination with the tears, Raditz let out a small whimper, feeling completely humiliated by what his opponent just did to him.

Bardock was not finished just yet however, as he then threw an amazing right uppercut to his son's jaw, causing him to slightly lift off from the ground from the sheer power behind the blow, only for Bardock to use his incredible speed to seemingly teleport behind Raditz, wrapping his arms around his waist, and finishing him with a German suplex. This causes a sizeable crater to appear in the ground, which knocks Raditz unconscious for the third time in the past month.

Bardock lets go of Raditz and stands up straight and stares up into the sky, only to suddenly visibly jolt and look around and notice the state that Raditz was in.

' _What happened?'_ Bardock thinks to himself. ' _I remember fighting against Raditz, only to lose consciousness, or more accurately, feel like I fell asleep mid battle and began to dream what was about to happen'_ Bardock thought, trying to figure out what had just occurred.

' _I could see what was happening, but I could also see what was gonna happen, like a ghost was replicating Raditz' moves?'_ Bardock continued to think, guessing to himself while trying to find an acceptable answer to what had just happened to him.

' _Is it a byproduct of my ability to see into the future? Some sort of evolved ability which can see a few moments into the future instead of whole decades?'_ He continued to guess, only to be interrupted by the sudden arrival of Piccolo, since it's been one whole month after Piccolo declared that he would arrive every month to have a fight against Bardock.

"Having a family dispute?" Piccolo asks, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, which Bardock simply brushes off, slightly surprised that the big man would make a joke. But the straight face which Piccolo said the words with caused Bardock to think the Namekian probably didn't even realise his remark sounded more like a joke than an insult.

"No, just testing out a new ability, which I have no apparent control over, yet" Bardock states, while Piccolo gives a quick scan over the area and Bardock himself. Piccolo sees that Raditz is lying in a decently sized crater, making a really horrible bridge shape in which both his legs are making up the legs of a bridge, but his head substituting the other two legs to finish the bridge. He also notices that blood is surrounding the area around the younger Saiyan's head, which if not treated soon the defeated warrior would drown in a pool of his own blood.

Piccolo also notices that Bardock is bleeding quite badly from his temple, which makes him wonder if he's in any shape to fight in. Normally he wouldn't care what state his opponent is in, however he wants to test his full power against Bardock, who he requires to use his full power.

"If we're going to fight, I want you to be at your strongest. Just so I can feel even greater pleasure after I beat you." Piccolo grunted, with a grin slowly coming upon his face. "Heal yourself and the other one, then we can fight" Piccolo continues, who Bardock gives a sceptical look at, but agrees anyway and begins to drag Raditz out of the hole he was left in.

* * *

So Bardock gained a new ability huh? Well, he can't really control it, so who knows how much time passes before we begin seeing it again?

Anyway, thank you for the continued support on my story. Continue enjoying it and leave reviews and whatnot!

 **Power Levels:**

Piccolo: 410

Great Ape Gohan: 700

Gohan: 7

Raditz: 2000

Bardock (Power Lowered): 2050


	4. Chapter 4 - New Rivalries

**Chapter 4: New Rivalries**

After Bardock pulls his defeated son's body out of the hole he was in, he quickly flew over to the Kame House, swiftly dumping Raditz at the door.

"Take care of him, I'll be back soon" says Bardock to the bewildered Roshi, who doesn't have any time to ask any questions because the Saiyan was gone as quickly as he came.

Bardock sets down a few meters away from where Piccolo is standing, who looks up at the Namekian and settles into a fighting stance.

Piccolo on the other hand glares at Bardock.

"I thought I told you to heal yourself before our fight" Piccolo orders, to which Bardock doesn't even move at and instead lets out a small grin towards his opponent.

"Beat me and earn it" Bardock's grin grows bigger at the statement.

Piccolo growls before taking off his cape and turban, causing small holes to be formed in the ground along with dirt clouds rising up into the air.

"Oh? You use weights in your clothes to train? After the fight can you tell me where you got those from?" Bardock asks excitedly, knowing that the added weights to his armor could make his training even harder and make him stronger.

"Beat me and earn it" Piccolo says, growing an ever so small grin on his own face after making the remark while also placing his body into a comfortable stance.

As the two get into their stances and begin to size each other up, Bardock slowly lowers his power so that he is closer to Piccolo's, however he can tell Piccolo has much deeper reserves of power but doesn't know just how far they go.

While Bardock was trying to sense out his opponent's power, Piccolo was the first to make a move. The Namekian stood still and went for a left straight, which confused Bardock as there was no way Piccolo could reach him until the arm began to stretch out and rush towards Bardock at incredible speeds.

Bardock dodged to the right and avoided the punch. Piccolo wasn't finished yet as next he began to spin his body clockwise, causing his arm to swing like a windmill and hit Bardock on his right when Piccolo completed his spin.

Bardock managed to get his arms up to block the swing moments before the backhand landed. As Bardock began to comprehend that Piccolo can manipulate his body in different ways, the Namekian was charging in towards Bardock.

"Kuchikarakikōha!" shouts Piccolo, keeping his mouth open to reveal an energy blast to have formed in the Namekian's mouth.

' _Kuchi- what?'_ Bardock thought before being blasted by the energy Piccolo released from his mouth, covering the top half of Bardock's body and dragging him back a good five meters, causing two feet sized trenches to be made in the ground by the force Bardock was carried with.

When the energy dissipated, Bardock was revealed to have gotten his guard up to block his face, however many burns can be seen populating his forearms, some burns on his face and most of his armor being charred.

Bardock let out a big breath before breathing again and begins to increase his power, realising Piccolo is much stronger than he first thought. Bardock nearly doubles the power that he was using before, estimating how strong Piccolo truly is.

Piccolo senses that Bardock has begun to increase his power, going to double than what it previously was. Realising that even if he has the element of surprise on his side, new attacks won't work if he cannot hit his target. Because of this, Piccolo also increases his power and reaches his maximum, slightly below what Bardock is using.

The Namekian warrior realises that he is still weaker than his opponent and decides to use one final trick.

Bardock watches in surprise as Piccolo begins to slightly grow in not only height but in weight too. Piccolo was already a good 6'4 before, but now his muscles have begun to expand, making him seem even more terrifying which begins to excite Bardock even more, seeing that his opponent can literally grow even stronger before his very own eyes.

While Bardock is going through phases of excitement, Piccolo is going through phases of pain. Manipulating his arm is one thing, however expanding the muscles in his entire body has proven to be a challenge. Not only that, Piccolo is attempting to narrow down the perfect area in which he gains more power but doesn't become less maneuverable and keep his speed nearly the same as before.

When Piccolo is finally finishes, he has gone up in height to 6'6, along with gaining a more muscular and toned body than before and finally leveling off his power to reveal that he was as strong if not even stronger than Bardock.

"Looked pleasant" joked Bardock, setting back into his stance once more.

"Urgh, shut up…" Piccolo groans while trying to stabilise his body and become use to the transformation he had just undergone.

After a few solid seconds of just breathing, Piccolo finally straightened out his body and falls into a fighting pose, ready to continue their fight.

This time it was Bardock's turn to attack first, who dashed at Piccolo swinging his right arm and uppercutting the Namekian's core.

Piccolo however did not even budge, absorbing most of the damage dealt thanks to the extra muscle added onto his body. Piccolo grinned, quickly grabbing the Saiyan's head and pulling it into his right knee, repeating the same attack a few more times and finally kicking Bardock into the air.

The Namekian continued his attack by stretching out his arm to try and grab Bardock and bring him back down. His arm only grasped at thin air however as Bardock used an Afterimage to trick Piccolo. The former Demon King attempted to search his opponent out using his Ki Sense, however before he could do that Bardock came crashing down from the sky with his elbow connecting with the Namekian's head. The attack was so powerful Piccolo began falling to the ground but before he landed Bardock kicked Piccolo in his stomach, sending the bigger man flying up into the sky.

Bardock began to fly after his opponent, however Piccolo stabilised himself quicker than he expected and began to fly downwards towards Bardock. Before reaching each other the two simultaneously threw straight punches at one another, connecting their fists and causing a huge wave of energy to be released into the area around them, driving any nearby clouds away and revealing more of the beautiful dusk the two were fighting under.

The two pulled out from their stalemate and began to launch lightning fast combinations of kicks, punches, knees, elbows and more at each other while also dodging and blocking most of the attacks the pair have thrown at one another.

As the two continue their fight, they begin to tire out and slow down, causing them to block and dodge less and less. Before they know it, they have begun dog fighting with each other, shrugging off the others hits and putting as much power as they can muster up between their punches. In the end, the two are simply punching as hard as they can, one after the other, not wanting to give up.

The two realise that at this rate either one of them could win, however while Piccolo was using power that was meant to be past his limits, Bardock still had a good enough power reserve to defeat Piccolo. He didn't want to completely overpower the Namekian, however the next time the taller warrior comes around he could be just as strong as Bardock from the weighted training he puts himself through. Bardock knew he needed the weighted clothing to become stronger, so he decided to fly back down towards the ground and power himself up.

Piccolo seeing that Bardock has begun to charge up to his max realises that he should try and put all of his strength into one final attack.

Both fighters reach their max and begin to pour all of their energy into a final blow. Piccolo was the first to finish his attack, readying the two fingers that were pressed against his forehead. He knew that this attack had a high probability of killing Bardock, but that can easily be fixed by the Dragon Balls. Plus, he didn't charge the attack for as long as he needed, so there might be a chance that the Ki attack won't even will the Saiyan.

"Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo yells, pointing his two fingers down towards Bardock.

Bardock was not anticipating the attack to have been launched so quickly, meaning that he couldn't even put enough power behind his attack, so instead of throwing his signature attack forwards, his best chance would be to absorb his Ki back into his fist, deflecting Piccolo's Beam attack and continue through to punch him as hard as he could. The plan sounded terrible in his head but it was the best he could come up with.

The amount of energy placed into his fist caused it to light on fire, however no pain could be felt, not like Bardock had any time to think about that anyway as he began to fly up towards Piccolo, putting his fist in front of him and shouting the first thing that came to his mind.

"Tyrant Lancer!"

After shouting out the name of the attack, Bardock's body becomes enveloped in a fire-like protective aura, intimidating Piccolo.

The two attacks collide, with Bardock's fist shaking from the Special Beam Cannon that is trying to dig its way through the protective layer of fire.

Meanwhile Piccolo is also struggling as the Special Beam Cannon isn't supposed to be a continuous beam coming out from his fingers, causing him extreme strain from the amount of energy that he is currently exerting.

Their struggle against each other did not last long, as Piccolo's attack started to get through Bardock's fire aura, exposing his fist to the drill beam. Meanwhile the Namekian started to run out of energy to support his own attack, which started to quickly dissipate at the tip of his fingers.

Even though Piccolo stopped putting power into his attack, it continued to drill through into Bardock's hand, causing excruciating pain. Acting on instinct, Bardock drained the rest of his power reserves and pulled his fist back a bit, only to swing it forwards one last time to try and deflect Piccolo's beam.

In the end Bardock succeeded, however the attack was redirected into the direction which it came from, which meant that the attack drilled through Piccolo after it was hit back by Bardock.

With both fighters severely injured and left with no more energy, Bardock collapsed on the ground, with Piccolo falling out of the sky and landing not too far away a few moments later.

* * *

"-ke up. Wake up! Oh hey, he woke up!" shouts a happy voice, which Bardock instantly recognises as Krillin's. He slowly tries to get up as to not cause anymore pain to himself, only to realise that his body feels amazing, just like when he first woke up in this time.

"What's going on? Why is my body in the best shape I've ever felt it being?" Bardock demands, which Krillin backs away slowly to, but realises that Bardock won't do anything bad to him, and that he should stop feeling so nervous around the Saiyan every time they meet.

"I gave you a Senzu Bean. It heals all the injuries someone has, except for the ones where a limb is missing. Luckily you were fully intact apart from a destroyed fist but everything should've healed and made you stronger than ever!" Krillin quickly explains.

Happy with the explanation Bardock decides to stand up and check if Piccolo and Raditz have also been healed. He knew Krillin was nervous around him, but his son and the Namekian were still completely terrifying to him, even after knowing the fact that they will both be helping in dealing with Nappa and Vegeta in the future.

Bardock was brought back out from his own world by someone arguing, which just so happened to be between Piccolo and Raditz, along with Tien standing not too far and watching them. Bardock guessed Tien came here with Krillin since the smaller fighter probably wouldn't want to come here by himself, but that raises the question as to why the two were even here.

Tien was watching Raditz and Piccolo on the verge of fighting each other when suddenly Bardock came up behind the strongest Human, greeting him and began to ask some questions that were on his mind.

"What are the two of you doing here? You didn't come here anytime during the past month, so what spurred this to happen?" Bardock asks.

"We've been training with Kami the whole month, and he told us that he could feel Piccolo fighting someone powerful. We also began sensing the massive amounts of power you two were releasing so we decided to see what was happening. Krillin spotted both of you out cold on the beach, while I went to check up on Master Roshi only to find Raditz unconscious in his living room" explains Tien, who could tell Bardock now had even more questions for him.

"Wait, God? And he could 'feel' Piccolo fighting with someone?" Bardock questions, which only earns him a slightly worried look from Tien.

"You're still in the dark about a lot of things." Tien sighs, knowing the story he's going to need to tell will be very long.

Tien begins explaining how Piccolo is actually the product of a Namekian who once separated into two, resulting in Kami, who was pure good, while Piccolo was the other, who was pure evil. Piccolo has gone through many reincarnations at this point, gaining knowledge of many lives which only makes him more powerful. Meanwhile Kami, who is pure good acts as the protector of earth, even training Goku when he was younger.

Bardock is amazed by what Tien just told him, realising that at some point he should visit this 'Kami' and see if there is anything useful that he could learn there.

For now though, he should go and deal with Piccolo and Raditz, who are still arguing with each other and look like either of them would attack the other.

When Bardock asks what's happening, it turns out Raditz wanted to test his strength out against Piccolo, however Piccolo simply stated that he has no time to waste on people that are clearly weaker than him. Raditz ends up pissed off by his comment, who throws some insults in the form of racism towards Piccolo, which in turn caused the Namekian to also become annoyed. Piccolo begins to also argue against Raditz, which is how they ended up in the present situation.

Not caring about their argument, Bardock walks between the two warriors and faces Piccolo, stopping the two from continuing their squabble.

"At the end of that fight, you caused me to use my full power. You earned it, so now it's only fair if you tell me about your weighted clothing" Bardock states, which Piccolo responds to with a sceptical look, but concedes his defeat against Bardock and decides it's fair that he knows.

"I have an ability which allows me to materialize any object that I imagine, such as the weighted clothing that I wear" Piccolo explains. To demonstrate, the Namekian points his index and middle fingers towards Raditz and launches a beam at him.

Raditz was surprised at the sudden beam which Piccolo launched at him, however he noticed that the armor plating which he was wearing was completely fixed by the beam, which before had a huge hole in the chest area from when his father broke it. Raditz refused to replace the armor, stating that he was proud to wear it in its broken state, but now it was fixed so it didn't matter anymore.

Suddenly, Raditz fell to the floor like a rock, causing a small crater to be formed which Raditz is struggling to lift himself out from. He glared at the Namekian, knowing he increased the weight by too much on purpose and caused him to fall over from how heavy his armor had become.

Piccolo smirked at the fallen Saiyan, with Tien trying to hide his laughter in the background while Bardock simply didn't hold back and laughed in his son's face as he finally got to his feet.

Raditz swears that one day he will beat anyone who laughs at him, adding the Earthling and the Namekian to the list. For now though, he needs to start adjusting to the added weight and become stronger than ever.

* * *

Hello again! There's a few things I have to go over from the previous chapter, and say some things about this one too.

Firstly, reviewer warriorofdark pointed out the fact that the Great Ape multiplier is 10 times base, not 100. This would mean Gohan had the power level of 70 and not 700, but I think I might've come up with a decent reason as to why the multiplier was 100 times normal (Instead of just fixing my mistake like any normal person would).

Gohan has random spikes in which his power rises to extreme levels, like how his normal power level in canon was 1, but when he saw Goku in danger it rose to ridiculous levels, which is sort of like what happened in this situation. Gohan just happened to increase his power by tenfold again when he transform. This means that the normal multiplier is still 10 for a Great Ape, it's just that Gohan is unstable and it happened to go up by that much. I hope that was a decent enough reason and simple to understand.

Secondly, the gap between Piccolo's and Bardock's strength. It's huge, but that's not what it looked like in this chapter. This is because power levels are inaccurate, not taking techniques and other fighting factors and calculating them together. Instead only the strength and speed of a person makes up someone's power level. Piccolo used many unexpected skills during his fight with Bardock, some which were not displayed in the fight against the Saiyans, like the body manipulation. All the moves used so far in my story I've researched off the Dragon Ball Wiki, so its not like I'm making things up as I go (maybe a little). This includes the Tyrant Lancer Bardock used, which was used in the Xenoverse game series, so it's legit. That does mean that certain techniques could allow a character to beat someone much stronger than them self. Plus, I will change things here and there where necessary, simply because I feel as though Akira Toriyama did specific things for plot reasons, so I'm gonna do the same.

Finally, if any of you think the Special Beam Cannon charged too quick, or it should've resulted in wiping Bardock out instead of what I had written, then I have nothing to say to you. It can be up to debate, but that was my interpretation of what could've happened.

Oh, also, I searched it up and in Dragon Ball Super Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon was stronger than a regular Ki blast from Champa, which sounds weak but Champa is a God of Destruction, so that's pretty strong. That being said, when you look at the power levels don't be surprised by the difference in strength compared to what you read in the story.

Anyway, continue reading and enjoying my story, leave your reviews and whatnot!

* * *

 **Power Levels:**

Piccolo (No Weights): 470

Piccolo (Max): 950

Piccolo (Body Manipulation): 1900

Piccolo (Special Beam Cannon): 2500

Bardock (Start): 500

Bardock (Piccolo Transformed): 2000

Bardock (Tyrant Lancer) (Severely Weakened): 4000

(Not good with power scaling, but that seems good enough)


	5. Chapter 5 - Budokai

**Chapter 5: Budokai**

 _5 Months Later_

It has been 5 months since the fight between Piccolo and Bardock, meaning 6 months have passed since the arrival of Bardock into the future, which also means that the Saiyans will arrive in another 6 months.

Because they have reached their halfway point until the battle against the Saiyans, Bardock decided that it would be best to gather everyone who was participating in the fight. This was done because Bardock wanted to see how everyone has progressed over the past months, along with having the intention of having quick fights with everyone to see where everyone stands.

Raditz seemingly also had similar ideas, except his were in the realm of just simply seeing how much stronger he was than everyone else. The Namekian had visited at the beginning of every month just like how he said he would, however during those fights Bardock was easily sweeping the floor with Piccolo. The last four battles they had Bardock was not injured from fighting Raditz, meaning he had a much easier time against the former Demon King.

On the other hand, Piccolo was having much closer fights with Raditz. Well, kind of. Raditz was still much more powerful than the Namekian, however over the past couple of months his power has risen drastically, as on their first battle Raditz won without too many problems, however at their most recent fight Piccolo began fighting toe to toe with the Saiyan Warrior. Raditz was astounded at the speed the Namekian was growing, however during the third month Raditz had a conversation with the Turtle Hermit about Piccolo. He explained the reason after watching the monthly sparring match that the warriors had, which gave him a shocking revelation as to why he became so powerful so quickly.

* * *

" _Well, Piccolo is only around 9 years old, if you could believe that" Roshi explains, confusing Raditz greatly. He knew that Namekians reached the peak of their maturity quicker than other races, however the rate of growth to him quite ridiculous._

" _Meaning that if he grew up quicker, it'd only make sense if he also became stronger at a faster rate too" continued Roshi._

" _Plus he's reincarnated, so that probably has something to do with it. Living multiple lives is pretty useful, but living for over 100 years like I have is also cool!" Roshi finished, going back to the lewd magazines he was paying more attention to than the fight in front of him._

* * *

Coincidentally, Goku had arrived at King Kai's planet around the same time that the warriors on Earth had begun to gather. Part way through his journey he decided to try and fly his way to King Kai's, however he realised that this was very tiring and thought about simply just running the entire way. This caused him to remember how powerful Raditz was and how easily he could fly. The other warrior arriving after their fight was even faster and stronger, who flew in to stop Raditz at high speeds, so he realised to get stronger he would need to get better at flying.

At first, Goku was going as fast as he could in small bursts when he attempted to fly. This only caused him to exhaust his strength and made him stop for many rests, resulting in him wasting a lot of time. He then started to fly at the same speed he was running at, increasing how long he could fly each time he stopped to take a break. After doing this for what felt like months, Goku was able to fly at the same pace he ran at for a many hours. Realising that this was good enough for him, Goku began flying at faster paces and repeating the same process with that. By the time Goku started to realise how much stronger this training has made him, he had finished his journey to King Kai's planet.

* * *

"What's with the crowd? We don't need any spectators for our fight" grunted Piccolo, landing a few meters away from Bardock and the group of people stood next to him.

"Aww, c'mon. You say you don't want people watching your fight yet you brought Gohan along with you" grinned Yamcha, pointing at the small child stood beside Piccolo, who almost reflectively hid behind the Namekian shyly.

"Umm, h- hello everyone!" Gohan nervously said, attempting to raise his voice so that everyone could hear him, while also poking his head around Piccolo's leg. This caused Piccolo to grunt in annoyance at the young Saiyan, but mostly everyone else smiled back at the child while also giving their own greetings.

By now, the group consisted of Piccolo, Gohan, Bardock, Raditz, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Krillin and surprisingly Yajirobe, along with a surprise visit from Master Roshi, who came over to see what was happening who was also accompanied by Turtle.

"You didn't bring the kid along the other times. What made you bring him now?" Raditz asked, while shifting his eyes towards Gohan, who quickly got behind Piccolo. He was still afraid of Raditz after being kidnapped by him, which Raditz quickly realised. He didn't really care what the kid thought of him, but some part of him made him think that maybe he should try and set things straight with his own family member. That thought was instantly erased after he realised his pride would take damage from something like that, so those thought went as quickly as they came.

"The boy survived 6 months by himself out in the wilderness. I promised him his real training would begin after that, so I took him with me to watch our fights" Piccolo explained, shocking everyone but the Saiyans. All Saiyans grow up in rough environments in which they need to learn how to survive by themselves, so knowing that the kid survived by himself for half a year only gave them a sense of pride. The Humans plus Turtle were either shocked or welling up with anger at the fact that a child was thrown into the wilderness to fend for himself.

"You monster! How could you practically abandon a child for half a year and force him to survive by himself?" Tien shouted, causing Piccolo to face towards him and frown slightly.

"Call me whatever you like, but the kid learned fast. I dropped by every once in awhile to check on his progress, and he was doing well by himself. He even managed to tame a Dragon. Plus, the kid is of no use to me if he's dead, so I would not have allowed him to die" Piccolo simply explained, pushing Gohan out in front of him.

"Good, I wouldn't expect anything less from my Grandson" Bardock smirked, giving way for a confused look on Gohan's face.

"Oh yeah, that's right. This is the first time we've met, haven't we? I'm Bardock, your Grandfather, and Kakarot's and Raditz' father. Or Goku, whatever everyone else likes to call him" Bardock states, pointing towards Raditz while smirking at Gohan's surprised reaction.

"Whoa…" was all that came out from Gohan, as he continued to just stare at Bardock.

"Whatever, are you going to tell us the reason why everyone has gathered here, or can I just leave?" Piccolo growled as he was beginning to run out of patience.

"Yeah. Today marks 6 months since the Saiyans announced that they will be arriving, so I thought it would be the perfect time to see how much everyone has progressed so far" Bardock said.

"So uh, how are we gonna know something like that?" Krillin asked, nervous but curious as to where this could possibly lead.

"A tournament!" Bardock announced and instantly gaining mixed reactions from everyone. Raditz and Piccolo had grins on their face, with Tien also seemed happy at the announcement. Roshi also seemed amused at the thought of a tournament between everyone, while Krillin, Yajirobe, Chiaotzu, Yamcha and Gohan seemed nervous at the thought of having to fight such strong opponents.

"I'm not so sure about this Mr. Piccolo. I mean, I don't even know how to fight, you haven't trained me how to yet!" Gohan tried to argue, which only got him a glare from Piccolo, along with a frown from Raditz.

"Even though he's a Saiyan, he has a point. You can sit this one out kid, but make sure to concentrate as much as possible during the fights. You're gonna need to learn quickly if you want to be of any help when we fight the Saiyans" Bardock stated. He really wanted Gohan to get some fighting experience against much stronger opponents than him in preparation for Nappa and Vegeta, but there's no point in participating if everyone will be able to wipe the floor with him.

"So, where are we going to do this tournament? And what are the rules?" Tien asked, which caused Bardock to turn and point his arm towards the ocean.

"There" Bardock said as he began to concentrate, which left everyone confused as to why he began pointing at the sea. Suddenly, the ground began to shake, and something began rising out from the water. A land mass roughly 40 x 40 meters had come up from the sea and stood above the water.

"Wow, that's amazing! How were you able to do that?" Krillin asked, which Piccolo just scoffed at.

"I'd be amazed if you weren't able to do something like that. He just used his Ki to lift the platform out of the water and is keeping it there, which causes a problem for us" Piccolo says, now facing Bardock.

"Yeah, I won't be participating. Someone has to keep the platform up don't they?" Bardock states, which annoys both Raditz and Piccolo.

"If you think I'm going to be fighting against those weaklings without the possibility of fighting you, then you're mistaken" Raditz states, to which Yamcha was about to begin arguing about but was stopped by Bardock.

"Relax, a tournament requires a prize, and the winner will get to fight me in the end, which sounds like a good enough reward if you ask me" joked Bardock, which everyone seemed to be satisfied by.

"Wait, so in this tournament, I, along with Yamcha, Krillin, Chiaotzu, Yajirobe, Raditz and Piccolo will be participating, leaving an odd number" Tien says, causing someone to step through the crowd of warriors.

"Glad that you decided to join in Roshi" Bardock said.

"Well, as old as I may be, I'm still a martial artist. Fighting in a tournament like this is what I live for. That and women!" the old master laughed, causing Krillin and Yamcha to smile. Seeing their teacher fighting with them after so many years makes the two excited for what is about to come in the tournament.

"Sweet, what're the rules?" Yamcha asks.

"You lose by either being knocked into the water or not able to continue fighting. No flying, keep the action on the ground. Finally, and I hope you all know this rule; no killing" Bardock explains, which everyone acknowledges and seem to be happy with the rules.

"How will we decide who fight's who?" Raditz asks.

"There will be two groups; Group Red and Group Blue, and the way to find out which Group you are in can be discovered over there" Bardock then points at the island, which when closely inspected contains eight rocks on them.

"Each rock has a number carved into them, and there are two rocks which have identical numbers. Numbers 1 and 2 are in Group Red, while numbers 3 and 4 are in Group Blue. All of you make your way towards the island, pick up a rock and find out what pair you're in" Bardock finishes.

One by one, everyone begins to make their way towards the island, with each person picking up their rock and turning it over to discover which number they are.

"Tien, Krillin, what number did you guys get?" Yamcha asks. "I got number 3" Yamcha says, showing off his rock.

"I got number 1. Looks like I'm in Group Red and you are in Blue" Tien says, showing his rock to the two.

"Aww, I got number 4. Looks like I'm in the same group as you Yamcha! Maybe we'll see each other in the semi's" Krillin shows his rock.

"Heh, unlikely" Piccolo grunts, forming a grin on his face and revealing his rock, only for it to say number 4, which makes Yamcha's and Krillin's faces drop when they realise that they will have to fight Piccolo. Krillin is visibly shaking however as he realises that he will probably get eliminated in the first round by Piccolo.

"Don't worry Yamcha, let's show everyone a good fight and enjoy ourselves!" Chiaotzu pipes up, showing his rock to have a number 3 carved into it.

Suddenly a rock is thrown towards the group which is caught by Tien.

"Looks like it's me and you in the first fight, Earthling" Raditz growls, with Tien revealing to everyone that his rock has number 1 inscribed into it.

"Guess it's you against me old man" Yajirobe says, showing his rock to Master Roshi, which has a number 2 written on it.

"Seems like you have all found your pairs. So in Group Red, the first fight is between numbers 1, which were Raditz and Tien. The second fight is number 2, with Yajirobe and Master Roshi. Moving to Group Blue, fight three is number 3, which is Chiaotzu against Yamcha. Finally the last fight is Krillin and Piccolo, who drew number 4" Bardock announces, going over who will fight who and in what order.

"I better see you in the finals" Raditz points towards Piccolo, who was annoyed that he could not fight the Namekian earlier, but only being able to meet in the finals also gives the two more of a reason to try and reach the end of the tournament, along with the prize being a fight with Bardock.

"Likewise" Piccolo answers, not grunting or growling, but actually recognising his opponent and realising that Raditz is a formidable opponent, and answered him clearly.

"Well, even though I drew Piccolo in my first round, let's all have fun and try to best each other guys!" Krillin exclaims, trying his hardest to not feel discouraged by his opponent and instead enjoy the moment.

"Make sure you pay attention when everyone is fighting Gohan" Bardock says, which Gohan replied to with a slightly panicked nod.

"Y-yes sir!" Gohan answers, and realises that he called his Grandfather 'sir', but he was not familiar enough to call him something like 'Grampa'. Plus he gives Gohan a soldier like vibe, so he felt calling him 'sir' was good enough.

"Alright, and with that, let's begin this tournament!"

* * *

So six months have passed since Bardock has arrived and so much has changed already. Who will win the tournament? Who will face Bardock? How's Goku doing? Where's Launch? Everything should hopefully be answered in the coming chapters (I don't know what happened to Launch, but maybe I'll fit her into the story somehow. Once again, who knows?)


	6. Chapter 6 - Acknowledgement

**Chapter 6: Acknowledgement**

"Hey, what's the deal with this?" Goku gasps, finally arriving at the end of Snake Way. "I thought I'd get to King Kai's if I reached the end" Goku states, gasping for more air. He was flying for the past few hours along Snake Way, and just as he was about to take a rest break, he reached the end of his journey.

Goku begins to search around only to realise that there is something very far up in the sky. He decided to fly up and check it out, only to discover that it's a planet! Albeit a very small planet. The surprises just kept on coming, as when Goku got closer to the planet he began to feel as though he was being sucked in towards the planet.

As hard as he tried to stop himself, he was still tired from flying along Snake Way. This caused Goku to crash quite violently into the ground, causing a small hole to be formed into the planet, however because of the size of the planet, the crater appeared to be bigger than usual.

"Oww… Huh?" Goku groaned before noticing a small figure near the crater he was stepping out from.

"Hello? Are you King Kai?" Goku asked, to which he only got a few noises in response before the Kai began doing strange movements.

" _Does he want me to copy him?"_ Goku wondered for a few brief moments before deciding to copy what the creature was doing. He didn't stop there, as Goku also began copying the noises he was doing, breaking out into laughter. Goku barely even noticed a new figure appear next to him while he was doing all of this.

"Who are you?" The strange man was asking, causing Goku to stop and almost ask the same question back at him.

"Are you King Kai?" Goku questioned back, which the man responded with a slow nod towards Goku.

"Oh! Uh, hi, I'm Goku and I came here to train" The Saiyan stammered, embarrassed as he thought that the Monkey he was copying was the real King Kai.

"Train? Well your previous act was pretty funny, but it was more acting than just a joke..." King Kai trailed off, leaving Goku slightly confused as to what he meant when he said that.

"Alright, make me laugh" He states, making Goku even more confused, this time showing a puzzled look on his face.

"Well? Go on. I won't train you unless you prove to me that you can make a good joke"

" _What? Oh! This is definitely some sort of test to prove that I can think fast, or something"_ Goku thought, and instantly began wracking his brain for some ideas on a joke, looking around his surroundings when he thought of the perfect one.

"Hey King Kai, what does a house wear?" Goku said in a slightly exaggerated manner.

" _Oh no, could it be…?"_ King Kai thought.

"Uh, what does a house wear?" He asked

"A…" Goku dragged it out, leaving King Kai in braced anticipation as to what the punch line could be.

"A dress!" Goku finished, waiting for a response from King Kai, who suddenly looked down at the ground silent. To Goku, it seemed as though King Kai was in deep thought about what Goku just said. However in reality…

" _I knew it, a Pun joke! I need to be careful, that nearly made me burst out into laughter"_ He thought, sweat rolling from his brow, silently holding in his laugh.

King Kai finally managed to compose himself and looked back up at Goku.

"That was a good attempt, but you're gonna need to try harder than that to impress me!" King Kai stated, with Goku immediately betting back to work at trying to think of more jokes.

Goku figured as the last joke was a Pun, he should do another one as it managed to get King Kai's attention. While thinking, his stomach rumbled, causing him to wonder when was the last time he had dinner with Chi-Chi and Gohan, when he thought of another joke. The joke made him a little sad, but it should get some good laughs from King Kai.

"What did the baby corn say to its mom?" Goku asked, however this time he didn't drag out his joke, and instead went straight to the point "Where's my Pop corn?"

A small smile formed on King Kai's face, which he was trying to force back down, but to no avail. Goku didn't wait for his response and instead went in for another joke.

"Don't ask why, but once I ate two pieces of string and they came out tied together" Goku said, stopping King Kai from hiding his grin as his face was instead replaced with a look of confusion, trying to figure out how that joke was meant to be funny.

"I shit you not" Goku added, causing King Kai to think twice and widen his eyes at what Goku just said. A huge grin took over, and there was no use hiding this one.

"O- oh God, that was vulgar Goku! Your humor stinks" King Kai stammered as he began to try and calm himself down and return to a more composed state.

"Yeah, you could say that was PUNgent" Goku grinned, finally sending King Kai into a fit of laughter. Goku couldn't help but also begin laughing together with King Kai at the terrible jokes he just made.

After a short while, the two finally calmed down, with King Kai looking towards Goku with a determined face.

"Alright, you have proven yourself to be a genius at making jokes, so I will teach you in the art of comedy!" King Kai stated, which caused Goku's hopes of training to crash straight into the ground.

"Wait, no! Actually I came here to learn how to fight King Kai" Goku quickly said, hoping to learn about martial arts instead of making good punch lines.

"Oh, why didn't you say that sooner? Let's begin" He said, immediately shocking Goku.

"Wha-? So all of that was done for no reason?" Goku said, slumping his body over and feeling defeated, thinking all the terrible jokes went to waste.

"Well, knowing that you have a good sense of humor shows me that you will be a joy to teach, so I guess it didn't go to total waste" He pointed out, instantly getting Goku's hopes back up and making him excited.

"Alright! What should I do?" Goku asked.

"Catch Bubbles"

* * *

Two warriors stood apart from each other on a platform on top of a body of water spectated by an unusual crowd of people, a slug like alien, and a turtle. Only the sea wind and the crashing of water can be heard as the crowd begins to try and anticipate what could happen next.

While Raditz doesn't care much about the Earthling in front of him, knowing that he's much stronger than his opponent he still drops into a stance as a sign of the little amount of respect he had for Tien.

Tien was slightly shaken by this, not visibly but mentally. He's been a martial artist all his life and he's seen many types of fighting styles, from the Turtle Style used by Goku and Krillin to the Demon Style used by Piccolo. This style however rang no bells. Raditz' stance resembles a Boxing stance, however his back was slouched forward more, and the strangest part came when he dropped his right arm down to his waist, leaving only one arm as a guard.

Bardock also noticed this, as he's never seen this stance when he was sparring with Raditz and just figured his son has managed to develope his own style, which made him happy but only meant trouble for anyone who fights him since he's going to be very unpredictable. Still, at the back of his mind he feels as though he might've seen that stance somewhere before…

Tien also crouches down into his stance; the signature Crane School Style which he has practiced his whole life and readies himself for the upcoming fight.

"Begin!" Bardock yells, and the two fighters stand in the exact same spot, staring off at each other, not moving a single muscle.

This continues for multiple seconds, until surprisingly the first move is made by Tien, who charges at Raditz with an open left hand strike, aiming his fingers at the Saiyan's head.

Raditz prepares his right arm, which was at his side and seems to aim it towards the triclops' head. Tien read this, and quickly put his right hand towards his stomach to block the attack, only to receive a right side kick to the head. Raditz' had managed a faint, and carried his momentum along and smashed his foot into Tien's face.

Raditz didn't stop there, and began a flurry of kicks towards Tien's head, which were mostly blocked after his opponent managed to recover from his previous attack, however some kicks still went through, causing Tien to back away and regain his composure.

In Raditz' head, he allowed him to get away. Might as well put in a good performance for everyone before he beats the Human right?

" _That is such a weird fighting style. Nobody I've come up against uses kicks in such a manner. With his erratic kicks, it feels like he's almost dancing"_ Tien thought, trying to think of some strategies against Raditz.

Tien pointed his index and middle fingers towards Raditz, who kept still and watched on, anticipating what the Earthling will do next.

"Dodon Ray!" A beam of energy came from Tien, going towards the Saiyan at incredible speeds which caught Raditz slightly off guard, clipping his left shoulder as he jumped away to avoid Tien's attack.

Ignoring the pain, Raditz rushed at high speed towards Tien and launched a left hook kick at the triclops' head. Tien blocked the kick with his left forearm and dug his right hand right into Raditz' stomach, slightly winding him.

Raditz took a step back, only to take a right open palm strike to the face, along with a combination of punches to the sides of his head, which he managed to block with his forearms.

When he saw an opening, Raditz kicked at Tien's right shin with his right foot, causing him to lose his balance and lean forward. Raditz quickly got back into his original stance, and with Tien's face facing the ground, he launched his right fist up which was down by his side and delivered a crunching right uppercut to Tien's face, sending the warrior back a good few meters.

Tien recovered mid air and performed a backflip, landing back on his feet only to reveal a bloody nose which was most likely broken by the previous attack.

Realising that at this rate he could be losing, he decided to unleash some of his techniques, which luckily have never been seen by Raditz, which gives him a huge advantage. Quickly, Tien raises his hands up to his face.

"Solar Flare!" Tien shouts, unleashing a blinding light from in front of himself, throwing Raditz completely off and temporarily removing his vision.

Raditz groans in pain, holding both of his eyes in pain. When he finally begins to regain his vision, he removes his hands from his face only to be faced by a confusing sight. Raditz rubs his eyes again to check, because if he isn't mistaken, he's seeing Tien in double, or quadruple in this case, with four Tiens standing in front of him.

The Saiyan uses his Ki sensing ability, only to realise that the four clones all had the same amount of power. They were slightly weaker than the original Tien, however four of the Earthling would prove to be difficult to deal with.

Realising he would also need to get serious, Raditz raises his right arm back up. Now, his stance resembled more of a Boxing style, however he still had dangerous and unpredictable kicks at his disposal, making him even more dangerous than before.

The four clones all charged Raditz simultaneously, with two throwing left punches at his abdomen while the other two launched right roundhouse kicks at Raditz' head. Raditz folded his arms over his chest to prepare himself for the strikes, however instead he let out a huge Kiai, flinging the clones in different directions. The Kiai was so powerful that one of the clones didn't manage to recover properly and fell into the ocean.

The three clones that were left over came at Raditz from different directions again however this time they all had different timings. The first clone to reach the Saiyan hit out with a right chop towards his neck, which Raditz avoided by launching a right hook at the chop, parrying the hit. Raditz went with the momentum and spun around, sending a wild left hook kick to Tien's head, nearly taking it completely off. The kick managed to knock the fighter out cold, leaving only two clones to deal with.

The two remaining Tiens stopped in their tracks. They hadn't even reached Raditz and yet it took him a single second to take out one of the clones. One clone rushed towards the Saiyan while the other stayed still, putting both hands up towards his face, however this time the formation of his hands was different.

"Tri Beam!" Yelled Tien, launching a devastating Ki blast towards Raditz, who attempted to dodge to the right but was caught by the other clone. Both fighters were enveloped by the blast, and when it dissipated nothing was left over.

Tien was shook as he thought he might have just killed Raditz until something hit him on the side of his head.

"I didn't take you for someone who makes such sacrifices" Raditz said from Tien's right. When Tien looked in Raditz' direction, he saw a charred and bloodied Saiyan, however when he looked down he felt disgusted as he saw an arm, his own arm. Tien immediately felt nauseous at the sight.

"Yeah, I regret doing that" Tien gasped, exhausted after using the Tri Beam attack and shaken after being hit in the head by a bloody and burnt version of his own arm.

"I think it's about time we ended this" Raditz said, running at Tien, who put his guard back up to defend the upcoming strike. While running, Raditz did a full clockwise spin, preparing a roundhouse right kick towards Tien's head who prepared his arms to take the kick.

Suddenly, Raditz did a counterclockwise spin, instead launching a spinning right hook kick to Tien's head, who was too tired to switch his block in time, and received the strike full force to the side of his head.

Tien wondered how Raditz had used such an eccentric fighting style, which continued to make him think Raditz looked more like a dancer than a fighter, before he fell into the water and fell unconscious.

"Winner, Raditz!" An enthusiastic Bardock declared, amazed with the fight that just happened.

"Wow, they put up a good display, both Raditz and Tien are really strong!" Krillin exclaims, which everyone agrees to, even Piccolo. The Namekian always knew Raditz was powerful, however even he was impressed with the fight Tien had put up, even if most of the fight practically contained the Earthling being used as a cloth to wipe the floor with.

While Tien was being fished out of the water by Yamcha and Chiaotzu, Raditz flew back to the island the spectators were on and was approached by Bardock.

"That fight was very good, and I'm impressed by the performance you put up. You showed respect for your opponent and used a good portion of your power instead of treating him like a lesser being" Bardock said, causing Raditz' eyes to widen at the praise he had just received from his father.

"Were you developing that fighting style in secret, because I feel as though I might've seen it somewhere but I'm not sure" Bardock asked, which caused Raditz' face to return to a more serious look.

"You should know about it. Some lower class Saiyans like us used this style to defend themselves from higher classes if they were ever harassed. It's a Saiyan Martial Art, and I had only witnessed it once or twice, but I was surprised to find out that somehow this Planet also had a similar fighting style. I decided to learn it and develop it further to make it my own"

Bardock begins to remember the fighting style, and was about to remember the name until he realised Raditz had somehow come out and told everyone he was using a developed Earthling fighting style. Bardock wondered how Raditz finally managed to set his pride aside, and also thought about how Raditz even came to discover the Martial Art, but instead decided to ask a different question.

"What's the Earth name for the style?"

"Savate"

* * *

Goku reaches King Kai and begins his training, while the first round of the tournament ends. Raditz uses and unexpected fighting style which Tien attempts to counter with his own arsenal of moves but to no avail. How will the next fight in the tournament go?

* * *

So I have a few things to address about this chapter. Firstly I'm sorry that the chapters come out so late, the summer goes by so fast that I don't even realise that a week goes by, so I will try and make the chapters come out quicker.

Secondly, throughout the story I'll be trying to figure out what fighting style each character has, such as Bardock having a more savage move set where practically anything goes, kinda like a wrestler, or Tien using a more Kung Fu type move set, as seen with his open palm strikes and the type of kicks he uses. This should give each character more depth and give way for different characters to be even more different in my story. I decided to give Raditz Savate because it seemed to just click with how he used kicks in the canon story. Plus, Savate originated as a style to effectively fight in Paris slums in the 19th century, so a low class Saiyan using this style seemed perfect. I hinted at it having a Saiyan name, but that was made up. If you want to name the fighting style Raditz uses, then leave a review, or leave a review telling me the idea of different fighting styles is terrible, your call.

Thirdly, a kind reader left a review detailing some ideas for the story. It kinda scared me because there were many predictions in there that I was actually planning on using. You can try to guess which ideas will be used, but I'm gonna have to wrack my brain and think of something new just so my story doesn't become too predictable. Reviews like that help, so I appreciate them and if you have any ideas then leave a review!

Sorry that this has dragged on but I hope you're still enjoying the story so far, so keep reading and leave reviews and stuff!


	7. Chapter 7 - 300 Years of Experience

**Chapter 7: 300 Years of Experience**

After the conversation between Bardock and Raditz ended, Krillin approached the two and handed the younger Saiyan a Senzu Bean, who surprisingly declined.

"But you have a hole in your shoulder! You sure you won't be needing this?" Krillin asked, thinking back to when Tien launched a Dodon Ray at Raditz, which went clean through his opponent's arm.

"Save the bean, there is a good reason for me to not take it" Raditz said, confusing Krillin. Raditz didn't feel like continuing, but just this once he'll do the Human a favor "As humiliating as it is, the wound will leave a constant reminder for me to become stronger and not allow myself to be wounded like this by my enemies again" Raditz explained.

"Suit yourself I guess" Krillin said, causing Raditz to scowl at the Earthling who just brushed his prideful statement aside.

Next, Krillin went over to Tien and fed him a Senzu Bean. Luckily, the fighter was already beginning to regain his consciousness so he was able to consume the healing bean with no problems.

"So who's the lucky one, you facing Raditz or me going up against Piccolo?" Krillin smirked, causing Tien to groan in slight pain after trying to sit up to answer his question.

"Urgh… Neither. You don't want to fight either of them. And to think Bardock is on an even higher level than the two of them…" Tien sighs, getting up after being healed by the Senzu Bean.

"Thanks for the encouragement" Krillin joked, walking back to everyone else right behind Tien.

"Alright, now that everyone's here, the second round will begin, which will be between Muten Roshi and Yajirobe!" Bardock announced.

Unexpectedly, both combatants do not make a move towards the arena, causing Bardock to become puzzled.

"You two are up. Why aren't you moving?" Bardock questioned.

"We uh, we can't fly" Yajirobe revealed, causing Bardock to blink a few times to comprehend what the oversized Samurai just said.

"Then how the hell did you even get to this island in the first place?" This time Bardock looks over at Roshi, who just stared at him.

"Ah! I forgot!" Roshi said, causing Bardock to firmly plant his hand over his face and wonder if the old man has finally began going senile.

"Nah I'm joking, Turtle carried me here" Roshi said, pointing his walking stick towards his long time friend. "Turtle can carry Yajirobe over"

Before anyone could say anything the Turtle Hermit jumped over to the island and after landing gave everyone a big grin along with a peace sign.

On the other hand, Yajirobe didn't manage to make such a graceful entry and instead was carried over to the platform by Turtle, who he thanked. He could easily learn how to fly, but the only reason he refuses is because that way he has an excuse not to join in on any fights.

Once the two fighters got into their positions, Yajirobe spoke up before Bardock could begin the fight.

"If I lose, don't hold it against me. I won't be joining in the fight against the Saiyans anyway" Yajirobe explains, and to Bardock's surprise, nobody even reacted to his statement, nevermind speak against it.

"The hell you're not. I'll drag you there myself if you don't show up. What the hell was the point in all the training you did with Kami?" Bardock shouted, pissed off that someone so cowardly won't help them when they will need it most.

"Well, most of the time all he did was eat, so it ain't like he wasted any time training since he practically spent no time doing it anyway" Yamcha shrugged, only to receive a chill down his spine when he could practically feel Bardock's stare.

"Yes but even then he managed to effortlessly beat Krillin when we were told to spar by Kami" Chiaotzu pointed out, which caused Krillin to look away embarrassed when Bardock looked at him.

"We'll see what happens, but the end result will be you standing with us against the Saiyans" Bardock declared.

"Whatever" Was the only response he got back from the Ronin.

The area became silent after Yajirobe's statement, with the two fighters getting into their stances. Roshi dropped low, with his open left hand out in front of him while his right arm was out by his side, clutching his walking staff.

Suddenly, the Turtle Master increased his body mass, making his height and body much bigger than before. Now Roshi easily resembles a Martial Artist and if he stood together with everyone else he would fit right in with how muscular the rest of the warriors are.

The transformation also caused Bardock to let out a long whistle, impressed by what the centuries old Hermit is capable of doing and wondered if he could get even bigger.

In response, Yajirobe simply stood still and put his left hand on his sword's scabbard, ever so slightly releasing his Katana by pressing his thumb against the guard.

Bardock took that as a sign that he was ready for the battle.

"Fight!"

Roshi wasted no time, as soon as the announcement was made he charged towards Yajirobe and swung his staff downwards, which Yajirobe blocked using the sword he drew.

Krillin gulped. He was beaten by Yajirobe on Kami's Lookout but after that he trained even harder than before. He thought he was beginning to catch up to the Samurai, however the Monk didn't even see the sword being drawn, even after making sure not to blink. Yajirobe was lazy, but when he was serious he was a frightening opponent.

Coincidentally, Yajirobe jumped off the ground with such tremendous force he left a small foot size crater in the ground. This caused Roshi to be launched up into the air along with the Samurai, however Yajirobe managed to get himself higher than the old man.

Doing a backflip, Yajirobe faces his opponent who's a few feet below him and goes through the motion of placing his sword back into its scabbard, only he put the sword next to it instead.

"Ka-Blam Slicer" Yells the Samurai, drawing his sword towards Roshi and releases a light blue energy blast heading straight for the Turtle master.

Roshi twisted his body mid air to avoid the energy slice, barely missing the Turtle Master. The slice continued on its path and collided with the arena, slicing into the earth and causing a massive cut to appear in the middle of the stage.

Gohan's eyes widened.

In retaliation, as Yajirobe slowly began to fall, Roshi did something so simple and easy yet the way he did it left impressed looks on everyone's faces.

Master Roshi put his hands behind his back and began to quite simply hop up through the sky. Using three steps, the old timer came level with his opponent and quickly spun, stuck his right leg out and delivered a swift roundhouse kick to the back of Yajirobe's head.

This time everyone's eyes widened.

The strike caused the Samurai to cannonball through the air at breakneck speeds which ended in a direct collision with the arena.

Out of everyone there, Krillin was the most shocked. He could definitely sense that Yajirobe was much stronger than his teacher. So then why was he defeated so easily? The fight had barely lasted half the time the fight between Raditz and Tien had, meaning either Yajirobe just isn't trying, or experience is much more valuable than power in a fight.

Unsurprisingly, Yajirobe didn't get up, but that wasn't because he was knocked out, but because he was pretending to be unconscious so that he wouldn't have to get back up. Unbeknownst to him however, nobody was fooled.

" _Losing is one thing, but pretending to lose is a just simply cowardly"_ Piccolo thought, growling to himself.

"Ten! Nine! Eight!" Bardock began a countdown. He knew Yajirobe could still continue, but depending on what he chooses to do in the next ten seconds will also depend on what Bardock will do to him.

At the same time, Roshi still remained in the sky using his previous trick and suddenly increases his muscle mass even more to a point at which he looks like a mountain of muscle. This was only noticed by Raditz, Piccolo and Bardock as everyone else was distracted by Yajirobe.

"Seven! Six! Five!" Bardock continued, narrowing his eyes and hoping that whatever his mind just imagined and what Roshi is about to do next is just his mind playing tricks.

Roshi lets go of his staff and allows it to drop towards the ocean. While the staff is falling, the Martial Arts Master begins to slowly swing both his arms. Right arm stretched out above his head, and the other outstretched below his waist going in a clockwise motion and meeting out in front of his face.

"Kaaa… Meee... " The chant begins.

Thinking this might be going too far, Raditz and Piccolo visibly begin to show worried looks on their faces.

"Four!" Bardock counts.

"Haaa…" Arms are drawn to the right side.

The rest of the spectators adopt worried looks as they begin to realise what is happening.

"Three!"

"Meee…" A blue light forms between the two hands, quickly seeping outwards, expanding and enveloping the hands of the user.

Yajirobe can sense the sheer amount of power above him and realises that playing dead will result in him being dead.

"O-okay! You c-can stop now!" Yajirobe yelps while he gets up and begins to grovel. The only thing he could do at this point is apologize and hope that Bardock stops the fight.

"Two!" Yajirobe braces himself for his death.

"Haaa… I'm joking" Yajirobe now needs a new loincloth.

Bardock closed his eyes and lets out a sigh. He received another one of the strange visions and he saw that this outcome was going to happen. Still, the act that Roshi was putting up almost convinced him Yajirobe was going to die, even if he could see into the future.

Roshi powered back down to his 'old man' form and hopped down to where everyone else was.

"Hmpf, flying was not allowed, yet you managed to find a loophole in this tournament. I see Kakarot wasn't taught by incompetent fools" Raditz sneered, letting everyone decide whether that was a compliment or an insult.

" _He used small bursts of Kiai to boost him up through the air. Impressive"_ Piccolo smirked.

"Jeez, man, for a second I seriously thought you were gonna blow Yajirobe up" Yamcha said, relaying what practically everyone else were thinking.

Master Roshi began to laugh to himself. He was happy that after all these years he's still able to compete with everyone and fight in a tournament. He even went as far as to win it!

 _"Heh! Watch out everyone, this old dog still has some tricks up his sleeve!"_ Roshi thought, though he did feel somewhat guilty for tricking everyone into thinking he was going to kill. Yajirobe causing a mess in his loincloth was something he definitely wasn't going to apologize about though.

"There's something that I didn't understand though; Yajirobe was definitely the stronger one there, even if his appearance says otherwise" Krillin looked over towards the fallen Samurai "So how did you manage to win?" Krillin finished.

"I'm glad Roshi won. I wanted to see the extent of his powers, but" Bardock talked before Roshi could answer Krillin's question "I'm going to find out exactly why Yajirobe lost" Bardock growled, flying towards the arena and picking the warrior by his collar.

"Tien, since you lost you're coming with me. If you can't keep up I'll throw you to our destination" Bardock barked, to which Tien didn't dare argue back against.

"Piccolo, I'll be gone for a few minutes, keep the island up and don't argue. I've seen you training using this method so it shouldn't even be difficult for you" Before Piccolo could even begin to wonder when Bardock saw him training, Bardock flew off with Yajirobe along with Tien following them.

Piccolo let out a long growl and started to hold the island up using his mind. " _Whatever. Wait, Gohan…"_ The Namekian grinned. The kid was physically strong, so now he's going to teach him how to use Ki even if that meant the kid's first task would be to hold up an island by himself.

* * *

"Can I ask where you're leading me to?" Tien had to shout to get his question out, mostly because Yajirobe was screaming quite loud begging Bardock to stop and let him go, but also the speed that they were going at made it difficult to hear each other. He learned how to fly many years ago, but going at Bardock's speed took everything in his body to accomplish.

"Kami's Lookout" Bardock said, confusing Tien. At least his statement finally shut Yajirobe up though and he began to listen.

"I went to meet Kami a month or two ago while you and everyone else were training elsewhere. He told me a lot of things, but what really caught my attention was The Hyperbolic Time Chamber that he said he had"

"Yeah, but none of us are strong enough to survive in there, so we never used it. You could probably be able to train in there without too many problems" Tien explained, to which Bardock answered by nodding towards him.

"Kami said the gravity outside the training area was ten times normal gravity with extreme weather coming every so often. I could survive in there, so now we'll see if you can too" Bardock said, causing Tien to frown and Yajirobe to start screaming again.

"We could die in there" Tien retorted, stopping his flight.

"Maybe" Bardock stopped flying "But it just so happens that you and this sack of fat are the two strongest humans on this planet, and you should be strong enough to be able to barely survive in there now. Plus, I won't be forcing you to fight in there or anything like that"

"Why risk our lives if we won't even be training?" Tien asked another question.

"Until you can freely move around in ten times earth's gravity, don't even think about coming out of there" Bardock stated. "Start by standing in the amplified gravity. If you can't do that, lie down. I don't care how you do it but until you can run jump even fly" Bardock stared at Yajirobe "Stay in there till you can do that".

With that Bardock flies off towards Kami's Lookout. Although slightly hesitant Tien begins to follow the Saiyan again.

* * *

A few minutes later the three finally arrived at the Lookout. The warriors were greeted by Kami and Mr. Popo at the entrance of the building.

"I already saw your conversation on the way here and I must warn you; the further out you go in there, the harsher the environment will become along with the gravity gradually going higher" Kami explained, with more complaining from Yajirobe which everyone ignored.

With the explanation finished, everyone follows Kami to the room, with Yajirobe being dragged there by Bardock. Once the door has been opened Bardock launches the Samurai into the room.

"I'll meet you back at the tournament" Bardock says to Tien, who gives a quick nod back before heading into The Room of Spirit of Time and closing the door behind himself.

* * *

This chapter was very dialogue heavy, so I hope chapter 7 made sense to everyone, even though Roshi seemed way out of character. I originally came up with Roshi actually launching the Kamehameha at Yajirobe, who cuts the blast with his sword and the island collapses from the amount of Ki being used along with the previous cut in the arena causing the ground to collapse and Yajirobe to fall into the sea.

I don't know if I'm doing well with how many ideas are being thrown around along with how differently the characters act from the original source but I'll continue going in this direction, unless anyone has anything they might want to see in the story, then I don't mind you asking me!


	8. Chapter 8 - Passing the Torch

**Chapter 8: Passing the Torch**

 _After Bardock, Tien and Yajirobe left_

"Gohan come here. We'll begin your training right now" Piccolo said as Bardock had just left with the two humans. " _While they are gone, this should be a good time to teach Gohan how to manipulate Ki"_ Piccolo thought.

"What is it Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan walked over to where his teacher was standing.

"The first thing I will teach you is how to use your Ki" Gohan's eyes sparkled "To hold up the tournament arena" Piccolo finished with Gohan's face dropping.

"Wha-? How would I even lift something like that? I don't even know what Ki is!" Gohan retorted.

Piccolo groaned. "For example, I used Ki to fly us to this place, or how Tien used his Dodon Ray to create a beam of energy. First you have to- " Piccolo cut himself off. He realises that he can't really explain how to use Ki for the first time, after all, the first time he used it was to defend himself in which it just came naturally.

Piccolo placed his hand out in front of himself and formed a ball of Ki.

"The trick is to just imagine energy, then you give it a form, like a ball" Piccolo explained.

"Right…? Mr. Piccolo, did you mean like this?" Gohan pointed a finger towards Piccolo and let out a beam of energy which the Namekian barely managed to dodge.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Piccolo angrily growled. The Ki beam was weak but if he didn't dodge the blast it was still strong enough to light his cape on fire.

"Heh, us Saiyans learn how to use Ki without us even knowing what it is. It just comes naturally. Surely Kakarot also displayed this at an early age?" Raditz goes over to the two.

"Huh, now that I think about it, I did take Goku as my student because he managed to do a Kamehameha wave after only seeing it once, while it took me fifty years to manage to get it right!" Roshi also joined in on their conversation.

"He was around 13 when he first did the Kamehameha, yet Gohan's only, like 4 I think" Yamcha joins into their circle.

"I should be 5 next month!" Gohan excitedly announces.

"Wish we could celebrate it kiddo, but I guess you'll be occupied with training for the Saiyans" This time Krillin joins everyone.

"I'm actually sort of happier that way, since it means Mom won't get me even more books to study as presents" Gohan sighed.

"Your Mother doesn't like it when you fight too huh, well even though you're a Saiyan who was born to enjoy fighting she probably has good intentions" Unexpectedly this came from Raditz, and when he finished everyone turned their heads towards him, even Piccolo.

"My Grandma right? What was she like?" Gohan began to get excited. Learning about Grandparents beside his Mother's was an exciting thought.

"She wasn't cut out for fighting, a failure as a Saiyan" Gohan's hopes began to drop when he realised his Uncle probably won't say anything nice about her.

"Yet I only felt sadness after knowing that she died when Planet Vegeta was destroyed, but I felt nothing when I realised that my Father was dead" Raditz finished.

Everyone slowly came to the realisation that while Raditz was still terrifying and sort of evil, even he had feelings for something in this world.

"Wait, why the hell am I telling you this? I'm tough, spouting such nonsense is not what a true Saiyan would do!" Raditz yelled, instantly getting his feelings back up while everyone else nearly forgot about what the Saiyan had explained to them just then.

Being a psychic who can use Ki along with his mind better than most, Chiaotzu could sense the emotion welling up in Raditz after making his statement, so along with this and what Gohan said before, he thought of a good plan to make the mood better.

"Since it's Gohan's birthday in a month, how about we each give him some sort of an early present? Like a Ki move or an exciting story from our pasts?" Chiaotzu proposed.

Piccolo and Raditz at first felt sceptical about this. The two didn't care about trivial things such as when they were born, but Piccolo thought this might be a good time to teach the kid new things that would help when they fought against the Saiyans.

Raditz on the other hand felt that this might be a good idea to speak to his own Nephew, considering half a year ago he kidnapped the child to draw Kakarot out, so the two didn't exactly leave off on a good note, but would his pride let him even do that?

Gohan began to get excited again. His Dad had told him a few stories on the adventures that he went on, and learning how to do the things everyone else can do sounds pretty exciting.

"Sounds like a great idea! Celebrating birthdays at such a young age is a big part of someone's childhood, so I guess I'll go first" Krillin stepped forwards from the group and took a stance.

Krillin shot his right arm up into the sky and formed a spinning Ki disk above his hand, which quickly began to expand in length until it was big enough to cover him in case it began to rain.

"Destructo Disk!" Krillin then threw his arm towards a rock formation above the sea and launched his energy disk. The Ki attack whizzed through the air and connected with the rocks only to pass straight through, creating a perfect cut and destroying the formation.

Everyone was in awe at what Krillin had just accomplished. Even Piccolo realised that if the attack hit him during their fight he could potentially die, so he'll have to watch out for that.

"Whew! That really drains me when I try to mould the disk" Krillin breathed out while turning back towards everyone else.

"That was amazing Krillin! Can you teach me how to do that?" Gohan practically begged through his excitement.

"Maybe another time, practice your control over your Ki and you should easily be able to do what I just did" Krillin responded and patted Gohan on his head.

Gohan stepped away and placed his hand out towards Krillin with his palm facing upwards. A vortex of Ki began to swirl in the child's hand before slowly expanding to create an energy disk.

Krillin blinked a few times "Or not I guess, you've already got the hang of it that fast"

"I'll go next" Yamcha steps forwards and picks up a few rocks off the ground with his left hand. Placing his right arm forwards in a similar way Gohan had previously done, Yamcha began making a Ki sphere.

Once it reached the size of his head, Yamcha threw the rocks up into the air and shouted "Spirit Ball!". Using his index and middle fingers of the same throwing arm, Yamcha began guiding the ball at amazing speeds which began to crash into the rocks one by one and disintegrate each one before none were left. When he was done Yamcha allowed for the sphere to disperse into the atmosphere.

"How's that? The trick to using the technique is having really good Ki control like yours truly, so if you manage to control Ki like the way I can then the Spirit Ball can become whatever you want it to!" Yamcha proudly puffed his chest out after his explanation.

" _You should have good Ki control to be able to use the Spirit Ball... Well, I have none, but I'll give it a shot anyway"_ Gohan thought placing his hand out in a similar way Yamcha did.

Learning quickly, a ball of Ki was easily formed above his hand and when it grew to a decent size Gohan threw the ball towards the ocean.

Once it was a good few feet away, Gohan put his fingers in a gun shape similarly to Yamcha and waved his fingers to control the Spirit Ball. Gohan swiftly swiped the fingers to the right however the ball managed to only slightly curve into his desired direction. When he tried to do it again but slower the ball managed to go into the ocean and disappear.

" _That's something that we'll be working on"_ Piccolo noted.

"Guess you need some more work on that kiddo. If you want, the best of the best can teach you how to better control that move" Yamcha proclaimed.

"I dunno, I mean if it's okay with Mr. Piccolo…" Gohan looked towards his current teacher.

One good glare from Piccolo caused Yamcha to give out a nervous laugh and realise that he'd much rather stay alive than spend any more time with Piccolo.

"I have something good to teach you too!" Chiaotzu flew towards Gohan's level.

"Will you teach me how to fly!" Gohan asked, thinking how cool it is that Chiaotzu can fly everywhere and speak to everyone on the same level.

"No, I'll be teaching you a much better flight technique than what the rest can use" Piccolo said, causing Gohan to release a small 'Oh' and drop his excited facial features.

"I won't, but Piccolo mentioned before how he wanted you to learn how to lift that arena by yourself, and I just happen to be an expert at telekinesis!" The Little Emperor announced, turning Gohan back into an excited child.

With that, without showing any effort Chiaotzu lifted a decent number of rocks which came out from the ocean, surrounding one huge boulder and all this was done with only his mind.

Even though the others displayed impressive techniques, Chiaotzu left the biggest impact out of everyone else. To him, Chiaotzu looked the least like a warrior, however if he can accomplish such cool feats then that doesn't give any reason as to why Gohan can't become as strong as everyone else.

"Cool! Teach me how to do that!" Gohan begged.

"Explaining how to lift up objects that you can't even see is difficult to explain, since you eventually just figure out how to do something like that by yourself, however lifting up a rock should be easier" Chiaotzu began.

"Begin drawing out your Ki like you did with the previous moves, however instead of letting it come out of your body try and lead it towards something like your hand" Chiaotzu demonstrated by lifting up his left hand.

Along with it, a few pebbles came up from the ground up into the air.

"Then you just imagine yourself lifting them" Chiaotzu finished, letting the pebbles along with the rocks and boulder to fall back down to earth.

"Huh? I just 'imagine' it?" Gohan questioned, wondering how just thinking about lifting up an object would actually lift up said object.

"You'll be able to feel an object being lifted but if the object is too heavy then you'll be able feel a sort of strain on yourself. The heavier the object, the more strain so when you do attempt to lift something beyond your capabilities, you will know" Chiaotzu explained and warned Gohan.

" _Hmm… Well a rock should be good enough to practice with"_ Gohan thought. When he looked around and found a decent looking rock he began to concentrate.

He put his right hand out towards the rock and charged Ki in his hand, however this time his control over the energy felt different. Gohan began to imagine the rock going upwards. This caused Gohan to obtain a certain 'feeling' within his head and along with moving his hand up, the rock also followed.

"I did it!" Gohan pointed towards the rock with his free hand. To test this ability even more, Gohan moved his arm left and right, and the rock began to follow his every movement.

After messing around with telekinesis for a few more moments, Gohan dropped his concentration and allowed for gravity to take over and the rock came back down to the ground.

"Ain't the kid learning a bit too fast?" Yamcha teased, to which Gohan just gave a beaming smile back.

"Now try doing that with the arena" Piccolo ordered.

After lifting up the rock with ease, Gohan felt pretty confident and through that keeping the arena up shouldn't be much harder than before.

"Alright" Gohan nods. "I'll give it a shot".

Placing both arms out from himself, Gohan places his full attention onto the small island and begins to naturally charge Ki around himself.

Slightly baffled by how Gohan is already capable of enveloping his body in Ki after learning about Ki a few minutes ago, Piccolo lets go of the arena and gives full control to Gohan.

When he locked himself onto the arena, Gohan felt as though his head was either smashed in by a bus, multiple icepicks running through his skull or his brain being picked apart by wild animals. The strain felt like all of those combined but at the same time nothing alike and something completely different, but there was no placing a finger on it.

The arena was too heavy. Not able to handle the pain, Gohan dropped to the ground after just 2 seconds of taking control of the island, blood coming out from his eyes, mouth, nose and ears.

Along with Gohan the island also began to fall with nobody supporting it as everyone just simply stared at Gohan's limp body.

An object suddenly flew at Krillin, who didn't even react because of what he had just witnessed.

Through a delayed reaction, Krillin took a step back and covered his face with his arms and reflexively closed his eyes. When he opened them back up, he realised the pouch of Senzu beans were gone, and he also saw an unexpected sight.

Piccolo was gently holding the boy's head in one arm, while another unexpected person was feeding Gohan a Senzu Bean. That person being Raditz.

After swallowing the Bean, Gohan's face began to relax until he fell into a peaceful sleep.

After letting go and allowing Gohan to continue his sleep both Piccolo and Raditz stand up straight and stare at each other.

To everyone there, their act made it seem as though they were about to fight each other, however in reality the two were actually acknowledging one another, albeit in a quite weird but warrior like way.

This lasted for a while...

"Aww, I didn't get to teach him anything" Roshi huffed, being the first one to break the silence.

"You'll live, like another century so you're fine" Yamcha joked, speaking again.

"It's good to know that Gohan is alive and recovering, but I don't want to be the one explaining to Bardock where the arena went" Krillin pointed towards the empty space where the tournament was previously held at.

Piccolo broke the eye contact between him and Raditz by closing his eyes. Instantly the arena had shot up from the water, and when it reached the surface Piccolo opened his eyes and walked back to his previous waiting spot.

"Now we wait for Father" Raditz finally spoke, going back to his own spot to wait.

* * *

While Bardock is gone, Gohan learns cool moves from his father's friends, which in the end put him at a life threatening risk. Raditz and Piccolo also have an interesting development. How will this shape the future of this story?

* * *

So as I say that I will be more consistent with the chapter uploads, I don't put anything up for 2 whole weeks. I apologise, to all the followers that read this story. I'm not good at writing stories, so I thought this chapter needed a break from fight scenes. They will continue next chapter, but I needed a long time to think about how to write them, plus this also gave way for some interesting character development.

If anyone has noticed, the way I write fight scenes are weird, in the way that I describe the full process of each punch, kick, elbow etc. This is because I don't like it when writers abuse the fight scenes with "Flurry of kicks and punches" and other similar descriptions. but rather properly describe the process of each move. This makes the reading time longer, but the fights are overall short, which is why I did use said descriptions once or twice before, so I'd like some feedback on that, whether you like it when the full process of a punch is described or would you like shorter descriptions?

In the end, I apologise for breaking my promise and I will upload another chapter sooner than a week.

So continue enjoying and reading my story!


	9. Chapter 9 - Overlooked Powers

**Chapter 9: Overlooked Powers**

"Anything I miss?" Bardock asks as he sets down next to Krillin, who is accompanied by Roshi, Turtle, Yamcha and Chiaotzu. Raditz and Piccolo were standing separate from the group as to be expected from the two with Gohan lying asleep on the ground.

"A lot. We decided to teach Gohan some of our moves and to his credit he managed to pull them all off! But when Chiaotzu tried to teach him telekinesis Piccolo told him to try and hold the arena up, and when he tried he nearly died" Krillin explained.

Bardock narrowed his eyes "How bad was it?" He asked.

"Blood came from each orifice on the poor kid's face" Roshi answered. "Who knows how much damage he took to the head from doing that"

"Hmm… I wonder how much his strength increased…" Bardock trailed off.

"Stronger? Gohan nearly died, how would that make him stronger?" Yamcha frowned.

"Relax. Saiyans get stronger each time they go to hell and back. As long as they live through near death situations they become much stronger than before" Bardock explains, calming Yamcha down who began to visibly look angry.

"Anyway, Gohan would've died from so much damage, someone needed to be pretty fast to get a Senzu to him" Bardock looked towards the direction which Piccolo and Raditz were in, to which both just grunted and looked away.

"Seriously? Both of you? Really that worried about the kid?" Bardock teased while laughing, causing the two to get even angrier.

"Whatever, where did you even go with the other Earthlings?" Raditz shrugged off his father's teasing with a question.

"Kami's, specifically the Hyperbolic Time Chamber" Bardock answered, with the Earthlings becoming confused.

"You didn't put the two into it did you?" Krillin asked.

"I put the two into it" Bardock responded.

"They won't die will they?" Yamcha was the next person to question Bardock.

"Let's hope not" Was the simple response Yamcha received.

"Why are they even in there in the first place?" Krillin once again questioned Bardock.

"Yajirobe is surprisingly powerful, but I needed him to lose some weight and fix his attitude, and Tien was the only other person who had lost in the tournament, meaning he could go with Yajirobe. Plus he's well disciplined and it would help if he became even stronger" Bardock explained.

Krillin groaned "They will be back in time for the tournament right? I mean Kami once told us a second out here is a minute in there, and it's been like 30 minutes since you left"

"So they've been in there for like a week now?" Yamcha says while using his fingers to do the math.

"Well if we take into account the journey there and back for Grampa, which would be roughly 15 minutes then they've been in there for nearly 4 days now" Everyone turns to see Gohan sat up rubbing his head.

"Hey Gohan you're awake!" Krillin says as everyone gathers around him.

"Yeah, my head still hurts though…" Gohan continues to rub his head.

"Now that Gohan is awake we should continue with the tournament" Piccolo said, causing Bardock to smirk.

"Oh? You were waiting for the kid to wake up so you could show off to him?" Bardock began to tease again, with a small yet distant laugh coming from Raditz. The Namekian only growled at the comment and walked away from everyone.

"Geez you really like to pull his strings don't you?" Krillin itched his forehead.

"Heh, if any one of us said something like like that we'd be dead" Roshi chuckled.

Everyone got back into their previous positions in which they spectated the tournament fights at.

"Now we'lll begin match number 3 of the first round, which will be between Yamcha and Chiaotzu!" Bardock announced.

Both Chiaotzu and Yamcha got onto the arena with ease and stood on opposite ends opposing each other.

Yamcha readies himself by placing his body in a comfortable stance with two hands out in front of himself in the shape of claws, along with his left leg leading his body with his right leg behind him.

Meanwhile Chiaotzu lifted himself and a piece of the arena off the ground with his telekinesis, granting him the ability to 'fly' while fighting in the arena. The pint sized warrior also got into the signature Crane School stance and prepared himself for the fight.

"Ready… Fight!" Bardock shouts, starting the third fight of the tournament.

* * *

" _This is hell"_ Tien thought.

Both Yajirobe and Tien were lying down next to each other just outside the entrance of the Time Chamber. Neither of them have been able to stand up in the 10 times gravity, so they had to settle for just lying down on the ground.

It's only been 4 days since the two entered and some big and small changes can be seen on the two.

Yajirobe has lost some weight through the training the two have gone through, while Tien has increased his control over Ki. Because Yajirobe has powered through the training with sheer willpower, his physique has changed.

Tien on the other hand uses Ki to help his body cope with the extreme temperatures and gravity to help shield himself and allow himself to at least crawl when affected by the gravity.

Yajirobe can't get himself back to safety because he just isn't strong enough, so whenever he passes out Tien drags him back to his bed and gives him water.

The first two times this has happened Yajirobe would wake up after some good rest and immediately charge for the fridge to get food but would get stopped by Tien, who drags Yajirobe back to the training area and throws him in.

Because of this Yajirobe has lived off nothing but water for 3 days now, which has attributed to the change in his body mass.

While thinking, Tien nearly missed Yajirobe crawling past him towards the building and onto the safety platform. Once he reached his destination the Samurai just sat there drenched in sweat.

"Not gonna run to the fridge?" Tien asked.

"The hell's the point?" Yajirobe panted, wiping sweat from his forehead "You'd catch me anyway, plus I'm too tired anyway"

"Alright" Tien drags his body to the safety zone "Let's go eat"

* * *

Yamcha charged at Chiaotzu with amazing speeds, throwing a right straight towards his opponent's mid section.

Chiaotzu dodged to the left, springing off his rock and aimed his left foot towards Yamcha's head as a left side kick.

Yamcha blocked the kick grabbed the limb and threw it at the floating rock Chiaotzu was using.

Chiaotzu allowed the rock to follow his flight pattern and landed onto in gently without any damage being done.

Then Chiaotzu suddenly jumped off the rock, using so much strength that he shattered the rock into little pieces. Whilst mid air he began to spin at rapid speeds and went straight for Yamcha.

Yamcha didn't have enough time to dodge,but he's seen this attack being performed by Chiaotzu against Krillin before, so blocking it shouldn't be too difficult.

Outstretching his hands Yamcha braced himself for the impact and as Chiaotzu was about to be stopped by Yamcha the smaller human disappeared.

On pure instinct alone Yamcha tried to spin his body to defend himself however he barely managed to get his right arm up in time before Chiaotzu crashed into Yamcha's side, slowly coming to a halt in Yamcha's right side.

"Wait, how did Chiaotzu do that? Come from behind him I mean, since it should be impossible to go in the opposite direction when going at the speed Chiaotzu was going at" Gohan asked.

"He used an Afterimage of himself, then he bounced off a rock which he positioned behind Yamcha as he was flying through the air, bounced off and went straight into Yamcha's side. I barely managed to even see that, so it's no surprise you didn't" Krillin explained.

Not allowing Chiaotzu to try anything else Yamcha grabbed his opponent by the head with his left hand, did a full 360 degree spin clockwise and pitched Chiaotzu towards the ocean.

Once again Chiaotzu recovered using a rock that came up from the ocean and landed cleanly onto it.

This gave Yamcha a few seconds to recompose himself and get back into a fighting stance and think of what to do next.

Chiaotzu was not going to allow Yamcha to launch a counter attack and quickly stuck his index finger out towards Yamcha and began charging Ki.

"Dodon Ray!" Chiaotzu shouted and and launched a thin energy beam towards Yamcha's head.

Unexpectedly, Yamcha backhanded the beam away into the ocean.

"Sorry, that's not gonna work against me" Yamcha grinned. " _That seriously hurt, but I bet I looked kinda cool doing that"_ He thought, half regretting his previous decision.

Chiaotzu narrowed his eyes, unimpressed. Yamcha was holding his hand which was a clear sign that his previous attack did some damage to him, so he'll take it up a notch with the next one.

Again Chiaotzu began to charge energy in his finger, however this time he began to fly at extreme speeds through the sky.

"Dodon Barrage!" Chiaotzu's voice came from each direction along with a Dodon Ray coming from all angles. These beams were much weaker than the original Dodon Ray however being hit by 3 of these blasts would amount to being hit by the original Ki attack.

Or that's what Yamcha felt, as he struggled to dodge most beams and was slowly taking more and more damage over time.

When Chiaotzu stopped Yamcha was covered in second degree burns and some third degree as the beams did not penetrate through his body but cause disgusting spots of flesh to litter his body.

While not being as badly damaged as Yamcha is Chiaotzu was also nearing his limit. He launched roughly around the same amount of energy as 4 or 5 Dodon Rays. Plus keeping himself up with telekinesis and moving around with such quick pace quickly drained Chiaotzu's stamina.

" _Owww… I don't wanna do this anymore, these injuries are starting to becoming serious…"_ Yamcha though, lightly touching the burns on his shoulder and feeling a jolt of pain, even from the slightest touch.

" _Guess that means I have to end this now then"_ Yamcha smirked, propping his left arm out from him with his palm facing the sky.

A ball of Ki began to form above Yamcha's hand, and when it reached the size of a regular Spirit Ball Yamcha dragged his damaged right arm towards his left and grabbed onto it.

Even more energy was poured into the ball, with it not stopping until it was even bigger than Yamcha himself.

Chiaotzu's eyes widened. He was much smaller than Yamcha, and the ball was even bigger than him, meaning that if he was hit by the Ki sphere he was done for.

"Super Spirit Ball!" Yamcha yelled hurling the massive sphere of energy at Chiaotzu.

The size of the Spirit ball didn't make it any slower than its smaller form but instead increased its overall speed. It took nearly everything out of Chiaotzu to just dodge the Ki ball.

Unfortunately for him Yamcha could control his attack just as well as the normal version.

Yamcha diverted the ball back onto Chiaotzu and it hit right into him. Yamcha however was not finished just yet.

The sphere bounced off Chiaotzu and came right back at him again, and again, and again.

Over and over again until the Spirit Ball came from underneath Chiaotzu, launching him into the air before crashing into him one final time and dragging him down into the arena, causing a crater to appear over the previous cut Yajirobe made during his fight.

Chiaotzu was not getting back up.

"Winner, Yamcha!" Bardock announced.

Krillin swiftly threw two Senzu's towards Yamcha who used one on himself to heal his burns and gave the other one to Chiaotzu who barely had the strength left to chew it and swallow.

After taking a few minutes to recover, Yamcha and Chiaotzu flew off the arena and back onto the main island, engaging in conversation with everyone else.

"That was a good fight Yamcha, you put up good offence, but not much defence" Chiaotzu complemented and joked.

"Ehh, if it weren't for Senzu Beans my awesome body would be scarred by those burns you know" Yamcha said, rubbing his previously burned shoulder.

"Yeah, good thing only your face is scarred and not the rest of your body, Bulma's a lucky lady" Roshi laughed, earning grins from even Piccolo and Raditz.

Yamcha frowned but also smiled at his teacher's comment.

"Next fight will be between Piccolo and Krillin, then after that we're gonna have a 40 minute break before the next round" Bardock spoke up.

"40 minute break? It doesn't really need to be that long for us does it?" Krillin questioned.

"Not really but 30 minutes into the break I was thinking of getting Yajirobe and Tien out of the Time Chamber and get them back here for the final few fights" Bardock explained.

"30 minutes is roughly a week for them, so by the time you get them they should be in there for somewhere over 2 weeks" Gohan calculated.

"Exactly, and by then they should've gotten much stronger than before" Bardock said.

"But how would they get even stronger in just two weeks of training?" Krillin asked.

"You'll see"

* * *

Chiaotzu seems to be somewhat stronger than in the cannon story. I wonder how that could affect the future?

Anyway, this has been done because I don't want to waste the potential of an interesting character. The Earthling characters felt pretty useless as the story went on but that won't be happening in my story, everyone will have relevance in my story and everyone will have the spotlight in some way or another (Not something like Chiaotzu blowing himself up and that's basically it).

Anyway, continue reading my story and if you have anything you want to say then leave a review or two!


	10. Chapter 10 - Different Outcomes

**Chapter 10: Different Outcomes**

"Anyway, it's Piccolo's and Krillin's turn to fight now" Bardock turns towards the arena "Show us a good fight".

"Yeah, don't go too hard on him Krillin" Roshi chuckled, with Krillin letting out a nervous laugh.

" _Oh man, this is so not gonna end well"_ Krillin thought. " _He'll murder me if I don't do anything, and he'll probably get too angry if I do fight back and murder me that way"_ Krillin got even more disheartened after that thought.

Noticing Krillin's discomfort Bardock decided he should give him some words of advice.

"Just try your best, I'm sure you've heard that a lot but yeah, that's all that I can really say. Plus Piccolo isn't going to kill you, just leave you in a pretty horrible state, but at least you tried your best" Bardock finished his speech with a thumbs up.

Krillin didn't know how to feel after what Bardock had just told him, but before he could think more about it he was already on the arena with Piccolo staring him down.

Piccolo shifted himself into a strange stance that could only be the Demon Style of Martial Arts he inherited from his father's past life; crouched low with both hands open in a claw like shape along with one leg leading the other

Meanwhile Krillin shakes himself into a stance with his open left hand positioned above his head and his right hand open away from his body on the right, with his left foot forward and right foot behind it.

"Ready…" Bardock looked at the two "Fight!"

Nobody moved.

Krillin began to shiver even more, making eye contact with Piccolo seriously did not help his situation and the fact that Piccolo had not yet moved but instead glared into Krillin's eyes made Piccolo that more terrifying.

Unsure of what to do Krillin decided to make the first move and charged at Piccolo.

When he got close enough Krillin jumped and aimed a right roundhouse kick towards Piccolo's head.

The Namekian grabbed his leg and threw him head first into the ground.

"Hmpf, fight seriously or I'll eliminate you" Piccolo said in a bored manner.

Wincing, Krillin got up from the ground with his hand on the part of his head which connected with the ground.

" _Wow, Piccolo never gives out chances like that, since he's evil or something. Anyway, that was a good wake up call"_ Krillin though while getting back into a stance. " _I won't let this chance go to waste"._

This time Krillin charged Piccolo with much faster speed, catching the audience off guard. Krillin jumped off the ground and launched a right spinning heel kick straight for Piccolo's head.

Piccolo stopped the attack by grabbing the leg with his left hand and went in with a right knee aimed for Krillin's chest but was parried by Krillin with a well timed stop with his left hand.

Not hesitating anymore Krillin punched Piccolo in the face with a right hook, allowing himself to get free from Piccolo's hold on his leg and managed to retreat a few meters away from his opponent.

Piccolo held his lip for a second before grinning menacingly and looking back up at Krillin, who for a moment got shaken up by Piccolo's weird behavior.

That small moment was all Piccolo needed to come up with a counter attack.

The Namekian suddenly disappeared from Krillin's vision but almost instantly came back right in front of him. Krillin's body and mind were thrown through a loop as he was still processing the fact that Piccolo had used an Afterimage.

This gave Piccolo the perfect chance to bury his right foot deep into Krillin's stomach, launching him straight up into the sky.

Krillin had no time to recover as Piccolo jumped after him and rammed his right knee straight into Krillin's chest, causing an audible crack to be heard with Krillin coughing up blood.

This combo was finished off Piccolo holding both his hands over his head held together like you would hold an axe handle and swung like one right for Krillin's head.

Krillin was losing his consciousness from the amount of pain he received, and the last thing he saw was Piccolo's eyes widen as his hands connected with Krillin's head.

Piccolo tried to stop his swing or redirect it at least but he put too much strength behind his attack.

Krillin came crashing down like a meteorite into the ground, landing head first into the arena and causing a new crater to be formed next to the other ones.

Unfortunately Krillin had landed in a horrible position, with his neck pushed into his body.

Everybody realised what was happening, and almost instantly Yamcha began screaming, denying what had just happened.

Even Raditz was shocked. He wasn't expecting anyone to die since everyone would be needed for the fight against Vegeta and Nappa.

Gohan was crying, with Chiaotzu consoling him.

Piccolo had no clue what he should do. He knew eventually he was going to kill everyone and take over Earth, but that idea started to feel ridiculous after training with Bardock and Gohan. Right now, this all felt wrong.

"Well shit" Was all that Bardock could think to say.

* * *

"Huh?" Krillin blinked, looking around the room he was in.

"Next!" A huge figure in front of Krillin shouted, causing him to nearly jump out of his skin. He did however step forwards without questioning what was happening.

"Hmmm… Krillin, right?" The giant spoke, staring down at Krillin.

"Uh, y-yes?" Krillin nervously responded.

"I am King Yemma, and right now I need to decide what to do with you" The huge figure told Krillin.

"Decide? Wait, where even am I?" Krillin questioned.

"Figures, everyone asks the same question when they arrive here. Just look up, that should answer all your questions" King Yemma pointed above Krillin's head then went back to flipping through his book.

Krillin gave a slow nod and looked up only to see a halo above his head. Slowly he began to realise what was happening.

"I'm… Dead huh" Krillin gave a weak laugh. He can't be revived again by the Dragon Balls, so he won't see his friends again.

"Wait" Krillin looked up at King Yemma "Is Goku here?"

King Yemma stopped scrolling through his book for a moment, then carried on again.

"Yeah, he's over at King Kai's" The giant said, then he stopped looking through his book and looked at Krillin "Actually, I'll give you a choice: either go to heaven or go train with King Kai"

" _There's no need for me to train anymore, since I'm dead. Then again I am a martial artist, and if I do somehow get revived then I don't want to be considered weak"_ Krillin thought for a moment then nodded and made his choice.

"I want to train with King Kai" Krillin decided.

King Yemma grunted.

"Alright, but to get there you're gonna have to take Snake Way, which has only been completed by me! And Goku" King Yemma said the last part out a little quieter than the rest of his sentence.

Not to be beaten by his lifelong friend, Krillin smiles.

"Alright, shouldn't be too difficult if Goku could do it"

"Hah, he only arrived there today, which is pretty coincidental since you died today" King Yemma chuckled.

Krillin blinked a few times before asking "Exactly how long is Snake Way?"

"Exactly? I dunno, about a million kilometers I guess" King Yemma grunted.

"Wait what?"

* * *

"Hmm, Goku we have a problem" King Kai turned to Goku, who was still trying to catch Bubbles and begin his training.

"Huh? What is it?" Goku stopped, along with Bubbles whose attention was also captured.

"Your friend Krillin has died" Immediately Goku's face turned serious. He knew Krillin can't be revived again by the Dragon Balls since he's already been killed once. Anger began swelling up inside him.

"But he's on his way here, I asked King Yemma to give him a choice of coming here or going to heaven" King Kai said, and to his surprise the aura forming around Goku dissipated. Goku was getting really angry so he was glad he's already began calming down.

"Oh, but if he's dead then why's he coming here?" Goku asked "He can't be revived again by the Dragon Balls".

"Well, by now you should know Kami and Piccolo are not from Earth, correct?" King Kai asked, and Goku thought for a second and nodded.

"They are actually from a planet called Namek, and they have a whole different set of Dragon Balls there" As soon as Goku processed what King Kai was saying his face lit up.

"Then that means Krillin can be revived using those!" Goku had a wide grin after the realisation, then he had another thought.

"But everyone on Earth don't know that do they? Is there any way we could tell them about this?" Goku looked at King Kai.

"Nah, don't worry, luckily your father is a smart man and is already explaining this to everyone else" King Kai said.

Goku never really thought about his father that much, considering he doesn't really see him as one since he was raised by Grampa Gohan instead. Knowing that he's smart though makes him happy knowing everyone back on Earth is in capable hands.

"Alright, if Krillin is coming then I shouldn't slack off on the training!" And with that Goku lunged after Bubbles again, this time nearly grabbing a hold of his tail.

* * *

"Alright, so since Krillin can't be revived by our Dragon Balls we'd have to go to Namek, but the journey there would take us multiple months so we'd have to go there after the fight with the Saiyans, that about it?" Yamcha went over the points Bardock had made, along with some help from Raditz pinpointing how far Namek would be from Earth.

"Yeah, so since we're missing an extra fighter everyone will need to train even harder for the upcoming battle" Bardock stated. "And although we have a way to get Krillin back, killing him is inexcusable" Bardock turned towards Piccolo who was stood much further away from everyone than usual.

The human fighters all had angry looks on their faces. Even if it was an accident Krillin's death was a good reminder to them that Piccolo is pure evil and can never be trusted.

Bardock and Gohan both recognised Piccolo as a better person and understood that it was not his intention to kill Krillin, so they forgave him.

Raditz doesn't care about Krillin's death at all.

"Guess the tournament has to end here then doesn't it?" Roshi began walking over to turtle.

"It doesn't have to, I still haven't had a fight with anyone, plus don't you want to test your strength against Raditz?" Bardock tried to convince Roshi.

"Nah, it's clear as day that I would be beaten by Raditz. Anyway, if you want to continue this you'll have to do that after you check up on Yajirobe and Tien, it's been a good amount of time since they've gone in" Roshi pointed out.

"Oh yeah, I nearly forgot about that. I'm gonna go to the Lookout and get them back here then" With that Bardock flew off towards the lookout.

As Bardock began to fly off Gohan spoke up.

"Do you think they became stronger?" Gohan asked.

"Who knows kid, hopefully they have" Yamcha answered.

* * *

 _Five Minutes Later_

Bardock had finally arrived at Kami's Lookout. The flight there was… unlike his normal journeys there since he decided to fly over a city and check out Earth's civilisation. It was quite different to the people on Planet Vegeta as everyone was living quite peacefully instead of fighting each other like Saiyans would.

The weird part came when he caught sight of a robbery in some part of the city. It was none of his business to intervene so he didn't butt in but the person who was getting away was somewhat stronger than the rest of the people in the city which caught his interest.

The strangest part came when the robber managed to get away and as she was looking around for the police she looked up at Bardock her face froze up.

The person yelled something at him but he figured she was just surprised that Bardock could float so he decided to fly away and continue flying towards the Lookout.

When he landed Kami and Mr. Popo were already expecting him as per usual.

"Are they done yet?" Bardock asked.

"Perhaps, I cannot see what is happening inside the chamber however you can go inside and check up on them if you so wish" Kami turned away and began walking towards the part of the Lookout which contained Tien and Yajirobe.

Once they arrived Bardock reached out to grab the door handle but was surprised when it began opening by itself.

Everyone took a step back for the door to fully open and two figures stepped out from the Time Chamber.

"What a coincidence. You two feel any stronger?" Bardock asked.

"Definitely" Tien spoke first. His body has gone through some physical changes, as his upper body was much bigger than before, however his lower body has also become more muscular so it can properly keep the rest of the body up.

There also seemed to be very small amounts of Ki leaking out from Tien's body compared to everyone else.

"I guess, more importantly I'm hungry" The other figure spoke, who simply did not look like Yajirobe anymore.

Yajirobe's body has become much taller than before. Now he looks like he stands around 5'11 compared to somewhere around 5'5 before entering the chamber. He has also lost nearly all of his body fat and looks more like a warrior now. His hair is still shaggy and going over his shoulders with a loose Yukata covering his body.

Even Kami was amazed at the changes that have happened to Yajirobe's body within the 2 weeks that he spent in the Chamber.

"How did you grow so much in so little time?" Mr. Popo spoke with a shocked look on his face.

Yajirobe just shrugged, even he doesn't get how that happened but it doesn't bother him too much.

"Anyway, how's the tournament?" Tien asked Bardock.

"It was going well, until Krillin died" Bardock said bluntly.

Tien became angry, really angry after hearing Krillin had died.

"He can't get revived! Who killed him!?" Tien demanded answers.

"This will take me a while to explain so how about we start flying back and I'll tell you everything that's happened alright?" Bardock attempted to calm Tien down with some success.

"Fine, hopefully I won't need any revenge once we arrive"

* * *

We've finally reached 10 chapters of the story and with the 10th chapter come some insane changes to the story! How will all of this change the outcome of the story?

Originally I wasn't planning on killing Krillin off at all and I thought of it on a whim and as weird and unrealistic as it seems I feel as though it would really change up my story from the original cannon, so I hope you enjoy and don't hate what I've done. If you do hate what I've done then let me know but I know where I want to take this story so I feel as though it was the right decision.


	11. Chapter 11 - Development

**Chapter 11: Development**

"So Krillin died by accident" Tien sadly says as he flies back towards Kame House.

"And someone's gonna be headin' to Kami's home Planet to revive him after this is done" Yajirobe spoke up, now being able to fly on his instead of being carried by Bardock.

"Yeah but he might not be the only reason why we're going to Namek" Bardock said whilst gaining confused looks from both Earthlings.

"Nobody else has died, unless you plan on reviving some else?" Tien asked.

"I thought about reviving my old teammates, but they're probably rotting in hell. That's not what I had in mind though, I don't think everyone will come out of the fight unscathed" Bardock explained.

"That thought also crossed my mind when I was training but I hope something like that isn't going to happen" Tien said with a determined look.

"Well, even if someone does die we can just revive them, so it's not too big of a deal" This time Tien frowned at Bardock's comment.

"Watching someone important to you die is horrible though, even if they can be brought back to life" Tien argued, angry and disgusted at how Bardock could just disregard life so easily.

"Kid, I've destroyed whole civilisations without too much effort. Death doesn't phase me anymore. Plus, if someone I cared about died and I knew I could revive them then I wouldn't worry too much. Anyway, I'm a Saiyan, I only care about a good fight" Bardock argued his point, but Tien wasn't about to back down.

"So if Raditz died you wouldn't care at all?" Tien insisted on making Bardock understand his side of the argument.

"Hah, I've been gone most of his life so he probably doesn't even think of me as a father. He can also just be revived back if he died, so no, I don't really care that much" Bardock went as far as to smirk after his comment.

After Bardock's comment everyone went silent for a few seconds.

"You're an asshole" Surprisingly this came from Yajirobe, but his tone of voice made it sound like he doesn't really care about Bardock's comments at all but felt like he needed to chime in.

"Try and guess how many planets have called me that" Bardock smirked, reminding Tien that even though Bardock is Goku's father, he's as ruthless as Raditz when it comes to showing any sort of emotion.

"Oh, something interesting did happen when I was on my way to Kami's" Bardock began speaking again.

"What was it?" Tien asked, skeptical at what Bardock found interesting considering up to this point all he thought Bardock was interested in was training, though the same went for himself too.

"I decided to fly over a city to see what sort of inhabitants there are on Earth and I happened to sense someone who was not as strong as us but was stronger than anyone else in the city" Bardock began his explanation which caught Tien's attention.

"The part which confused me was when the person noticed me and they just froze up and immediately began shouting up at me. I just thought they were surprised that I could fly but I feel like that wasn't the case" Bardock finished his summary.

"You do resemble Goku, so it might've been someone he knows. What did he look like?" Tien began wondering who this guy was.

"Actually it was a she, with blonde hair and a horrible attitude. I saw her committing a robbery before she saw me" This description from Bardock caused Tien to form a weird look, one that doesn't look like it belongs on his face.

Yajirobe also put two and two together and smirked.

"What, do you know her?" Bardock probed.

"It's a long story, and I hope she isn't going to become involved in anything after seeing your face" Tien sighed.

Luckily for Tien, even if Bardock had some questions they could already see Kame House and the island everyone was on so there was no time to ask about the person in question.

After the three landed everyone had gathered around aside from Piccolo who was still stood away from everyone else. However even from where he stood he could sense how much Yajirobe has improved but was confused as to why he could barely sense anything coming from Tien.

Reluctantly, Piccolo began walking towards everyone else.

"Whoa Tien, have your muscles gotten bigger again? As cool as that looks isn't that dangerous for your health?" Yamcha asked, impressed and worried for his friend.

"Yeah but I can just do this" Tien looked at Roshi and suddenly decreased his muscle mass.

Master Roshi grinned, impressed knowing that someone beside him has managed to learn how to manipulate their own body in such a way.

"That's really cool!" Gohan complemented. "But how did Yajirobe not only lose nearly all of his body fat but also grow taller?"

"That… I don't have an answer for" Tien said, along with Yajirobe shrugging signifying that he has no clue how this has happened either.

"I'm wondering how you've managed to gain such good Ki control in such a short amount of time" Raditz spoke up.

"That also confused me. I've managed to learn more about Ki control in the past two weeks than I have over the past couple of years. I guess maybe it's because my body was naturally becoming accustomed towards the harsh environments and my control over Ki became better" Tien explained and also guessed.

Raditz wasn't happy with Tien's horrible explanation so he just shrugged and went back to his own thoughts.

Piccolo felt the same as he only came over to find out how to become stronger only to find nothing new.

"Anyway, now that everyone is here should we continue with the tournament or should we stop? Roshi won't be participating against Raditz and I don't think Yamcha is willing to fight Piccolo" Bardock explains the situation, looking at Yamcha to see what his response would be.

"Yeah you're right, I don't. I'll probably die because of the difference in strength" Yamcha decided, frowning. He wasn't as angry at Piccolo anymore, just that he isn't strong enough to even fight him. " _Would I even be of any help against the Saiyans if they're even stronger than Piccolo?"_ Yamcha wondered.

"Well since that's happening I guess we're ending the tournament here" Bardock sighs, then pulled a grin, "Unless Tien and Yajirobe want to jump back in?" He turns to the two in question.

"Sure, I don't mind, what about you Yajirobe?" Tien looks at the Samurai.

"Don't feel like it" Yajirobe says, avoiding eye contact with Bardock as he says this.

"Yes you do" Bardock frowns.

"Yes I do" Yajirobe reluctantly agreed.

"Well that's that then, now we need to decide who's fighting who" Bardock says, allowing the four to decide between themselves who they want to fight.

"Just put the two back into the groups they were in before, Tien would fight Piccolo" Raditz pointed to Tien and Piccolo "And Yajirobe would fight me" Raditz pointed to himself with his thumb.

After nobody disagreed with this idea Bardock decided to continue the tournament.

"Alright, Yajirobe and Raditz are the first pair up" With Bardock's announcement the two flew over to the arena and got into their positions.

As before Yajirobe stood straight with only his thumb ready on his scabbard, signifying he's ready.

Raditz realising that this next fight could be quite difficult gets into his own stance too, with his left arm placed further out from his body than his right arm along with a slouched back with both legs apart from each other, left leg leading the right.

Both fighters are ready for the fight.

"Alright" Bardock quickly eyes the two to check if they're ready.

"Ready… Fight!" Bardock announced.

Raditz was the first one to move, or so he thought because as soon as he made the slightest indication that he was moving towards Yajirobe the Samurai disappeared from his sight.

Drawing his sword Yajirobe appeared behind the Saiyan and cut diagonally from the left of his lower body up towards Raditz' right side.

Raditz barely managed to spin his body around towards Yajirobe and dodge towards the way the sword was swung from, luckily only cutting off a long strip of his hair.

"Bastard!" Raditz shouted, pissed off that his hair just got sliced by Yajirobe, and in retaliation charged an energy blast with his right hand and smashed it into his opponent's stomach.

The Ki blast was so strong it managed to send Yajirobe flying backwards towards the ocean however he managed to recover quick enough and use a strong Kiai to push himself back onto the fight stage.

So far everyone on the spectator stage is impressed by how much strength Yajirobe has acquired in the two weeks he spent trying to get himself accustomed to ten times his normal gravity.

This time when Raditz charged he used more power and got in front of Yajirobe in almost an instant, right foot in the air aiming right for Yajirobe's face.

Even though he managed to step backwards and dodge the strike, so much power was placed behind the kick causing Yajirobe to stumble backwards slightly, now becoming off balance.

This gave Raditz the perfect chance to deal a good amount of damage against Yajirobe. Using his left leg he kicked Yajirobe's legs, sweeping them and causing the Samurai to begin falling towards the ground.

As he was falling, Yajirobe was almost defenceless against Raditz' stomp, however before the attack could land Yajirobe stook his Katana out to jab Raditz as a last ditch attempt at defending himself.

The sword did not stop Raditz' movements until his foot was right above Yajirobe's head because the Saiyan only then realised exactly what part of his body was hit by the sword.

From the audience Bardock began laughing and pointing at Raditz, with everyone else confused about what had just happened.

When Raditz looked next to his standing foot, he saw the tail that was previously wrapped around his waist lying on the floor.

"Uh, sorry?" Yajirobe apologized, quickly getting up from his falling position.

Raditz began screaming.

"My Tail! You cut off my Tail! How dare you!?" Raditz continued screaming and began charging an aura around himself.

Yajirobe became scared, the arena around him began to shake along with the ocean creating huge waves that are crashing into the arena.

The spectators also became worried. They did not need a repeat of what had happened to Krillin.

Unexpectedly, Yajirobe also began charging up Ki, creating a cloak or aura around himself as well.

Both fighters began showing an amazing display of power.

The area was surrounded by the sound of screaming, crashing waves and Ki.

After a minute or two of powering up Raditz stuck his left arm out above his head and began charging a ball of pink energy in his hand. Then he stuck his arm out in front of himself, along with his other hand and charged the ball up to be even bigger than before.

The ball swiftly enveloped his whole hand, unstable energy crackling up his whole arm.

While Raditz was doing this Yajirobe was also charging for his own attack. He controlled all of his energy into his sword, which by now has been placed back into its scabbard. With so much energy being poured into the sword, light blue energy was glowing brightly from the Katana.

"Saturday!" Raditz flared his aura up to even bigger heights.

"CRASH!" The Saiyan warrior screamed, firing his ball shaped Ki attack which now looks more like a bullet rather than a sphere.

Yajirobe was ready. He wasn't going to just urinate himself like he did last time but instead take this attack head on.

With a serious and determined face Yajirobe called out for his attack and allowed for the energy bullet to get close to him.

"Laigiri" At ridiculous speeds Yajirobe drew his sword, slicing a perfect cut through the Ki attack Raditz had just attacked him with.

"D-did he just cut Ki?" Gohan stammered, impressed, amazed, excited and scared by what he's witnessing.

The draw of the sword even looked fast for Bardock, who only grinned in excitement at how powerful both Raditz and Yajirobe have become and came up with a brilliant plan involving Raditz' Scouter.

When Raditz' attack was cut through however, Raditz himself was nowhere to be found.

Yajirobe's eyes widened.

"Begone!" Was what Yajirobe heard from behind him, realising he's probably screwed. He then realised his sword still has a good amount of power left from his previous attack.

Turning around as fast as he could he saw Raditz in the sky a good few meters away from Yajirobe.

" _And how am I supposed to hit him from here?"_ Yajirobe's alarms in his head began ringing again, then he remembered he could actually hit him from here, feeling slightly dumb.

Unfortunately because of the second he took to think Raditz had launched a pure white energy wave right at him.

Having no time to concentrate his energy properly Yajirobe just swung his sword towards Raditz' attack, shouting "Ka-Blam Slicer!".

Just like before, a light blue Ki slice in the shape of a crescent moon came from the Katana and collided with the energy wave.

This time there was no cut. The attack from Yajirobe managed to burrow its way through the attack but ended up being enveloped by his opponent's Ki.

Not even 2 seconds later Yajirobe was also enveloped the same way as his attack was.

"Winner" Bardock began his announcement. The smoke didn't need to even be cleared for everyone to know who was the clear winner in this situation.

"Ra-" Bardock was suddenly cut off by the dust forcibly being dispersed around Yajirobe, with everyone becoming confused and shocked.

Yajirobe was stood on his feet, battered and covered in spots of blood all around his body but still standing.

"Haah… Haah" Yajirobe breathed. "Yeah no I forfeit" Yajirobe gasped, instantly causing everyone to disappointingly put their face into their hands.

"Winner, Raditz" Bardock finished his announcement, also disappointed and annoyed that this fight didn't last longer.

Raditz wasn't happy about this outcome. He was still pissed off that his tail was cut off by that idiot but there wasn't much he could do when Yajirobe instantly got beside Bardock after the end of the match was called.

When Raditz got back onto the main island everyone was gathered around Bardock.

"That was an awesome fight Mr. Yajirobe. Although you should maybe think of a better name for your 'Ka-Blam Slicer' move" Gohan complemented and explained.

"Wha- Hey I like that name!" Yajirobe felt insulted that a little kid would just say something horrible like that about his cool naming sense.

"I mean, it doesn't fit that well with 'Laigiri', so can I think of a name?" Gohan's eyes lit up.

Yajirobe could see where Gohan was coming from but he wasn't about to lose to some punk.

"Alright, if you can think of an even better name then go ahead" Yajirobe crossed his arms and huffed.

Noticing what Bardock had in his hands Yamcha decided to ask Bardock what he was doing part way through the fight.

"I saw you you messing with that earlier, what was that about?" Yamcha wondered, asking Bardock why he began pointing it around at everyone.

"Oh dont worry, just a little message to our friends" Bardock grinned with clear evil intent in his eyes.

* * *

A dim light lit up a small circular space.

After a few mechanical sounds a huge figure within the cramped space speaks up.

"Vegeta, can you hear me?" The figure speaks to his Scouter.

Silence.

"Right… Well you saw those right. I wasn't seeing anything, those huge blasts of energy had huge power levels!" The figure spoke, with clear worry in his voice.

"I don't see your point Nappa, the rest were a bunch of weaklings anyway" Vegeta finally spoke, eyes closed. Pretending like he was sleeping didn't work.

"Did you watch to the end of that? With the guy in the Saiyan armor who looked like Kakarot?" Nappa asked.

Vegeta took a deep breath and sighed.

"No, I got bored a few seconds into it" Vegeta lazily answered. He did wonder about the Kakarot part, since he thought he got killed, and where would they even get Saiyan armor from apart from Raditz?

"His power level was ridiculous, if any more power was shown the Scouter would break so I didn't get a good read on him" Nappa explained, which got Vegeta's attention.

"Oh? And what did the scouter say about his power level?" Vegeta decided to entertain Nappa. Raditz got a pretty shitty Scouter since he was the weakest out of everyone, so he only deserved the worst possible equipment.

"It's over 9000" Nappa spoke.

This caused Vegeta to open his eyes. He was still stronger than that so he didn't care too much yet he decided to go over the footage sent by the people on Earth anyway.

"Interesting" Vegeta grinned. "This should be more entertaining than I thought, although Nappa I wonder if you'd stand a chance against them" Vegeta chuckled.

"No I probably wouldn't do too well against them if there's too many of them" Nappa admitted. He wasn't the royal advisor to the Prince of all Saiyans for nothing, so admitting this much wasn't too painful for his pride.

Vegeta's face was wiped away of any amusement and frowned.

"You know what, I was beginning to feel bored anyway. Set a course for some planets and we'll have a few matches. Maybe even kill a civilisation or three" A new grin formed on Vegeta's face, this one was much more menacing than before.

"Heh heh heh, as you say Vegeta" Nappa began laughing with a twisted expression on his face.

* * *

Once again I apologise for the late upload, and after such an important milestone too, but I had good reasoning! I was swamped with work and it was my birthday, so that happened.

Anyway, this chapter, few things to talk about.

First off, it's the first chapter to hit 3000 words! All others were around 2500 or 2800 but this is good development.

Secondly, Yajirobe's move Laigiri is a term used for when a sword is drawn and instantly used to slice with its momentum, so there's that.

Finally during the part where Gohan asks to think of a new name for his 'Ka-Blam Slicer' will be decided up to you guys! If you want to that is. Message me or leave a review of what you want it to be called, otherwise I'll get a friend to think of something or I'll think of something myself.

Continue reading my story and enjoy!


	12. Chapter 12 - Demon Versus Crane

**Chapter 12: Demon Versus Crane**

"Guess it's our turn next" Tien says, slowly flying over towards the arena.

"Good luck man, get a good hit in for Krillin" Yamcha smiled, putting a thumbs up towards Tien.

In response Tien nodded, although he wasn't doing this for revenge. Bardock was right, Krillin will get revived and his death was just an unfortunate accident. Plus, since Goku went to train with King Kai according to Kami then Krillin will probably do the same, so it's not all that bad.

Not too far behind him Piccolo was also floating towards the arena.

Once both fighters landed opposite each other the two got into their signature stances; Piccolo in the Demon Style and Tien in the Crane Style.

Both cool and calm making eye contact with expressionless faces, ready for their fight.

"Ready… Fight!" Bardock announced.

" _Hmm… He's hiding his true power, his Ki sits on the same level as a puny human, this could be troublesome…"_ Piccolo thought, wondering what his first move should be.

Piccolo decided to swiftly stretch his left arm out and launch it towards Tien and grab him, however this did not go to plan.

Flaring up his Ki, Tien reacted very quickly, dodging to the left of Piccolo's arm and instead grabbing it with his right and forcefully pulling the Namekian towards himself.

Once close enough Tien prepared a left roundhouse kick but Piccolo was prepared for that.

When Piccolo decided he was in the perfect range he shouted "Kuchikarakikōha!" and revealed an energy blast in his mouth.

Tien had no other option but to let go of Piccolo's arm and dodge the incoming attack, opting to dodge to his left and barely avoiding the Ki attack.

Piccolo wasn't finished with that however as he charged after Tien with a quick yet powerful right uppercut to his stomach.

The punch landed, shallow however as Tien backed away and upwards which caused him to take minimal damage but this allowed him to begin his own counter attack

Whilst in the air Tien launched a barrage of punches towards Piccolo, who began to be pushed into the ground by the amount of powerful hits he was taking.

All this managed to do was bruise his forearms as he managed to block each and every punch Tien launched.

Finding an opportunity, Piccolo backed out of the hole he created and charged right for Tien, who was still up in the air from his previous attack. Using this to his advantage Piccolo jumped with amazing force and planted his right knee into Tien's stomach, causing the Earthling to spit up some saliva from the tremendous force put on his abdomen.

The attack caused Tien to be launched up into the sky.

Jumping after him Piccolo used an after image and a Kiai to propel himself above Tien, who was barely prepared for the attacks Piccolo pummeled into him.

Most of Piccolo's attacks were either parried or blocked, however a good timed axe kick to Tien's head caused him to fall back down towards the arena and crash into it with tremendous force.

Piccolo landed beside the crater with narrowed eyes.

"I don't know why you thought hiding your full power against me was a smart idea, but you should stop doing that before this ends badly" Piccolo explained.

"Unfortunately you're wrong, that's not why I'm doing this" Tien corrected Piccolo from behind him.

Piccolo jumped as quickly as he could away from Tien, who he had no idea was behind him.

" _Damn, I should've been able to sense him!"_ Piccolo thought as he landed a good distance away from his opponent.

"But you're right, we won't be getting anywhere like this" Tien grunted as he began powering up mid sentence. This time his Ki shot through the roof and would be impossible to not get a sense of unlike his previous level of power.

Along with his Ki Tien's muscle mass increased to an even bulkier state.

Piccolo grinned, excited that his opponent won't be done in so easily and could continue fighting.

"Hmm…" Bardock began thinking, which caught Gohan's attention.

"What's wrong Grampa Bardock?" Gohan asked, wondering what he was thinking about.

"I'm just wondering whether Tien can use that 'Transformation' properly without any drawbacks" Bardock explained, which Gohan responded to with a confused look along with a tilted head nudging Bardock to continue his explanation.

"Just carry on watching kid, you'll notice it soon enough" Bardock pointed towards Tien.

Tien shot off the ground at amazing speeds, creating a decent sized crater where his back foot previously was. Tien launched his left fist right for Piccolo's head.

Piccolo's eyes widened as he barely managed to throw his hands up to protect his face. This however did not give him enough time to properly ready himself which resulted in both his arms snapping like twigs.

Piccolo let out a loud roar of pain before managing to back away once more from his opponent.

" _That asshole broke both of my arms with ease! It'll take a minute or two for both of them to heal, so I'll need to stall somehow until they're done"_ Piccolo thought, getting his breathing back to normal and began to recover from his wounds.

With both his arms hanging by his sides Piccolo also began powering up. Blocking Tien's strikes would be easy when he's at full power but only dodging would be quite challenging.

Once he was done Piccolo suddenly began to split, causing a whole new Piccolo to be created right alongside the original.

Tien allowed this to happen. He needed to test his newfound ability, considering it isn't quite finished yet.

Once done, the two Namekians attacked Tien from the front, launching barrage after barrage of kicks and knees towards the Earthling.

While one would have been easier to deal with, two opponents were much harder, even if they were only using their legs.

Tien decided to begin fighting back. Any moment Piccolo's arms would become usable again, so ending the fight now would seem like the best option.

Jumping into the sky Tien held both of his arms up in front of his face and began shouting whilst sending a massive amount of Ki to his hands.

Both the Piccolos knew what was about to happen and knew there was nothing they could do to stop him with their arms broken.

Luckily just then both their right arms healed, however their left arms were still hard to lift up.

Thinking fast, the original Piccolo grabbed the clone's right arm with his own right arm and began swinging him.

"Tri Beam! HA!" Tien shouted, firing his cannon of an attack.

Right as the attack was being released, Piccolo let go of his clone who flew at incredible speeds towards Tien, who ended up colliding with Tien's attack right as it was launched.

This time Yamcha covered Gohan's eyes right before the impact.

The clone's body from chest down along with his broken left arm were completely vapourised by the Tri Beam, green blood gushing out from the torso along with the clone's eyes going limp. Dead.

To Tien, the body was falling down towards the water in slow motion. He was shocked at how he just killed someone, even if they were just a 'clone'.

This however gave Piccolo enough time to finally heal his other arm and begin his counterattack against Tien.

Piccolo powered up even further, pouring his remaining power into his right hand whilst supporting it with his left.

Tien snapped out of his thoughts and quickly realised what was happening, and while falling there was only one thing he could that would be effective.

Placing his hands up to his face sidewards with his palms facing him, Tien shouted "Solar Flare!".

"Explosive De-" Piccolo was cut off by a bright shining light burning his eyes, causing him to lose the Ki in his hands and have his body hunched over clutching his face all while screaming in pain.

Tien landed back onto the arena and quickly sprung off the ground and aimed a left chop towards Piccolo's neck.

Right as the attack was about to land however Tien was shocked to find Piccolo smirking. It was impossible to stop his attack and back away as Tien noticed Piccolo's trap all too late.

Piccolo straightened his body out and threw his arms up into the air, forming a sphere of Ki around himself.

"Hyper Explosive Demon Wave!" Piccolo shouted, releasing a burst of Ki into all directions, completely engulfing Tien along with the arena and some of the ocean.

" _He pretended to disperse his Ki but it instead spread to the rest of his body. He drew Tien in and with correct timing released an Explosive Wave. Impressive"_ Bardock thought.

Once the energy had dissipated, Yamcha flew straight into the settling dust to try and find Tien and save him in case he might be drowning.

After a few moments, Tien was discovered to be lying down on his back facing the sky in the crater Piccolo created, which was quickly filling up with salt water from the sea.

Right next to him was Piccolo, who was face first in the dirt on the little platform he had which wasn't swallowed by his Ki wave.

"Winner, Piccolo!" Bardock announced.

Yamcha decided to ignore the Namekian and pick Tien up out from the water, only to be surprised by Gohan, who was right next to him picking Piccolo off the ground by his arm.

"Wait, Gohan, what're you doing?" Yamcha stammered.

"Huh, me? I'm helping Mr. Piccolo up off the ground. He's too exhausted to get himself up" Gohan explained.

"No, I mean how are you picking him up so easily? He weighs like 300 pounds, plus you're flying!" Yamcha pointed out, while also pointing to the empty space beneath Gohan's feet.

"Oh" Gohan looked beneath himself to check.

"So I am" The child scratched the back of his head, confusing Yamcha even more.

Yamcha decided to not question Gohan anymore. He's Goku's son and a Saiyan, so this shouldn't be that surprising.

Both managed to fly back to the rest of the group and lay the two fighters on the ground and allow them to rest.

"That was a pretty close fight. I couldn't tell who was gonna win out of the two. Though Piccolo sacrificing his clone was a lot more gruesome than I expected it to be, considering it's just a clone" Yamcha shared his thoughts on the fight with the rest of the group.

"Except for the fact that it isn't just some simple clone. Namekians can literally split themselves into perfect organic copies of themselves" Everyone turned to Bardock.

"Meaning Tien just killed 'Piccolo', even if he wasn't the original 'Piccolo'" Bardock put more emphasis when saying Piccolo's name.

"So does the copy just disappear when it's no longer needed or does it merge back with the original? Because if they have to merge back then that copy is long gone" Roshi pointed out a crucial point about Piccolo's technique.

"That I don't know, but it probably wouldn't be able to sustain itself without the original feeding it Ki, since in the end it is just a clone" Bardock concluded.

"So if it's just a clone, what was the point in trying to correct me?" Yamcha pointed out.

Bardock scoffed.

"You know what I mean, don't try and nitpick an argument you won't win" Bardock looked Yamcha directly into his eyes to further reinforce his point.

"Um, shouldn't we give Mr. Piccolo and Mr. Tien Senzu Beans?" Gohan spoke up, ending the argument before Yamcha does something stupid.

"Piccolo is still conscious and Tien deserves some rest, give them 10 or 15 minutes and then give them Senzu's" Bardock brushed the two aside and began walking over to Gohan.

"Right now, we have something more important to deal with" Bardock stopped in front of Gohan, picked him up by his head and flung him straight up into the sky.

Everyone's jaws dropped, followed by a bunch of voices voicing their concerns about what Bardock just did.

"Haah, just look up" Bardock let out an annoyed breath, pointing up towards the sky.

When everyone looked up, they saw Gohan calmly and slowly descending back down towards the ground.

"That wasn't necessary, you could have just told me to fly instead of throwing me into the air!" Gohan protested after performing a clean landing.

"Just needed to check if you could think fast in bad situations" Bardock responded.

"Actually I'm also confused as to how you've managed to learn how to fly so easily" Yamcha questioned.

"Don't you just push Ki out from beneath yourself?" Gohan asked, confused that such a simple concept was difficult for everyone else to understand.

"I mean, Master Roshi hopped like that before, but to fly don't you just continue using Ki to hold yourself up?" Gohan continued.

"Well, yeah, but normally that would be difficult since you'd need good Ki control to do something like that, along with a good amount of Ki" Yamcha explained.

"Maybe it just means Gohan is talented?" Roshi chimed in.

"Or maybe you're all slacking…" Raditz muttered under his breath.

"I think it's because I'm using Piccolo's flight technique rather than the one everyone else uses" Gohan theorised.

"How is that different from the way we fly?" Yajirobe spoke this time.

"It's hard to explain, but for example if I flew up, I'd use Ki to push myself upwards from the bottom of my body, however the technique you all have uses Ki all around the body to carry yourselves upwards, causing more Ki to be used which is wasted, I think?" Gohan explained his theory.

"You're close" Everyone turned away to discover Piccolo sat up, most of his injuries nearly healed naturally, while Tien is still unconscious next to him.

"But I won't reveal the whole technique. You've done well to discover all of that from only watching me fly, however it still needs some work" Piccolo stood up from his previous position and began doing some basic stretches.

"Give a Senzu bean to the Human and let's begin the next round" Piccolo ordered.

"You sure you don't need a Senzu?" Bardock asked.

"Give me another 15 minutes and I'll be ready" Piccolo continued with his stretches.

"Hah, you think that will be good enough to beat me green man? Eat the bean because otherwise I won't get a good fight" Raditz smirked.

"You sure _you_ don't need one? Maybe your hairline might get fixed this time" Piccolo returned the trash talk.

Raditz brushed the comment off with a scoff, however ignoring his father's laughter proved to be much more difficult.

" _I swear I'll rip his arms off next round"_ Raditz grinned.

* * *

Tien shows off his newfound power however it still wasn't enough to defeat Piccolo. Gohan continues to prove his fighting genius. Tien kinda gets revenge for Krillin. Fun stuff all around.

Tien's strength was supposed to be shown off even more, however that didn't happen. I should really learn how to do longer fight scenes, but this should do for now. Maybe it'll be explained later on, or some of you could reach your own conclusions of where this is headed.

Finally, Gohan explaining Piccolo's flight technique compared to everyone else was a theory I came up with on the spot. I've read about Piccolo having a different flight technique and seen a video of how Gohan easily taught Videl how to fly thanks to Piccolo's technique, which I went from and came up with this. I don't know if I want to continue coming up with my own explanations on how things work in the Dragon Ball universe but we'll see.

Oh, there is something that needs to be addressed though, which are reviews. Thank you to everyone who has left reviews, especially warriorofdark who has left continuous helpful reviews and RKF22 who has also left a few encouraging reviews. However I have received one review by a guest who said "Terrible story". I mean I can't complain, I did say I accept good and bad reviews, however this just doesn't really tell me anything helpful to improve on, so at least tell me what's bad.

Anyway, thank you to everyone who reads my story and continue if you enjoy it, or if you don't then leave a review telling me what you don't like!


	13. Chapter 13 - Bad Meets Evil

**Chapter 13: Bad Meets Evil**

"Oww… Did I miss anything?" Tien groaned, sitting up and groaning even more thanks to the injuries he received from his previous fight.

"Nah, we were waiting for you to wake up so we could continue with the tournament" Yamcha explained, walking over and handing a Senzu Bean to his friend.

Tien nodded, "Thanks" he said whilst taking the Senzu from Yamcha, placing it in his mouth and chewing on it, already feeling his strength returning to him.

"Alright, I'm ready to watch the fight now" Tien stood up and began walking back to everyone with Yamcha slightly ahead of him.

"Actually before that I wanted to address something first" Bardock spoke up and began walking over to Tien.

Tien became confused when Piccolo also started walking over.

"It's about that buffed up form you used when you fought Piccolo, can you go back into it again?" Bardock asked.

Tien wondered where this was going, then he realised.

"No need, I know what you're gonna say, and I realise I probably won't be able to use it against the Saiyans" Tien replied with an explanation.

"Wait, why not? You were doing pretty well against Piccolo with it, so why stop using it" Gohan frowned, not seeing what the problem with it is.

Roshi chuckled, "You saw me using the same technique when I fought Yajirobe right?" Gohan nodded, "Well I've had a many decades to learn how to properly control that form, Tien only had maybe a week" Master Roshi explained.

Gohan came to a slow realisation. "Meaning the form is incomplete or something?"

Tien nodded.

"But like I said before Tien managed to fight quite evenly with Piccolo, with two Piccolo's actually" Gohan argued.

Tien powered up like before into his buffed up state. "I'd be easier to just show you what we mean"

Getting into a proper stance, Tien charged at Piccolo who easily sidestepped the right punch that was aimed for his head to the left.

Tien turned and launched a left roundhouse kick to his opponent's body but was once again dodged.

Finally, Tien began a barrage of punches that were supposed to hit Piccolo, but each attack missed.

Tien stopped and powered back down.

"Now do you understand? That form has explosive power but it slows the user down. Tien caught Piccolo by surprise which is why his arms were broken" Bardock explained, with Piccolo reluctantly agreeing.

"Oh… So if Tien had more time he could find the perfect balance between power and speed and fight more evenly with Piccolo?" Gohan realised, with his thoughts being confirmed once everyone nodded in agreement.

"But something like that won't be done for a while. I managed to use this technique but if I continue to grow more in power or speed then it would become harder to regulate this form, meaning it's only good for slow or dumb opponents" Tien finished his explanation.

"Or it could work against enemies who've never seen that form before, I mean you caught Piccolo by surprise but you won't be able to use it against him again" Gohan argued, figuring out a use for such a technique.

"Maybe, but it's too much of a risk to use against the Saiyans, thanks for the suggestion though" Tien thanked Gohan, who got a big smile back from the child.

"That's not all I wanted to know about though, I wanted to know how you managed to hide your Power Level but fight like you would normally" Bardock began questioning Tien again.

Piccolo was also interested. He was still confused how he couldn't sense Tien during their fight but he was still using his normal strength.

"Actually when I was trying to train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber my body was using all of its Ki to allow me to move, but for some reason when Yajirobe tried to sense me he could barely feel my Ki" Tien began his explanation, with Yajirobe nodding in agreement to his previous point.

"So then I realised my body stopped leaking Ki out from its body, wasting nearly no energy and allowing me to last longer in a fight" Tien stopped when everyone had shocked expressions on their faces.

Before anyone could speak up Tien continued "But this takes a lot of concentration to accomplish so I wouldn't recommend doing it for long periods of time, just to maybe confuse your enemies. There is just one problem with it though..." Tien crossed his arms.

"Which is?" Raditz demanded. Even he became interested in Tien's discovery.

"No matter how hard I try I can't stop all of the energy from leaking out. There's like a wall that's stopping me from fully using the energy leaking out from my body" Tien finished his explanation.

"He's right, I can't fully concentrate all of my Ki back into my body" Bardock confirmed.

"Well it's useful against enemies who you're hiding from" Gohan pointed out.

"Meaning it's useless! What kind of warrior would hide from their opponent? This was a waste of time" Raditz decided, though he knows it'll be useful to escape Vegeta if he and Nappa prove to be too much for them.

"Right, so is that all?" Tien asked.

"Yeah, guess we can continue on with the tournament now" Bardock decided, walking back over to his usual spot from which he made announcements from.

Both Piccolo and Raditz made their way towards the arena, which by now was littered with bumps and holes from the previous fights, making it difficult to hold proper balance when trying to stand on its surface.

Piccolo settled into his Demon Style stance, while Raditz readied himself into his new and improved Low Class Warrior stance.

Both fighters glaring at each other with Demonic and Animalistic grins on their faces.

"Ready…" Bardock began his announcement.

Raditz charged Piccolo, who was only a moment behind the Saiyan, also having the intention of charging his opponent. Neither could wait any longer and just went for each other, completely forgetting about Bardock and his announcement.

Piccolo launched a right fist towards Raditz' head, however to his surprise Raditz took the blow head on, literally.

A streak of blood dripped down the Saiyan's face, who's grin only widened.

" _No point in hiding my full power then"_ Piccolo realised, jumping back to gain some space between the two and began charging up power. A visible light purple cloak of Ki surrounded the Namekian, and when he was done everyone could feel the power radiating off him.

Some were shocked, some were impressed however one person who was spectating could not help but feel like something was different, aside from the fact that Piccolo has grown somewhat stronger compared to his previous fight.

Seeing the power up, Raditz decided he should also raise his strength, just enough to give himself a challenge.

Enveloping himself in a light red aura, Raditz took less time to give himself a boost in power, however both fighters were easily the two strongest warriors out of everyone there, aside from Bardock.

Once again the two charged each other with Piccolo making the first move, this time a left hook to Raditz' face.

Raditz raised his right arm, blocking the blow with his forearm which caused his arm guard break. This happened on multiple occasions when the two sparred before, with Piccolo eventually fixing Raditz' armor with his magic, also making the arm guards even heavier each time just to piss Raditz off.

A Saiyan normally wears weighted armor into battle, and their pride lie in that, however if the armor is taken off then naturally the fighter would be much quicker than before.

Meaning Piccolo didn't know he was hit in the face until it was too late.

The blow was extremely fast, going from blocking Piccolo's strike to striking Piccolo in the jaw.

Luckily the Namekian's instincts allowed him to go along with the blow and take less damage, however when he managed to compose himself he realised his jaw was out of place with Piccolo unable to close his mouth.

Raditz began laughing.

"Oh what's that? Did my attack leave your jaw hanging?" Raditz continued laughing.

Annoyed, Piccolo quickly summoned Ki in his right hand and launched a short ranged yet potent Ki wave, completely enveloping Raditz. The only problem however came in the fact that Piccolo had no time to properly charge his attack.

And when the smoke cleared Raditz emerged with slightly charred armor, along with a few cuts and bruises but now the expression on his face showed clear anger.

Piccolo grinned, or that's what his face looked like it portrayed considering his jaw still hasn't healed.

Raditz sprang forwards, turning and preparing a right spinning hook kick towards Piccolo's head. The movement was fast but could easily be blocked so Piccolo prepared his arms.

The kick was heading for Piccolo's head until suddenly the attack completely changed trajectories. Raditz swiftly and skillfully swung his leg back down from head height and struck the Namekian in his right shin.

" _How did I let myself fall for his feint?"_ Piccolo thought, too busy falling to the ground to be angry. Improvising, Piccolo planted his right hand into the ground to keep himself up.

That wasn't all thought, as Piccolo kicked out and firmly planted his left foot into Raditz' face, who received more damage cause he leant into the attack by accident as he attempted to further continue attacking Piccolo.

Raditz took a step back to quickly recover which gave Piccolo enough time to push himself back up, spin and land in one smooth motion.

Piccolo once again charged Raditz with a left straight which was dodged by the Saiyan.

In return Raditz sent a right uppercut to the Namekian's stomach but was cut short by a block from Piccolo's right forearm.

Both fighters continued launching attacks at each other, with each attempted strike becoming faster than the previous.

By now only Bardock, Yajirobe and Tien could see what was happening. To the rest the two seemed like blurs and streaks jumping around the arena and bouncing off one another whenever they come into contact.

After a few minutes the two suddenly stopped, both standing a good few feet apart from each other.

By now both warriors were breathing fast, but far from being exhausted.

Raditz had avoided most of the damage Piccolo was attempting to deal, so the worst damage came to his shins and forearms when he was forced to block blows but his body was still littered in some cuts and bruises.

Piccolo also seemed relatively fine, though that could be thanks to his regenerative abilities. He can't quickly recover damage dealt to him but things like simple bruises and some cuts can heal quite easily within half a minutes time, though his arms were turning a different color now because of the heavy strikes Raditz landed on the warrior. There were also spots on his body where he clearly took powerful shots from Raditz.

After a few seconds of catching their breaths, Piccolo quickly charged Ki in his left arm and yelled "Explosive Demon Wave" releasing the energy towards Raditz.

"Begone!" Raditz shouted, countering the energy wave with his own, clashing the yellow beam with a white one.

The beams of energy didn't stay clashed for long as Piccolo jumped into the air only to reveal that he was charging even more energy in his right hand, or more accurately his fingers which were hovering in front of his face.

Raditz could sense the amount of Ki the Namekian's fingers contained. It wasn't much but it would deal significant damage to him if he got hit by it.

" _Damn it, I've only managed to charge this for around a minute, so it won't kill him but he could still get up after being hit by it"_ Piccolo thought, pouring even more Ki into his attack.

Raditz stood there for maybe 4 or 5 seconds before he got bored.

"Just hit me with it already" Raditz pounded his chest as to show the place Piccolo should be aiming for.

"Grr… Fine, Special Bea-" Piccolo grunted before calling out the name of his attack only to lose the feeling in his arm.

Using an Afterimage Raditz managed to move even faster than Piccolo could see and before he knew it the arm he was using to charge his attack was hanging from the bicep in front of his face by Raditz.

Throwing Piccolo's arm into the ocean, Piccolo began screaming in pain at the loss of his arm. The screaming became even louder when it seemed like Piccolo began gathering Ki in his stump.

Once again Piccolo found his arm dangling in front of his face as Raditz decided to keep the promise he made to himself and ripped off the Namekian's other arm.

The warm ocean air became filled with the sound of primal screaming and villainous laughter.

Piccolo's began slowly falling to the ground while Raditz was triumphantly holding his opponent's arm up.

While everyone on the spectator island found this act to be disturbing, nobody took it more to heart than Gohan.

"Leave him ALONE!" Gohan roared, charging head first at ridiculous speeds towards Raditz, who noticed way too late that he was about to be hit by a child going at sound breaking speeds.

An audible crack could be heard when Gohan connected with Raditz' chest. Nobody knew whether the sound came from the warrior's armor or his rib cage, or both.

Raditz coughed up blood with his eyes rolling back into his head before he crashed into the sea, skidding along the surface like a skipping stone and slowly coming to a stop right beside Kame House.

Even Bardock could not believe what just happened.

Gohan was kneeling right next to Piccolo, crying his eyes out. He hadn't particularly spent any time with Piccolo but he knew he was the one who gave him new clothes and brought him food when he couldn't find any for himself.

Moving quickly, Tien headed over to Piccolo and fed him a Senzu Bean while Yajirobe fished Raditz out of the water so he could set him down and also give him a Senzu as well.

* * *

 _Five Minutes Later…_

Raditz slowly opened his eyes and sat up with a weird taste left in his mouth mixed in with blood.

" _Great, looks like I was given a Bean. Why was I given one though?"_ Raditz wondered before noticing a gaping hole revealing his chest which is usually covered up by his armor.

" _Right, I heard a shout from somewhere then I got knocked out due to the pain in my chest"_ Raditz thought, trying to remember more but gave up.

"Oh, you're awake" Tien noticed before everyone turned around to look at Raditz.

"Right, what happened?" Raditz surprisingly asked. Normally his questions seemed more demanding but right now a normal conversation could possibly form.

"After you, well, beat Piccolo Gohan got really mad and took you out" Yamcha explained.

"That wasn't explained very well…" Tien pointed out.

"He got the point" Yamcha grumbled back.

"Guess that means we have no clear winner, considering one fell into the ocean whilst the other lost consciousness, at the same time" Bardock pointed out, gaining a look of scepticism from everyone.

"So that means both of you will be fighting me in the finals" Bardock grinned.

* * *

And that's that, hope this chapter addressed some things from the previous chapter and will pave the way for future chapters.

Once again I have to apologise for the lack of updates on this story. It's been 3 weeks! In a nutshell I had to deal with something personal for a week (The day the previous chapter was uploaded and onward) then I had to catch up on college work (I think that's senior year in America?) but from now on the chapters should return to the regular schedule.

I hope you've enjoyed this chapter!


	14. Chapter 14 - Long Awaited Battle

**Chapter 14: Long Awaited Battle**

"Hey Goku, come have a look at this" King Kai turned his head towards his new pupil. He was looking over how the tournament was doing and it ended in a pretty intriguing way.

"Huh? Oh come on..." Goku panted "I almost caught Bubbles!" Goku gasped for more air. In fairness to him, he wasn't wrong. Adapting quickly to the ten times Earth's gravity plus flying most of the time towards King Kai's allowed Goku to build up way more stamina than he's ever had before, tiring Bubbles out greatly and giving the monkey multiple close calls with the Saiyan.

"Quickly, you're gonna enjoy it" The Kai waved his hand towards himself to which Goku responded with a quick jog towards his teacher. "What is it?" Goku tilted his head.

"The tournament on Earth ended with a draw between Piccolo and Raditz, though that's thanks to Bardock's questionable refereeing..." King Kai voiced his opinion, nearly steering off track.

"What do you mean, did the two fall into the ocean at the same time or did they lose consciousness?" Goku asked.

"Both actually, Piccolo passed out and Raditz got knocked into the ocean by Gohan" King Kai explained.

"Makes sense, what happened next?" Goku nodded, asking his next question. If his teacher had any doubts whether Bardock and Goku were father and son before, beside the fact that they looked identical, then he doesn't have any anymore.

"Now Bardock is fighting both of them" King Kai finished his summary.

"Cool! Fighting both Piccolo and Raditz sounds like a lot of fun, but fighting Bardock would also be really fun too…" Goku trailed off, wondering which one between the two sounded better, so he settled on taking them all on at the same time.

"Right, well I don't think Bardock could win this one" King Kai examined.

"What do you mean? I mean I guess two opponents would be harder to take on than one but he's crazy strong ain't he?" Goku reasoned.

"Yeah but if Raditz and Piccolo don't use teamwork against Bardock then he can exploit that weak point and beat them. He is an experienced Saiyan warrior who's gone up against many powerful foes, so bad teamwork could work in his favour. Though there is the case of Raditz getting much stronger…" King Kai explained, trailing off and starting an internal argument with himself.

Goku had a puzzled look on his face when King Kai mumbled something about Raditz being even stronger, which the Martial Arts teacher noticed.

"Surely you've realised that you keep getting much stronger all the time in short amounts of time right?" King Kai raised his eyebrow.

Goku thought for a moment then shrugged.

King Kai sighed.

"Saiyans have the ability to grow much stronger each time they fight, though another way for them to get even more powerful is if they live after coming close to dying, which Gohan can be thanked for" King Kai explained.

"What did Gohan do?" Goku asked, wondering how strong Gohan must now be to be able to nearly kill Raditz.

"He headbutt Raditz so hard in the chest he sent him flying across the ocean, broke his ribs and collapsed his lungs. Surprised your brother's heart didn't stop. Kids these days..." King Kai shook his head.

"Atta boy!" Goku smiled, gaining an even more disappointed look from his teacher.

* * *

"Achoo!" Gohan sneezed, sniffling and rubbing his nose.

"You good Gohan? You know if you suddenly sneeze it means people are talking about you somewhere" Yamcha put his hand on his forehead to block the sun out and exaggerated himself looking around.

Gohan giggled with a sceptical look on his face. "Thanks Mr. Yamcha, but I don't think that's true" Gohan composed himself and looked back towards the arena.

Bardock was stood a few feet away from Piccolo and Raditz, who were also a few feet apart from one another. Both of them didn't care about fighting alongside each other as long as they get to fight Bardock.

"This won't work now will it?" Bardock crossed his arms "There's gonna be certain conditions to this fight, and if you don't accept them then I'll just quickly beat you and this'll be all over".

Both Piccolo and Raditz frowned, though they didn't say anything.

"Number 1" Bardock put his hand up and raised his index finger "Anything goes, so flight isn't restricted anymore".

Piccolo and Raditz grinned at this rule.

"However, number 2" Bardock extended his middle finger along with his index "If anyone falls into the ocean then they lose".

Raditz and Piccolo didn't object.

"Number 3" Bardock pointed his ring finger up while forming a malicious grin "If either one of you falls into the sea, then you both automatically lose".

The grins were quickly wiped of Piccolo's and Raditz' faces.

"What?" The two warriors both shouted in confusion.

"Look at that, you're already in sync!" Bardock's grin grew even wider.

"I refuse to work together with the slug man!" Raditz shrieked.

"Likewise" Piccolo growled, though calmer than his Saiyan partner.

"Whether you like it or not, everyone will need to work together when we fight the Saiyans, and the way I see it is that you two have the biggest problems with each other" Bardock explained.

" _He's right. Everyone here seems to be comfortable being around each other. Piccolo may have killed Krillin on accident, but everyone realises that he didn't mean to do it, and Raditz may have killed Goku but now he's training in Other World. The only two here that have problems with each other are them two"_ Tien thought over the previous events, and what Bardock said makes sense.

Raditz seemed to have calmed down, but he was still scowling towards his father.

Meanwhile Piccolo quickly realised that Bardock was right, and he'll work with Raditz. Though that doesn't mean he's gonna have to like it.

"I assume you're all ready now" Tien shouted from the island, standing in the spot Bardock stood to begin the bonus round.

All three fighters nodded, though two of them were more reluctant than the third.

Bardock stood with his right leg forwards and left leg back, both quite far apart from each other. His right arm was clenched in a fist by his side while his left arm was open and facing the ground but was hovering over his leading leg.

Piccolo also got lower, while Raditz was barely bending his legs to get into his stance.

"Ready…" Tien slowly raised his arm above his head.

"Fight!" The three eyed Human chopped down, starting the fight.

"Haah!" Raditz moved first, charging straight for Bardock with a right side kick to his opponent's head.

Bardock sighed before leaning to the left and spinning his body counter clockwise and launch a right roundhouse kick to Raditz' shin.

This caused Raditz to have no footing on the ground, and before he could do anything Bardock continued his momentum and span all the way around with another roundhouse kick, this time finding its place on Raditz' ribs.

Now being able to fly, Raditz attempted to slow himself down mid air however the force put behind the kick along with the arch that Bardock kicked at meant Raditz would hit the ocean and lose.

Thinking fast, Piccolo extended his arm and grabbed Raditz' leg. Along with Raditz pushing himself with Ki he managed to slow himself down. Before he could say anything though Piccolo retracted his arm and pulled Raditz towards himself.

Raditz landed next to Piccolo, pissed.

"Hey! What are you trying to pull here?" Raditz yelled.

Piccolo shifted his eyes back to Bardock, catching Raditz' attention causing him to turn to his father's direction.

"That was way too easy. I don't mind if we start with our strength low and go up throughout the fight but I don't know what you thought when you came at me on that level" Bardock frowned as he said this to Raditz "Power up to your max, you too Piccolo unless you want this to end quickly".

"Heh, thanks to the kid I received a pretty good Zenkai boost. If I power up now this could end quickly" Raditz grinned.

In response, Bardock fired a Ki blast towards Raditz, who dodged it by jumping up into the sky. To his surprise however, Bardock was above him, and before he could even think about dodging Bardock axe kicked Raditz back down towards the ground, creating a whole new crater to add to the arena collection.

Bardock swiftly flew back to his previous position "You better not be bluffing" He growled towards the hole in the ground.

Raditz emerged from the crater, cuts and bruises here and there along with more cracks in his armor. Piccolo didn't fix his armor before the fight began so at this point if anything the armor would get in Raditz' way.

Wiping away some blood from his lip, Raditz began powering up to his max, causing huge tidal waves of energy to surround him.

Not to be outdone Piccolo also charged up to his max, though the power emanating from Raditz was much higher than the Namekian's.

When the two were done, they were even stronger than they were when they fought each other not even 30 minutes ago!

"Finally, a challenge!" Bardock grinned, getting back into his previous stance.

This time Raditz and Piccolo both charged Bardock, going with left and right straight punches respectively.

Bardock raised his arms and blocked the hits, though the force from the two caused him to be dragged back through the arena, along with bruises forming on each arm. In retaliation, Bardock launched a right hook to Piccolo's temple (who was stood on the left) and landed it, however when he pulled his arm back to elbow Raditz the blow was caught by Raditz' left hand.

Staggering back, Piccolo quickly composed himself again and let a right roundhouse kick fly for Bardock's head.

Thinking on his feet, Bardock pulled his right arm into Piccolo's way, which Raditz still had a hold of. This resulted in Piccolo landing a powerful blow in Raditz' face, who let a muffled grunt of pain out from his now chipped teeth.

For a brief moment Raditz let go of Bardock's elbow, which gave him enough time to give Raditz a low left kick, sweeping the younger Saiyan off his feet with such force his legs ended up being above his head. In one smooth combo, Bardock grabbed Raditz' left foot, spun him clockwise and plowed his son's body into Piccolo.

"Jeez, Bardock is wiping the floor with Raditz and Piccolo! How is he so strong?" Yamcha gawked.

"Heh, he's just a lot more experienced fighting when the odds aren't in his favor, considering when the two combine their strength they're stronger than Bardock" Master Roshi explained.

"What do you mean Mr. Roshi?" Gohan asked.

"Well I mean Bardock is individually stronger than both Piccolo and Raditz but if they combined their strength then they'd be stronger, though Bardock knows how to fight against multiple opponents" Roshi explained his previous point in greater detail.

Right after Roshi was done talking Raditz charged Bardock again with a left roundhouse kick which Bardock ducked under. Going with the momentum and using the same leg Raditz set it down briefly before delivering a strong hook kick to Bardock's head, which this time was blocked.

Suddenly Piccolo flew into Bardock from his right, landing a powerful right straight to Bardock's nose.

Using the distraction, Raditz booted Bardock in the chest with a front kick causing the older Saiyan to fly backwards. Piccolo swiftly flew behind Bardock and spinning hook kicked him back towards Raditz.

Raditz front kicked Bardock again however this time it hit him in the jaw, setting him on another course flying through the air, this time straight up. Once again Piccolo reappeared beside Bardock, this time above him, and this time delivering a sharp axe kick to the top of Bardock's head, causing him to crash like a meteorite into the corner of the arena, absolutely destroying a quarter of the fighting stage.

"Well well, guess they can work together after all" Roshi chuckled.

As Piccolo set down to the right of Raditz, Bardock climbed out from the hole, which slowly began filling up with sea water.

"This just keeps getting better and better" Bardock grinned " _Though they could fuck off with the kicking..."_ He thought to himself. When Bardock looked over the two, he realised that he should start getting serious about this, so he began charging up.

The amount of energy that came out from Bardock was just slightly higher than Raditz, though everyone realised that this wasn't the extent of his power.

When Bardock was done, he sprinted towards Piccolo and Raditz, who prepared themselves for the ridiculous amount of power headed their way.

Bardock was first hit by Piccolo, who attempted a right uppercut, which was parried with a left hook to Piccolo's forearm. Raditz struck out with a left hook himself, but was dodged by taking a quick step back before taking an even faster step forwards and putting more weight behind Bardock's right elbow that dug into Raditz' stomach.

Raditz spat some blood out, but Piccolo got revenge for him in the form of grabbing Bardock's scalp and pulling his head into his knee, smashing his nose and causing some blood to flow from it.

Recovering quickly, Bardock quickly stood up straight, smashing the top of his head into Piccolo's chin, tilting his head back and smashing his forehead into Piccolo's nose, resulting in Piccolo having a broken nose.

Since Piccolo is frighteningly tall compared to Bardock, the Saiyan veteran was up in the air after his last attack. This gave Raditz the perfect opportunity to appear above Bardock and smash his hands into his father's head, which were formed into an axe handle to deal maximum damage.

Bardock was launched back for the third time, having his body dragged through the ground and creating even more holes into the arena.

When he got back up, Piccolo greeted Bardock with chop to the Saiyan's throat which Bardock punched, bending the fingers in all sorts of directions and causing Piccolo to yell out in pain.

The shouting was suddenly stopped when Bardock grabbed Piccolo's throat and threw him at Raditz, who was rushing towards the two and was nearly hit by the Namekian.

"Rebellion Spear!" Bardock shouted, enveloping himself in a coat of Ki and tackling Raditz in his torso. The force behind the attack caused Raditz to go flying off into the same direction as Piccolo.

Bardock flew at amazing speeds to reach the two, and when he got between them he grabbed their arms, spun multiple times and launched them up into the air above the arena.

After managing to stop and recompose themselves, Raditz and Piccolo looked back down towards the arena and saw that Bardock began charging up Ki in his attack. Wasting no time, the two also began creating their final attacks and end the fight.

Bardock had a spiralling blue ball of Ki forming in his right hand, which quickly became bigger and bigger as the moments went by.

Piccolo began charging a yellow beam of energy from one hand, which was supported by the other. He didn't have any time to charge his Special Beam Cannon, so this was the next best thing.

Raditz raised his right hand above his head with all the fingers pointed forwards like a claw. Purple pinkish sparks of energy began dancing between his fingers before a ball of energy started forming in his palm. He'd use his ultimate attack but he absolutely had no time to charge up energy in both his hands, so this will have to do.

"Riot Javelin!" Bardock yelled, launching his attack straight up towards Raditz and Piccolo. The energy sphere quickly grew in size, spiralling more and more the bigger it grew.

"Explosive Demon Wave! / Shining Friday!" Piccolo and Raditz shouted, launching their own attacks towards Bardock. The pink ball swallowed Piccolo's Ki wave, fusing the two and turning their combined attack into a concentration of yellow energy with pink electricity mixed into an orange sphere.

The two balls of energy collided, sending waves of energy into the atmosphere, causing the wind, ocean and surrounding islands to go crazy.

On the spectator island, Gohan was finding it very difficult to keep himself glued to the ground and not fly off with the storm that was just formed thanks to the exchange between his teacher, uncle and grandfather.

The struggle continued for a few more seconds, when suddenly the sky became enveloped in fire. Everyone was shocked as to what was happening. Even Piccolo and Raditz were confused as to how the air was on fire.

Then, the fire became even more intense. When the two looked back down, they realised exactly what was happening:

Bardock was flying through the Ki attacks shrouded in fire.

"HEAT PHALANX!" Bardock roared, crashing into his opponents with the force of an entire battalion of Saiyan warriors.

The sky quite literally exploded.

"Oh my god, they're not dead are they?" Yamcha yelled, though hardly anything could be heard thanks to the wind and explosions.

Once the sky began clearing up, Bardock could be seen slowly flying down, with Piccolo and Raditz unconscious being carried in each arm.

Bardock landed back on the island which was used to spectate the fight, right in front of everyone.

Among other things such as broken noses, chipped teeth and dislocated fingers Piccolo and Raditz were both littered with second and third degree burns, causing Tien to wonder whether he should give the two a few extra Senzu's.

Bardock wasn't doing too well himself, having been sent into the ground multiples times which caused quite severe cuts with some parts of his body having next to no skin. Going through the two energy beams with his final attack also didn't help his already smashed up body, giving him enough charred flesh to make any Saiyan hungry.

"You uhh, you alright?" Yamcha asked.

"Never… Better…" Bardock grunted before collapsing to the ground. He didn't lose consciousness however, just lay there in the dirt.

* * *

"Looks like I'm gonna need to catch Bubbles quickly so we can continue training huh King Kai?" Goku looked away from the screen and looked at King Kai.

Before he could respond however Goku bolted off, tackling Bubbles to the ground and catching him by surprise because of it.

"Haha, look King Kai, I got em'!" Goku laughed, holding Bubbles up using both his hands.

" _Bardock, Raditz and Piccolo have grown exponentially stronger. Should I skip out on Gregory's turn and go straight to the real training…?"_ King Kai thought, looking in Goku's direction.

Before he could speak though he heard loud noises coming from the TV and decided to look at what was going on.

* * *

"Oi, the hell's going on here?" A loud voice was heard coming from behind everyone.

When they turned around, some were confused, some were shocked and some were straight up scared.

"God help me..." Tien muttered to himself.

* * *

Currently it is 11:40, so I've managed to upload this chapter a day earlier than it should've gone up, and it's 700 words longer than usual! I count that as an achievement though weekly uploads shouldn't be rare and I need to stick to a schedule plus I said I was going to make the fanfic longer as time goes on and I'm trying.

Speaking of longer chapters a reviewer did say the chapters are short and I agree with that. I get lazy when I have to write fight scenes which is bad considering I'm writing a fic for dragon ball but I swear that will definitely improve. Also the fact that the fights were broken up to one per chapter was also getting tiring for me and I don't even know how bad it might've been for some of you but maybe this wasn't as bad for some of you.

So in short I'll be making fights much longer in the future and I'll try not to dedicate a fight per chapter.

But anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and continue reading my story!


	15. Chapter 15 - Arrival

**Chapter 15: Arrival**

 _Six Months Later…_

"Masenko, HA!" Gohan yells, releasing the energy that was charged up in his hands.

Piccolo grunts before kicking the Ki blast upwards, safely away from the Earth below the two.

Gohan's training was finally started after Piccolo took him back to where Gohan was previously doing his survival training. At first Piccolo had doubts that Gohan would be able to get stronger in time for the Saiyan arrival, though his doubts were proven wrong.

Not only has Gohan managed to grow much stronger than expected, the kid was also absorbing techniques like a sponge! Piccolo barely had anything new to teach Gohan, so the most that they could do was spar and improve his fighting experience.

There was a limit to how much a child's body could take, though that didn't stop Piccolo from making Gohan fly or swim around the world, building up his endurance and stamina, thus concluding that Gohan's training was going well.

Because of this, Piccolo also had a better workout than expected, plus the monthly visits to Kame House also allowed him to fight with Bardock and Raditz, however the only person he could pose a challenge to was Raditz. He didn't want to admit it but he knew Bardock was around three times stronger than him.

Gohan also came with him, though he'd either watch everyone fights or go to the Kame house and listen to whatever Roshi was telling him. He did see them once practicing the Kamehameha, though Gohan seems to prefer using the Masenko over his father's signature move.

The only part that annoyed him about all of this was having to deal with Launch, who now lives at the Kame house again for some reason. He wants nothing to do with her but her 'nice' side loves talking to Gohan, so he has a 50/50 chance of either leaving in a bad mood or a really bad mood.

The first time she showed up at the end of the tournament was quite amusing to him though…

* * *

 _Six Months Prior_

"I leave for a while to find you Tien and when I do find you you're back at the Kame House hanging out with Piccolo!" Launch yelled, pulling out a machine gun which all of the Earthlings flinched at even though the bullets would probably only leave scratches on them at this point.

" _Wait, isn't that the woman I saw in that city I flew over?"_ Bardock thought, realising this was the woman Tien didn't really want to speak about.

"Um, well…" Tien begins scratching the back of his head, nervous considering he has no clue what to say in this situation since he did leave her without saying anything.

Bardock and Raditz begin chuckling to themselves, with Piccolo trying to hold back the grin forming on his face.

"What's so funny huh?" Launch shouted, walking over to Raditz and Bardock.

The two towered over her, though that only meant she had to hold her weapon up to aim at their heads, completely fearless when facing the two up close.

"Who's this weakling?" Raditz pointed as he continued to chuckle.

Launch pointed her gun at Raditz, "S'cuse me? I'm standing this close yet I'm struggling to see where your hairline ends" Launch retorted.

Everyone couldn't help but laugh at Launch's remark. Even a distant Kai couldn't help but laugh.

"Fuck off" Raditz grunted, frowning and clearly being pissed off by the dig at his hair. Why does it even matter how far back it goes? Vegeta's is clearly worse, though none of them have seen him yet. Plus he's short.

Bardock laughed the most, which caught Launch's attention.

"And who's the Goku lookalike?" Launch sneered, now pointing her gun at Bardock.

"That's Goku's father Bardock" Piccolo spoke, still grinning from the previous dig at Raditz.

"Goku's dad? He looks like him but why the hell did you only show up now?" Launch asked, though the question sounded more like a demand than anything else.

"Well I died roughly 20 years ago, but somehow before I died I time traveled into the future and now I'm here" Bardock explained.

Though a little sceptical, Launch seemed surprised by the explanation but quickly pointed her gun at Raditz again. "So who's the walking recession?"

Raditz immediately flared his Ki, though was stopped by Bardock who put his hand on his son's shoulder to calm him down.

"That's Raditz, Goku's brother" Chiaotzu spoke up.

This time Launch had a more shocked expression on her face though she managed to quickly recompose herself.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Launch shouted.

"Space" Raditz grumbled.

"Goku's an alien" Yamcha elaborated, seeing the confused look that started forming on Launch's face.

Believing the explanation though still feeling slightly sceptical, Launch pointed towards Gohan, though this time it was with her finger and not her gun. "Right, next you'll tell me that that's Goku's kid" Launch scoffed.

"Um, that's right. I'm Gohan" Gohan looked down embarrassed, with Launch not hiding her look of shock.

"That's exactly how we all reacted too" Roshi chuckled.

* * *

After that everyone talked for a bit longer though Piccolo didn't feel like sticking around any longer than necessary so he took Gohan and left. The next time they went to visit Bardock Gohan was surprised to see Launch in her 'good' form. He couldn't ignore the fact that Launch could switch character as the visits were made easier when she was in her calmer state because then she didn't call Piccolo a Demon and demanded that he left.

On another note, thanks to being once fused with Kami, Piccolo can use the Far Seeing Arts, allowing him to see everything that happens on Earth which allowed him to keep tabs on everyone else.

Starting with Yamcha Piccolo had no hopes he would be useful when fighting the Saiyans however to his surprise the Earthling was taking his training seriously, though that could be thrown out the window whenever he got too carried away with his Baseball career along with the constant arguments him and Bulma have.

When viewing over Yamcha Piccolo managed to catch a glimpse of what Bulma was up to, which involved reverse engineering Saiyan technology from Raditz' space pod. Bulma proved to be much more interesting to view over than Yamcha, so over the past few months Bulma managed to create scouters though at one point she managed to crack into and translate the computer in the space pod, uncovering data on locations of planets with life and technology such as armor, weapons, space pods, healing chambers and even gravity manipulation. This even got Piccolo excited as the gravity manipulation chamber Bulma was planning on building could increase the efficiency of his training.

Tien was as per usual together with Chiaotzu. Piccolo thought that Chiaotzu would be even more useless than Yamcha, and he does seem like the weakest one out of everyone though he is leaps and bounds stronger than he was six months ago.

Tien however was probably the strongest Human at the moment with Yajirobe not too far behind. Tien continued to get even stronger and guided Chiaotzu. They trained in the arctic, underwater, inside volcanoes and even deserts which caused the three to bump into each other when Piccolo was practicing lifting sand dunes with his mind. He and Tien spared though it wasn't on the same scale as the tournament fight. Piccolo did come out victorious however.

Speaking of Yajirobe he did view over him once in awhile though all he ever did was spend time up in Korin's tower and go to the nearest city to buy food every so often. Yajirobe would've grown fat again if it wasn't thanks to that cat constantly forcing him to train with Mr. Popo and Kami just so he doesn't grow out of shape. He'd have to thank him one day for doing that because otherwise Yajirobe would grow to be useless.

He has no clue how Goku and Krillin are doing in Other World though Goku has most likely grown to be even stronger, and Krillin should've finished traversing Snake Way not too long ago as well.

Aside from that everyone has just been waiting for the Saiyan's to show up, which should be happening right abo-.

"Gohan!" Piccolo yelled, stopping the child mid flight who was about to fire a powerful right uppercut to the Namekian.

"Huh? What is it Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan asks, before realising why his teacher had stopped him. He's surprised that he couldn't feel such maliciousness before.

"A-are those the S-Saiyans?" Gohan stuttered, sensing more and more energy pouring out from the two individuals towards East City.

"Yeah, they're here an-" Piccolo spoke before being cut off by a loud explosion. The two look over in the direction they heard the noise coming from only to see a faint dome of yellow energy lighting up the blue sky.

"Was that, t-the city?" Gohan chattered through shaking teeth, pointing a wobbly finger at the explosion.

Piccolo growled. He anticipated the Saiyans to be a powerful yet wiping out an entire city didn't help his nerves.

"Gohan let's go" Piccolo began flying in the opposite direction of the city.

"Right!" Gohan responded and flew after his teacher. He remembered that everyone planned what to do in this situation and that normally a Saiyan would go after the highest power level first, which in this case was Grandpa Bardock. They were staying at Kame House and decided not to fight there so instead Piccolo would fly over to an empty area and flare his Ki to signal where everyone would be while Grandpa Bardock and Uncle Raditz would lower their Ki.

* * *

"You ready Raditz?" Bardock asked as he fixed the bloody headband he's kept above his head. It's begun to get quite itchy considering the thing got drenched in blood a year ago and hasn't been washed once. Bardock's been afraid that if he washed it then the blood of his best friend would wash off so he's refrained from cleaning it.

Raditz kept quiet, though he did give Bardock a nod. He felt confident that he's trained enough to beat Vegeta and Nappa, though now he's having second thoughts. After all, he has been tormented by the two for most of his life because he's always been the weakest.

The two have been getting ready at Kame House as that was their residence for now because 3 months ago Bardock accidentally blew up the island when he transformed into a Great Ape. He has the ability to control the form and every month on a full moon he stays at Kame House anyway though once he forgot and crushed the island under his weight.

Living here wasn't too bad when you compare it to sleeping on the hard ground out in the cold, though watching the stars before going to sleep is always a good sight, even for a Saiyan.

Bardock had no problem living in the house however the same can't be said for Raditz. Launch has also taken up residence here with one half reasoning that she's happy that she can spend time with friends like back in the day while the other says her bounty has gotten too high so she's gotta stay low for now.

Either way Raditz doesn't like her at all. One of the main reasons is because both sides have practically forced him to wear pants and not the battle shorts he usually wears. At first he was forced to wear orange Gi pants that his brother and some of the Earthlings wear but he managed to get Piccolo to change the color to black.

He was also forced to take his shoulder and thigh guards off because they managed to knock a few things over on more than one occasion. Now Raditz looks less like a Saiyan warrior, though he managed to keep his chest armor, arm guards and boots.

However because of the pants Raditz now has to wear the red band he usually has around his left leg on his right arm now. Not even Bardock knows what sort of comrades he's lost to be wearing those but he knows how important they are to a warrior so he didn't question them.

While preparing for the Saiyans Bardock knew that he was stronger than Vegeta and Nappa, though the same couldn't be said for the others. He had more visions and they solidified his thoughts of someone dying.

Before he could continue thinking Launch in her good side came into the living room from the kitchen alongside Master Roshi.

"I hope everything is gonna go well" Launch spoke through a saddened expression. Bardock broke the news to her and Roshi that not many people are going to survive the Saiyan attack. By this point she also knew their plan to travel to Namek and use their wishes but it didn't stop her friends from having to die.

"Hmm, I'd help but I'm too young to die!" Roshi chuckled, though his face also dropped into a sad one.

"Everything will be fine as long as Kakarot gets here in time. Maybe we'll even manage to prevent a few deaths from happening though for now all we can do is stall time for him" Bardock stood up after putting his boots back on. Launch didn't spare him either and whenever he entered the house from training he'd be forced to take off his boots as to not stain the floor.

Bardock heard that Kakarot got wished back to life a few hours ago however he has to traverse Snake Way to get back here, which took him 6 months to finish the first time he did it so he's hoping that it wasn't too late.

"Surely you're stronger than them right? I mean you're really strong" Launch tried to at least brighten the mood somewhat however Bardock's face still stayed unbending.

"I was probably the strongest low class warrior back then yet I was still weaker than royalty like Vegeta and Nappa. It's not to say that I'm giving up, after all I went up against Frieza but even I know when to give up" Bardock explained, though Launch's expression became even sadder.

Bardock noticed this and said "Even though I know when to give up I more often than not just ignore it, so as long as I try my hardest then I maybe I'll win" This managed to brighten Launch's expression, though Bardock knew the possible outcomes.

" _It's been over 20 years so by now we should have around the same amount of battle experience, which doesn't help things. Vegeta does have a pedestal of pride he sits on, so if I manage to hurt that and make him angry and cloud his judgement…"_ Bardock thought, though he's been over every possible outcome he could think of and could only wonder whether Kakarot could make the difference.

"Let's go" Bardock looked up to see Raditz standing in the doorway.

Bardock nodded, stood up and waved goodbye to Roshi, Launch and Turtle. As he began flying off he wondered why the only person he saw die in the visions was Piccolo, though he only saw him on the ground with Gohan crying next to him so he'll have to watch out for the cause of death.

If Piccolo dies then that must mean some of the Earthlings won't be making it out of this alive.

* * *

"Hmm… Oh hey, is that Mr. Yajirobe?" Gohan pointed to the sky. Sure enough it was the Samurai, who settled down next to Piccolo and Gohan.

"Hey, I've brought Senzu Beans just in case" Yajirobe held a decently sized pouch up. There were quite a few in the bag though a big part of him hoped he wouldn't need to use any of them.

Yajirobe also thought that the area Piccolo picked was interesting; flat plains with worked land, though he guesses nobody's here anymore otherwise why would Piccolo pick this place? Personally he'd have chosen a forest or something so he could at least hide but then he realised that if the Saiyans could blow up a whole city then they shouldn't have too much trouble with some trees.

"I just hope everyone arrives before the Saiyans do so that we don't have to fight them by ourselves" Gohan sighed though he was worried about that. They didn't fly too far away from their previous location before Piccolo began charging up his Ki.

"Yeah, I'd be bored if this is all there was on this dump"

Everyone looked up to see two figures floating in the sky. One was huge with a broad body and a goatee being the only hair on his head. The other person is shorter with spiky hair who had way more Ki coming off of him than the other.

"Where's Raditz and Kakarot? And where are the Dragon Balls?" The shorter one spoke.

Everyone was too petrified to speak.

"Do you think if I broke a few bones they'd hear the screams?" The larger one grinned as he said this.

"Sure, just let me check their power levels first" The smaller Saiyan responded, clicking the side of his scouter looking at each person one by one.

"The kid is 1760, Namekian 4000 and the Samurai 3000. Heh the Namekian is as strong as you were when we stopped to destroy the first planet Nappa" the smaller Saiyan took his scouter off "Though they're probably hiding their power levels"

"Oh, yeah. No wonder that idiot Raditz lost to these, he probably underestimated their power levels" The bigger Saiyan mumbled his first words before speaking up again.

"So the gorilla is Nappa. I guess the chimp is Vegeta?" Piccolo grinned, attempting to hide the fact that he's about to shake under the pressure the two are emitting.

Nappa growled though Vegeta laughed.

"Speak for yourself slugman" Vegeta continued laughing with Nappa now chuckling.

"You're like dick height to me" Piccolo shot back, grinning even more than before.

"At least I have one unlike you, Namekian" Vegeta's grin also grew larger.

Just then Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu landed beside the other three.

"More pests? Perfect, we have exactly six Saibamen seeds. Nappa, plant them" Vegeta ordered to which Nappa nodded to and poked six holes in the ground with his finger, placed the seeds in, covered the holes and poured a mysterious green liquid over the holes which quickly absorbed the goo.

"Uh, what's going on?" Yamcha wondered.

His question was answered when a bulging green head spruted from the soft ground. It was somewhat surprising that only one came out considering six were planted, though this only caused the Saiyan's grins to grow.

"Heheh, didn't think this planet had good enough soil to produce Tennenmen and the Saibamen would've just been too weak but now that won't be a problem" Nappa chuckled, and just when he finished speaking two pink heads came out from the ground. These two looked just like the Saibaman only they had pink limbs with a blue torso.

"Oh? Well this just gets better and better. Jinkoumen" Vegeta chuckled. This time two light grey heads came up from the ground. These had light grey limbs with a dark grey torso.

"Hey Vegeta, this last one could be a Copyman, maybe we could sell this planet for a really high price when we're done?" Nappa's grin somehow grew even wider than before.

Just then a fully black Saibaman came up from the ground and joined the rest of it's brothers.

"You could have avoided this if you picked a desert or something" Vegeta said, making everyone look at Piccolo with mixed reactions.

Just then Piccolo blasted a hole in one of the Jinkoumen, catching it off guard and killing it instantly.

"Don't complain, they're not that strong" Piccolo put his hand back down and began getting into a stance which everyone also started doing.

The Saibamen also got into fighting stances, however the Copyman began to shake violently. Suddenly he began growing in size and started turning green and before anyone could act he turned into an exact copy of Piccolo.

Everyone began getting worried when they realised that they'd have to fight a copy of Piccolo though they quickly realised that it didn't possess the same amount of strength as the original.

"Let's go!" Piccolo yelled, charging towards the copy with everyone else also picking their targets.

The fights ended quickly, with Tien swiftly delivering a downward chop to the remaining Jinkouman, ending it effortlessly. Yamcha was messing around with a Tennenman though that quickly ended when it turns out he lead it into the way of Yajirobe's sword which also struck his own Tennenman, splitting the two and killing them. Gohan helped direct Yajirobe's Tennenman so that Yajirobe could slice the two in half. It seemed like Chiaotzu was struggling at first however he managed to land a Dodon Ray right between the eyes of the Saibaman he was fighting and killed it instantly.

Everyone turned towards Piccolo who was also holding up his copy by the wrist before letting go of it and vapourising it with an energy beam from his right hand.

Nappa frowned and growled. He began getting angry that not even one of them got taken out before he fought them so he grinned and decided to do something about it.

Disappearing from everyone's sight, Nappa reappeared behind Yamcha and fired a devastating right roundhouse kick to his back. Everyone couldn't react in time and could only listen to a loud thud before they could turn around.

"Wha-, Kakarot?" Nappa stammered, shocked that his blow was easily stopped by someone low class.

"Guess again"

* * *

This was a bit of a filler chapter but I wanted to get a fight scene in there (Even if it ended up being just a paragraph). There's a few things I wanted to talk about in this chapter but I wanted to get straight to the action so the rest would be talked about next chapter.

Thank you to super mystic gohan for leaving a review every single chapter that is insane! They've really helped me know what people like, though the main problem seems to be the length though that's slowly being increased.

Thank you The ultimate warrior for saying my fic is awesome that gives me even more confidence to continue writing!

Also thank you MJBreezy for also telling me the fic is awesome that also inspires me to put out more chapters!

Same to RKF22 and warriorofdark for the continued support!

Oh and I forgot to post power levels last chapter but I'll put them in this chapter.

Anyway I hope you continue enjoying my story!

 **EDIT:** I've changed some of the power levels because I realise that they're way too high to make sense but at the time of writing I thought they were fine. I'll try and not make this mistake again.

 **Power Levels:**

Piccolo: 6000

Tien: 4000

Yamcha: 2940

Gohan: 2500

Yajirobe: 3000

Chiaotzu: 1500

Saibaman: 1200

Tennenman: 2400

Jinkouman: 4000

Copyman: 1000

Copyman (Piccolo Copy): 5000


	16. Chapter 16 - Sacrifice

**Chapter 16: Sacrifice**

"Wait..." Nappa took a closer look at the Saiyan. He's seen many Saiyans with the same facial features and hair however this one sticks out for some reason. His memory wasn't the best but looking at this person seems like someone he'd remember. Then...

"Bardock" Nappa grinned. He didn't question how or why he's here but he's heard enough about him to know how strong he was, even for a low class Saiyan.

"Bingo" Bardock responded with a right hook to Nappa's jaw sending him flying back towards Vegeta though he managed to stop himself before colliding with his Prince.

Rubbing his cheek, Nappa just grinned, and that grin was returned by Bardock.

Raditz also settled down next to the warriors, this time Vegeta began smiling. "Oh? Look who's decided to join us, even more trash"

Raditz scowled, and though he knew his place when it came to opposing Vegeta, right now, more than ever Raditz really feels like punching him square in his jaw.

"Nappa, you deal with the trash, I'm gonna decide what to do with our friend here" Vegeta commanded. Nappa was seriously considering talking back as his Saiyan blood was boiling for a chance to fight Bardock but decided to step down. "Alright Vegeta".

Nappa walked forwards between Vegeta and the Earthlings while Bardock flew over to Vegeta, both surprisingly not attacking each other.

"Who wants first? I'll save you for last Raditz so go away for a bit" Nappa began shooing Raditz away with his hand however the Saiyan didn't budge causing Nappa to get irritated.

"Guess you're first then" Nappa charged towards Raditz with a right hook, who dodged the strike by ducking and delivering a right uppercut to the bigger Saiyan's stomach.

The punch connected though Nappa took the hit with no problems and shot back down with a right hammer fist to Raditz' head, knocking him to the ground. Nappa attempted to stomp on Raditz however he got out of the way just in time.

While distracted Tien and Piccolo launched themselves at Nappa and began attacking the Saiyan together.

"You're supposed to be dead Bardock" Vegeta turned away from the fighting and looked at Bardock, which annoyed him because he had to look up to see the face he considered to be below him.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead too? The entire race died when Frieza destroyed the planet" Bardock practically spat Frieza's name when he spoke it.

"And yet both your son's managed to survive. It can't be that surprising that more survived right?" Vegeta said, though his voice began to be drowned out by Yamcha joining in on the attack which began pushing Nappa back.

"Right, why are you here in the first place?" Bardock questioned.

"You probably know that we're after the Dragon Balls right?" Bardock nodded "We were going to use the wishes to make ourselves immortal so we could kill Frieza" Vegeta explained.

"I was also planning on killing Frieza at some point though using immortality sounds too cowardly, especially for royalty such as yourself" Bardock grinned as he took a dig at Vegeta who didn't seem too pleased by his comment.

"What do you know? I've had to suffer under his rule my whole life and after so many years the conclusion I reached was to make myself invincible and kill him because he's too strong" Vegeta argued. "I've set my pride aside as a Saiyan so that I could kill that bastard so don't you dare call me a coward"

"Raditz told me the reason he came to Earth was to find Kakarot so you'd have more allies to beat Frieza with, well now you can have even more" Bardock reasoned, pointing behind himself.

Just then Piccolo was sent flying across the field, with Gohan running over to check whether he's fine before helping the Namekian up and flying towards Nappa together.

"Help from these weaklings? You're mistaken if you think I'll cooperate with these pathetic power levels. You should be glad that I'm even considering teaming up with a low class Saiyan like you" Vegeta gritted his teeth on the last part.

"Power levels are unreliable. There were plenty of times the Namekian gave me a challenge and yet by those numbers I should have triple his strength. Get off your high horse and just ask for our help Princess" Bardock began getting pissed over Vegeta and his ego.

"I'd rather die than work with fools that don't know their place below me" Vegeta shifted himself into a stance and prepared himself to fight Bardock.

"You know what? Being around these Earthlings made me too soft to think I should talk things out with you. I even began having second thoughts about fighting you but now I'm really happy that I'll get to fight and beat up royalty. I don't remember the last time my blood was getting this excited for a fight" Bardock grinned and got into his usual stance and prepared to fight Vegeta.

"Good, me and Nappa trained and conquered a few planets here and there before arriving here but my instincts are jumping at the chance to finally fight another Saiyan who could actually give me a challenge" Vegeta responded with the two going silent and staring each other off.

Suddenly the two were at each other's throats, launching devastating punches and kicks that Chiaotzu was having a hard time seeing. He'd join in to fight Nappa but everyone's power is so much higher than his at this point he'd only be getting in the way. He does have a few tricks he could use against him though and is waiting for the right moment to jump in.

Nappa has however been doing well considering he's fighting six opponents right now, who combined are stronger than him. If it wasn't for his bulky body he wouldn't stand a chance against everyone's blows.

The same can't be said about everyone else however, with Yamcha already covered with purple bruises up and down his arms from defending Nappa's strikes.

He'd be dead already if it wasn't for everyone else covering for him, though he can tell Nappa is waiting for the perfect moment to strike him.

"Alright, let's make things a bit more interesting shall we?" Nappa grinned and released an explosive wave from himself, pushing everyone away.

While everyone was disorientated, Nappa raised his speed to a new level and put Yamcha in a headlock using only his left arm.

"Yamcha!" Tien yelled, rushing to save his friend but got blasted back by a Ki blast from Nappa's right hand, quickly crushing the life out of Yamcha's eyes and dropping his limp body to the ground.

"One down" Nappa grinned and turned towards Raditz, who simply stood there.

"Why didn't you save your friend?" Nappa genuinely wondered why Raditz didn't do anything about saving the Earthling.

"Not my fault he got himself killed. Go ahead, kill another one" Raditz spoke without any expression in his face, reminding Tien, Yajirobe and Chiaotzu that no matter how long they've spent time with him Raditz still cannot be considered 'good'.

"If you say so. I'll go for the triclops" Nappa quickly looked at Raditz, who didn't really seem to care.

"Actually, I choose… The kid" Nappa's grin grew even wider which caused Gohan's eyes to widen. He could only sweat bullets, raise his guard and hope he'll come out alive from what's to come. He nearly began crying when he saw Yamcha's limp body and now that could happen to him too.

Nappa charged Gohan and stuck his left hand out to grab his head. Gohan held his guard though he could only watch Nappa flying towards him as he was paralyzed in fear.

As Nappa was about to make contact he was stopped dead in his tracks by Piccolo and more surprisingly Raditz. Both of them moved in an instant and both had a hold of Nappa's wrist and forearm.

Piccolo and Raditz were both silent and seeping anger which caused Nappa to feel something he hasn't felt in a long time:

Fear.

"Die" Raditz firmly planted a left roundhouse kick in Nappa's stomach, winding him. Piccolo followed up with a devastating right uppercut to Nappa's jaw sending him flying into the air.

The two continued plowing attack's into Nappa while Gohan only just began processing what was happening. He was surprised that the two acted in such a way to save him. He's spent a lot of time with Piccolo training and he's also spoke to Raditz as much as he could when he went to Kame House every month, though he can't figure out why he didn't care about Yamcha at let him die.

"Looks like Raditz has the upper hand on Nappa, though he's already killed one Earthling. I wonder how many more will die by his hand?" Vegeta grinned, dodging and elbow and hook before retaliating with a left hook to Bardock's ribs.

Bardock blocked the hook with his right hand and spun counterclockwise, aiming his left elbow for Vegeta's temple. He remembered his flashforward which foresaw Piccolo's death. He wants to prevent that from happening but Vegeta isn't gonna give him a chance to help them.

" _Damn it Kakarot, where are you?"_ Bardock thought, dodging more strikes from Vegeta and launching some more of his own.

* * *

"Almost there now, you sure you wanted to go back with me Krillin?" Goku flew, breaking the sound barrier over and over again as he sped up.

"Yeah, for me the trip back shouldn't take too long now considering I don't have a body that get's tired as easy" Krillin laughed, causing Goku to also laugh with him.

"Ya sure? I had to help you out on your way here, otherwise you wouldn't've made it to King Kai's on time" Goku smiled.

Krillin inched the back of his head and let out a nervous laugh. Goku is right, he helped him out during the last third of Snake way because at the pace he was going at Goku would've seen him on his way back to Earth.

"Maybe, but thanks to King Kai I've gotten much stronger, though I barely handled the gravity the first time we got there" Krillin grinned, remembering how he was exhausted from Snake Way then he got pulled in by the ten times gravity and nearly died again.

"You got use to it after a while, then the real training finally began for you, though I was way ahead of you already!" Goku laughed.

"Maybe, but I managed to get the Kaioken down pretty fast, otherwise I wouldn't be able to keep up with you when we were training" Krillin laughed back though the effects of the Kaioken have been chipping away at him for the past hour. He can tell he won't last much longer before Goku's gonna have to carry on without him.

"I can't wait till I get there. Hopefully Piccolo, Bardock and Raditz will leave enough for me" Goku grinned even more though turned his face into one with a determined look.

"You could get there faster if you also used the Kaioken ya know? For all we know, they could be struggling" Krillin pointed out.

"But then I'll have to leave you behind" Goku continued looking forwards, figuring out that Krillin has been struggling to keep up with him.

"Thanks, but you should really hurry up. I have a bad feeling that something has already gone wrong" Krillin turned serious.

"Yeah" Goku nodded, speeding up again and breaking another sound barrier.

* * *

"Would ya look at this? Raditz has finally stopped being a coward and thinks he can face up to the big guys now" Nappa grinned, blocking multiple kicks from Raditz.

Raditz stayed quiet and continued kicking. He had no clue as to why he got so overprotective over Gohan but the less he thought about it the better. Right now he's got the upperhand over Nappa and the last thing he needs is to get distracted by him.

Piccolo came rushing in along with Tien however Nappa simply swatted them away with his forearm whilst also blocking Raditz. Raditz thought he saw an opening when Nappa did this however before he could realise it was a trap it was too late.

Raditz attempted to fire a right hook to Nappa's jaw however this left him open. Nappa caught the strike with his right hand and crushed Raditz' fist.

Raditz howled in pain, clutching his destroyed hand after Nappa so kindly let go of it. Nappa began approaching the Saiyan who was still holding his hand and began charging an energy blast in his right arm.

"In the end, you're still pathetic Raditz. I'll finally get to put you out of your misery" Nappa grinned, raising his right hand next to him and preparing his attack.

"Bomber D-" Nappa was quite literally cut off when his left ear was sliced through by an energy disc. Feeling more anger than pain Nappa turned around and stared at Gohan, who had missed Nappa's head and was now ready to die again.

"You're dead" Nappa raised his right hand again. He had kept the energy without releasing it and after putting even more Ki into it the little runt in front of him is definitely going to die.

"Bomber DX!" Nappa yelled, throwing his massive arm forwards along with the light red / pink energy beam.

Gohan's legs wouldn't budge no matter how hard he tried to get them to move. What he did manage to do was begin falling backwards. Suddenly a figure appeared in between himself and the oncoming attack.

"GOHAN!" Raditz yelled, now on his feet after collecting a Senzu Bean from Yajirobe who was sitting on the sidelines fearing for his life.

"Heh, next!" Nappa turned away from the huge explosion he made and looked at the remaining opponents.

"Mr. Piccolo!" A voice came from behind Nappa. When he turned around he witnessed the Namekian completely charred with cuts and bruises covering his whole body.

"Gohan, get away and… Run!" Piccolo wheezed, falling to the floor with blood pouring down his head onto his face.

"Look's like the order that you die in has changed, though it doesn't change a thing" Nappa grinned, contradicting himself.

Piccolo began getting back up, though he only managed to struggle to one knee.

"To think… The mighty Demon King Piccolo… Would sacrifice himself for… Some kid…" Piccolo grinned, attempting to chuckle but instead coughed up blood and fell back down onto the floor.

Piccolo tried to speak again but threw up more blood. After taking a deep breath he tried to speak again, "Gohan… It was a joy… To teach you…" Piccolo's quickly began to feel his life escaping his body.

"No! Mr. Piccolo you can't die!" Gohan began tearing up "I'll get you a Senzu Bean! It'll fix you up fast" Gohan began getting up but was stopped by an arm from Piccolo.

For the first time in his life Piccolo gave Gohan a genuine smile. "Ha… We both know that… That it won't work... " Piccolo took another deep breath before shedding a tear "I never would've thought… That there would be someone… That I could call my friend…" Piccolo continued crying.

A light began enveloping Piccolo, who began vanishing as the light spread through his body. As quickly as the light came it disappeared, not before Piccolo could squeeze out his final words:

"Thank you"

* * *

"Well, I guess this is goodbye Mr. Poppo" Kami smiled as he turned to his long time friend, who stared at him in complete shock.

"I would have never thought that Piccolo could offer his life in exchange for someone else" Kami began shimmering in a bright light.

"Don't let the place get too lonely while I'm gone" Kami smiled before disappearing into light, slowly spreading out through the atmosphere before disappearing completely.

* * *

"Now it's time to die" Nappa prepared another energy beam in his hand.

Even though he's a child, he understood the how helpless he was in this situation. He'd charge the monster using the anger that was boiling over but the sense of fear still didn't allow him to move his legs. Right now, through tears in his eyes Gohan wished his father could save him.

"Spirit Tri Beam, HA!" A shout was heard above Nappa, who turned to see another weakling trying to oppose him. Suddenly Nappa becomes surrounded in a bright yellow light and the surrounding area became completely decimated. He managed to get his arms up however his armor was quickly falling apart.

" _Oh no… I could maybe squeeze out another one before all my energy is drained but I could die…"_ Tien thought, still exhausted from being thrown around by Nappa beforehand. Knowing this he remembered Piccolo's sacrifice and otherwise realised that no matter how hard he tried he couldn't put a dent into the larger Saiyan. He knew what needed to be done.

"HA" Tien's voice boomed before launching another Tri Beam, hitting the Saiyan head on.

"Gohan, get up and help!" Raditz rushed over to the kid, raising his right arm up and charging pink sparks in his hand

"Right!" Gohan nodded, getting back up and placing both his hands up above his head and charging his own attack. The attack Piccolo left for him that will hopefully end Nappa.

Tien was preparing to launch a third Tri Beam instead began falling towards the ground, which to him started to look really blurry.

"Blazing storm!" A yell came through the smoke. Suddenly the air around Tien became hot and before he knew it he exploded into a million little pieces.

"Tien!" Chiaotzu yelled, looking in pure despair at the now empty space that Tien previously occupied. The only thing left over was a vapor of blood raining down onto Nappa.

Nappa looked like the stuff of nightmares to Gohan, though with Raditz by his side he knew he didn't have to worry about a thing.

" _Shit… He isn't distracted anymore. If we miss this attack it's all over"_ Raditz thought, just about finishing his charge.

"Ready Gohan!?" Raditz yelled through the sound of energy crackling around him.

"Ready!" Gohan nodded.

"Shining Friday / Masenko!" The two yelled in unison, launching their attacks towards Nappa and creating a pink and yellow spiral of energy which crackled electricity everywhere.

Shockingly Nappa caught the blast between his hands though anyone could easily tell how much he was struggling. Even though he coated himself in an electrical aura to protect himself huge burn marks were being left up and down his arms, face and torso.

"You think this is enough to stop me?" Nappa shouted through gritted teeth, focusing on the task at hand.

Even though Nappa was placing his full attention onto Raditz and the little runt he couldn't help but feel like something had latched onto his back.

"What the hell is that?" Nappa wondered out loud, peering behind himself to only find the weakest of the humans latched onto him. "Hey! Let go!" Nappa ordered though the little clown wouldn't listen.

"Goodbye everyone…" Chiaotzu said his farewells. He saw that Raditz and Gohan needed an opportunity to defeat Nappa and realised that the only way to distract him long enough was to take him to the grave together.

" _Hopefully I'll see Tien in Other World…"_ Chiaotzu smiled as he began shining until the shine engulfed him completely and he blew up.

This completely threw Nappa off which allowed the combined attack of Raditz and Gohan to break through his defence and completely engulf him.

After the stream of energy dissipated, Nappa was one big burnt mess on the ground, struggling to gasp for a breath of air.

"Look's like Nappa's been taken care of" Bardock smirked, spinning around and aiming a right roundhouse kick to Vegeta's head.

"Hmpf, well I guess he managed to take out most of the trash for me" Vegeta said emotionlessly while leaning backwards and dodging his opponent's strike.

Since they were too busy fighting, Vegeta took this as an opportunity to scan the area and see who Nappa managed to get rid of. He was calm until he saw the Namekian lying on the ground dead.

This infuriated Vegeta, who's only purpose for even coming to this god forsaken planet was to use the Dragon Balls to make him immortal. Now there was no point to this trip because the Namekian ended up dying.

Dodging another strike from Bardock Vegeta powered up and booted the older Saiyan aside and began charging towards Nappa with the intent of obliterating him.

"Kaioken times two!" A voice comes from out of nowhere and blocked Vegeta's stomp on Nappa's head.

"Dad!" Gohan yelled, happy that his dad has arrived to save everyone.

"Another fool who dares to challenge me? Get the fuck out of my way!" Vegeta yelled, nearly popping a visible vein in his forehead whilst also attempting to punch the newest arrival.

Goku blocked the punch and flared his red aura causing Vegeta to back away from him. Something about the deep red aura made him instinctively think he'd be burned severely by it.

"Finally Kakarot, it only took most of your friends to die for you to get here" Raditz said with a deadpan face.

"Sorry about that, I got held up on my way here" Goku said back while staring intensly at Vegeta.

The moment was interrupted when his leg was brushed by something and when Goku looked down he saw a disfigured man opening his mouth without any sound coming out.

"Hmm… Yajirobe?" Goku turned towards the Samurai by the rocks.

"Uh, yeah?" He responded, poking his head out from behind the rocks.

"Gimme a Senzu bean"

"Huh?"

* * *

This chapter ended up being shorter than the previous one and that is because I can't really think of any ideas to make the Saiyan Saga more exciting. I have huge plans for the future but for now this will have to do.

I noticed that one reviewer disagreed with my power levels and it's understandable. I'm not good at power scaling but I want everyone to be relevant in my story and that means that some of them would be stronger at the start of the series than some might think they deserve to be, but I'll bow down for now and work the characters up again.

On another note, I'd like to thank EgyLynx for for enjoying the comedy in this story. I didn't know what was good and what wasn't but I'm glad I'm going in a somewhat correct direction.

Thank you to super mystic gohan for the continued support and the reminder than Bardock isn't some sort of softie, I really needed that otherwise this chapter could've gone completely wrong.

I'm glad that warriorofdark enjoyed the Saibaman variations and hopefully this won't be the end for them in this series.

Thank you The ultimate savior for trying to justify Yajirobe's power level but some people might disagree with it, which is their own opinion and all your opinions are valued.

Special thanks to the anonymous guest that leaves negative reviews on the first chapter of every update, your opinion is especially valued.

Anyway, I hope you continue reading and enjoying this story!

 **Power Levels:**

Piccolo: 6000

Tien: 4000

Yamcha: 2940

Gohan: 2500

Chiaotzu: 1500

Nappa: 10000

Raditz: 10000


	17. Chapter 17 - Clash of the Saiyans

**Chapter 17: Clash of the Saiyans**

"Are you out of your mind!" Raditz yelled, absolutely stunned that Kakarot could even say something that stupid.

"I'm serious, give him a Senzu Bean" Goku demanded completely out of character, confusing everyone there.

"Why would I ever want to do something like that?" Raditz argued.

Meanwhile Vegeta was stood still and observing what was happening. He was confused as to why they haven't already begun fighting him but their conversation seemed to interest him.

"Because with the three of us we're easily going to beat the other Saiyan and I really want a challenge" Goku's face quickly changed into that of a wide happy grin, though Raditz wasn't convinced.

"What did you say?" Vegeta frowned, getting the over confident idiot's attention.

"Kaioken times three" Goku exploded in a deep red aura causing Raditz to back away from him and nearly killing Nappa with just his aura.

Vegeta was in shock. He could tell just from a glance how powerful he was, either that or he began being able to sense power levels without a Scouter. That's beside the point though as the only thought that crossed his mind was " _How could this low class scum become so much stronger than me?"_

"And that's why we should give this guy a Senzu" Goku returned to his normal state and turned to Yajirobe waiting for the Senzu.

"...I'll admit that you've become much stronger, but that raises the question" Bardock spoke for the first time, causing everyone to turn to him "Who's gonna fight who?"

Raditz was baffled by how even his father agreed to doing this, but decided to just give in and accept it.

"Just keep in mind that Nappa is going to get a Zenkai Boost so I won't be able to handle him alone" Raditz pointed out.

"It's fine, you have Gohan and Yajirobe" Goku told his solution though both Yajirobe and Gohan backed away instantly.

"Do you even realise how much death he's seen today? Even if he's a Saiyan he was raised as a Human and won't be able to brush this off easily. He won't be able to fight at all" Raditz argued, with Gohan looking down sadly.

"Yajirobe only helped out against the Saibamen then scurried away behind a rock when we faced the Saiyans so he isn't going to be useful at all" Raditz spat, angered that Yajirobe could be such a coward though he's just as hesitant at facing Vegeta as Yajirobe is facing Nappa.

"Guess that means it's between me and Kakarot, though how are we gonna decide this?" Bardock grinned while turning to his son.

"I thought I was going to fight Vegeta?" Goku had a confused look on his face.

Bardock raised an eyebrow. "Don't think I'll be letting that happen, I also want to fight him"

"Okay… How about rock paper scissors?" Goku offered.

This time it was Bardock's turn to be confused.

"What? No, how about an arm wrestle?" Bardock offered his idea, which honestly sounded much better than leaving it to luck.

"How about you both shut up and just fight me instead" Vegeta growled getting impatient though the two completely ignored him.

"Okay, let's do it!" Goku was getting pumped up. He was excited to see who was stronger out of the two though he knew he could just make himself stronger using Kaioken but he'll only be using that if he's about to lose.

"Just saying, I've never lost an arm wrestle match" Bardock grinned, punching a hole in the ground creating a crater. Out of this he picked out the perfect sized rock and blasted the top and bottom off with some Ki, creating a flat surface for the two to put their arms on.

Vegeta was once again intrigued. He's never seen or participated in one but he knew about the lower classes doing this to pass some time. He decided he could wait a bit longer and watch what was about to unfold, but if it isn't entertaining enough then he's killing everyone here.

"Um, if you're gonna give Nappa the Senzu Bean, shouldn't you give it him now? I think he could die any second now" Gohan pointed out.

Yajirobe came out from the rocks and looked at Goku for confirmation, who received a nod back. He then walked over to the bigger Saiyan and put a Senzu Bean in his mouth.

Nappa slowly began chewing on it, and after a few seconds his skin began turning into a healthier color again.

Soon after, Nappa got up and looked at the two preparing for an arm wrestle, then he looked at Vegeta, then he looked at his left hand and opened and closed it.

"Huh, I thought I was dead for sure" Nappa grumbled, then he walked over to Vegeta and and stood next to him. He heard what was happening and decided to wait. Vegeta would get pissed off if he began attacking everyone so he didn't mind standing around for a minute or two to delay Raditz' death.

"Let's begin" Bardock stood over the rock and put his left arm down.

Goku nodded and also bent over slightly to put his elbow down and grabbed Bardock's hand.

"We'll need a referee for this" Bardock pointed out.

"I'll do it" Nappa quickly spoke up. Nobody questioned him but it was somewhat weird that he decided to actually volunteer considering one of them will be fighting him soon.

Nappa walked over to the two and put his hands over Bardock's and Kakarot's hands so that they could start off evenly.

Vegeta was stunned by how Nappa didn't automatically blast the two, considering he needs constant reminder to calm down but he can ask him that later.

"Ready… Begin!" Nappa withdrew his hands swiftly and the two instantly tensed their arms, which created a strong shockwave of energy that even caused Nappa to take one foot back to rebalance himself.

The two struggled against each other for a few moments before Bardock began pushing his opponent back, and once that wall was broken through Goku's arm began to drop quickly.

"Kaioken!" Goku yelled, raising his strength and stopping Bardock from winning, though now they were at a standstill again.

"I never would've thought that I could actually have a match with my son" Bardock grinned "Though that doesn't mean I plan on losing!" Bardock's veins were visible by now, tensing even harder than before and causing the rock that they were using to crack slightly.

This did however begin pushing Goku back again who continued to struggle.

"Kaioken times two!" This time Goku not only stopped Bardock but also pushed him back and began winning.

To put the cherry on top, Goku decided to take the Kaioken even higher.

"Kaioken times th-"

"Heat Phalanx!" Bardock yelled, enveloping his fist in fire and instantly crushing Kakarot's chances of winning. He knew for a fact that if he didn't do that he would've lost to the Kaioken so he thought quickly and overpowered his opponent with a special move.

That did however destroy the rock that they were using and caused Goku to be flung to the left from the amount of power Bardock used.

"Guess that means I'm fighting Vegeta" Bardock turned towards the said person and grinned, who returned a more malicious grin but was disappointed that he won't be fighting Kakarot.

"Aww, I'll have to fight Nappa then" Goku sighed, but got back up quickly and got into a happier mood. "We can take him right Raditz?"

"Probably, if you quit being such an idiot" Raditz threw a dig at Kakarot, though his younger brother just responded with a wide grin while itching the back of his head.

"We'll be going over to a different place to fight so that we won't be interrupted, though with that sort of power you're probably gonna finish this quickly aren't you Kakarot?" Bardock spoke to his younger son.

"Yeah!" Goku smiled, which Bardock nodded to and began flying away from everyone.

"Follow me Vegeta" Bardock waved his hand which irritated the Prince but it got him to follow him anyway.

"Let's end this quickly and go join up with father" Raditz said, getting into a stance and preparing himself for the fight to come.

"Right!" Goku also got into a stance.

"Heh, I'm going to enjoy killing you two, but I'll start off with you first Raditz" Nappa grinned, finally getting into his own stance.

Goku was the first to move, charging forwards with a swift right straight to Nappa's temple, which was sidestepped with Nappa countering with a left hammer fist to Goku's head.

Raditz stopped the attack by kicking Nappa in his right shin causing him to stagger but continue his attack towards Goku. The small distraction gave the smaller Saiyan enough time to dodge and send a side kick Nappa's way.

The blow landed, this time causing Nappa to stagger more than before but that wasn't the end just yet. Raditz took this chance to charge up a energy beam and launch it at Nappa.

"Hey Nappa! Here's a present!" Raditz threw his right arm forwards unleashing a pink ball of energy. The mass of Ki collided with Nappa's abdomen, causing him to suffer burn marks on his huge abs however otherwise not much damage had been done.

"Was that supposed to hurt? Kakarot better not be as disappointing as you" Nappa patted his stomach to show the two that he sustained no damage.

"Kaioken times two" Goku spoke, disappearing from sight and landing a devastating straight kick to the side of Nappa's head, catching him by surprise and launching him across the field that they were fighting on.

Nappa quickly got back up and growled. Blood began flowing down the side of his face after the previous attack.

Raditz appeared at high speeds behind Nappa who was ready to attack the back of his head however he was swatted away by Nappa simply turning to him who was now cloaked in an electric aura.

"Watch out Kakarot, breaking through that aura with your fists will be difficult. Did you learn any new powerful moves that could take him out instantly?" Raditz warned.

"Yeah, but won't a Kamehameha do the job?" Goku wondered. Nappa's electric armor did look dense but a higher level of Kaioken could break through. "Plus I kinda thought we'd have to use it against Vegeta instead".

"We'll easily beat Vegeta with the amount of people we have here, just use this new move. Whatever that Kaioken technique has been doing to your body it isn't good" Raditz explained, noticing how much his brother's breathing has quickly become heavier than before.

"Fine, but I need time to charge it. Maybe like three or five minutes?" Goku placed his arms above his head and began concentrating.

"Wait, how am I supposed to fight Nappa by myself?" Raditz retorted, though by now Nappa got tired of waiting to see what they were doing and just charged forwards to attack Raditz.

"I dunno, Gohan! Yajirobe! Help him" Goku continued focusing on drawing the energy in.

"Um…" The two said in unison.

Raditz turned around and glared at the two before taking a crunching right uppercut to his body, breaking the armor he was wearing and leaving his stomach exposed.

Gohan charged in and ignored his body telling him to run away. Right now all he needed to do was buy time for his dad and he's already fought Nappa together with his uncle so he felt a whole lot better than before.

Gohan flew at Nappa with his left leg extended for a kick but was thrown back by Nappa flaring his aura. Gohan didn't give up though and instead continued to try and land a hit on Nappa with Raditz also joining in.

Yajirobe had conflicting thoughts. He really didn't feel like joining it at all and risking his life considering the amount of people that were killed. It began eating away at his mind knowing that there's something he can do yet he's refusing.

Before he knew it he had drawn his sword and was flying towards the Saiyan. He landed his strike but the electric aura surrounding Nappa was too thick to get through with his sword.

Gohan was happy to see Yajirobe also helping out. Now with the three of them he was confident they'll be able to hold Nappa off.

" _Why isn't Kakarot fighting?"_ Nappa finally noticed, who when looking around discovered the Saiyan to be holding both his arms up in the air. Whatever he was doing couldn't be good so he fired a Ki blast but was cut off by the kid again.

Gohan kicked Nappa's elbow causing the blast to barely miss his dad. He didn't know how much time was needed but thankfully Nappa didn't seem like he was in any rush to kill everyone.

Nappa spun and using the same arm he elbowed Gohan in the back of his head causing the child to nearly pass out from the blow. The bigger Saiyan attempted to finish Gohan but was disrupted by Raditz, who landed a clean flying kick to Nappa's ribs.

Yajirobe caught Gohan before he hit the ground while Raditz attempted to distract Nappa by himself.

" _Great, now I need to make sure Gohan doesn't get killed"_ Raditz thought, dodging random strikes from Nappa. For him it was always difficult to fight with Nappa since he had no clear pattern of what he was doing. Just random stomps and hammer fists which reminded him more of a Great Ape than a normal Saiyan.

Coincidentally, Nappa landed a left hammer fist on Nappa's forehead causing a streak of blood to run down his face and leaving a big open wound. Raditz shrieked in pain and clutched his head.

Nappa grinned and took this opening that Raditz presented and went in to grab Raditz' head and crush it.

Now it was Raditz' turn to grin, who looked back up at Nappa and revealed a pale white energy sphere formed in his hand.

"Begone!" Raditz yelled, unleashing the energy onto Nappa's chest, enveloping him in pure white Ki and blinding everyone who was watching.

When the light died down Raditz was being held up by his throat. Nappa had a few cuts here and there on his chest but Raditz' surprise attack didn't work in the end. Every second passed drained more and more life out of him.

"Damn… It… Kakarot… Help…" Raditz gasped, raising his arm towards his brother.

" _It's not done yet! I have to save him now!"_ Goku thought, putting his arms back down.

"Kaioken times two!" Goku shouted, flying towards Nappa at amazing speeds. Along with this, Goku quickly formed the Spirit Bomb into a small ball in his palm and appeared behind Nappa.

"Spirit Bomb!" Goku yelled, thrusting his arm into Nappa's back and at first struggling with the electric aura before penetrating the guard and completely destroying Nappa's back.

Nappa let out a primal shout of pure pain and fear. Never before has he felt this amount of pain. It felt as though his own soul was being ripped from his body along with his spine and internal organs.

Gohan's eyes were once again covered with Yajirobe also looking away. If he didn't want to see what was happening then the kid definitely didn't.

Raditz however was stood there and watched as he remembered the years worth of torment he received from Nappa. He was grinning as he could finally put all of that behind him and never have to take shit from Nappa ever again.

Once Goku was finished he slowly took his hand back and allowed Nappa to drop to the ground, who through all odds was still breathing.

"R-...Raditz… Help… Me…" Nappa gasped, trying to hold his arm out to the other Saiyan in a last ditch effort to save himself.

Raditz' grin grew even wider.

"Sure"

Raditz began walking over to Nappa and held his arm out. Nappa smiled in relief though in reality once he got another one of those beans he'll kill everyone without giving it a second thought.

His thoughts of revenge were cut short however as the hand Raditz was holding out quickly formed a ball of pink energy which quickly swallowed his whole body.

"Damn… You… RADITZ! I'LL KILL YOUUUU!" Nappa cursed Raditz using his final words, finally dying and leaving only a patch of blood on the ground.

"Hey! You didn't have to kill him!" Goku shouted, angry at how Raditz killed Nappa who couldn't even fight back.

"Yes I did, let's go" Raditz didn't even let his brother argue back and instead began flying in the direction Vegeta and his father flew off in.

"Is Gohan okay?" Goku turned to Yajirobe, who was holding the child. Gohan let out a long breath as he continued to sleep and gave Goku a reassuring nod, who nodded back with a smile and flew off after his brother.

* * *

 _After Bardock and Vegeta Left_

The two Saiyan warriors were flying silently to their destination without saying a word to each other. They definitely had questions such as how Bardock survived the Saiyans being exterminated and why Vegeta didn't just get help from the Intergalactic Federation. Sure Frieza was powerful but methods such as launching him into a sun would surely kill him.

"I heard of a brave warrior opposing Frieza before he blew up our Planet. I'm going to assume that was you?" Vegeta was the first to speak.

"Yeah it was" Bardock let out a short reply.

"How did you survive if you were directly hit by Frieza's attack?" Vegeta genuinely wondered as to how Bardock survived.

"Time travel" Bardock let out another short answer.

"What?" Vegeta was dumbfounded by that response. What did he even mean by that?

"We're here" Bardock began descending towards a rocky desert area and landed on a big protruding rock.

Vegeta landed on a rock opposite him.

"I'll tell you more about what happened if you beat me" Bardock began doing a few stretches to warm himself up.

"I don't leave my enemies alive long enough for them to talk, especially those that are less talented and lower class than me" Vegeta crossed his arms and smirked.

"Heh, with hard work and patience even an idiot can catch up to a genius" Bardock got into his signature stance; left leg leading his right in a wide and low stance with his left arm open and over his left leg while his right arm is clenched to his side above his waist.

"We'll see about that" Vegeta also sat into a stance, one that Bardock has seen all too often among high class Saiyans; left arm in a claw shape above his face with his right arm out to his side and his right leg is facing at a 90 degree angle away to the right behind his left leg.

Bardock moved first and flew at Vegeta with his right elbow stuck out and aimed for his opponent's head. Vegeta blocked the blow and retaliated with a combo of straight punches which Bardock struggled to block and dodge.

" _Damn it, there's such a huge gap in power between us. I'll need to come up with some strategies otherwise he'll kill me"_ Bardock began thinking of ways to deal with Vegeta and a few instantly came to mind.

Bardock found a tiny opening and reached out for a left hook however it was swiftly dodged by the Saiyan Prince who got away with only a scratch to his cheek.

Surprisingly this bought him more than enough time as Vegeta seemed to be lost in thought when he caught some blood on his gloves.

"Solar Flare!" Bardock yelled, thanking Tien in the process after teaching him such a useful technique.

Vegeta yelled in pain and clutched his eyes. He cursed over and over again to alleviate the pain but was cut short after a clean uppercut from Bardock landed on his chin whose fist felt extremely hot to the point of scorching his skin.

The fiery aura around Bardock didn't leave him just yet as he flew after Vegeta who was sent flying and using even more speed he got behind Vegeta and punted him up into the sky using his right leg. Finally Bardock appeared above Vegeta and formed his hands into an axe handle and smashed his fists into Vegeta's head causing him to crash down towards the ground and create a huge crater when he landed.

Bardock landed on a rock above and looked down upon Vegeta and waited for him to get out so that they could continue.

Vegeta did eventually get back up, blood flowing down his now visible veins on his face from the pure anger he felt towards Bardock.

"You… You low class scum! How dare you make me bleed?" Vegeta shouted, aura flaring uncontrollably all around and shaking the ground.

Bardock braced himself as Vegeta charged at him, considering the spring from the ground alone was enough to make the crater even deeper than before Bardock quickly realised that he should dodge more than block from now on.

That plan was thrown out the window though as Vegeta unleashed a barrage of unavoidable kicks and punches. Bardock tried his hardest to block though that resulted in his arm guards and chest piece slowly being chipped away at until his arms began bleeding.

Bardock used an explosive wave to back Vegeta away from him though that was only a momentary solution. He needed to think fast on what he should do next but all that came to mind was to just hit Vegeta till he couldn't move anymore.

"Riot Javelin!" Bardock yelled, throwing a spiraling ball of Ki at Vegeta who swatted it away without too much trouble.

Bardock however charged at Vegeta as soon as he let go of his Riot Javelin meaning Vegeta didn't expect the flying straight punch to his jaw which sent him flying again. He managed to stop himself from flying into some rocks though Bardock flew at him with a flying kick which did send him through the rocks and greatly damaging his armor in the process.

By now the two were done with their warm ups and began flying at each other over and over again and landing crunching blows against one another. Each hit stronger than the last with both fighters showing no signs of giving up.

While Vegeta was pissed off at how someone like Bardock could match him like this he couldn't help but hide his excitement. He was clearly stronger than his opponent and yet he kept coming back at him stronger than before. This was something only Saiyans could share between one another as the wild grin on Bardock's face shared Vegeta's thoughts.

While Bardock's spirit felt like it could do this forever his body couldn't, and fighting someone stronger than him was taking a toll, though he already decided he'll fight till he can't even blink anymore.

Vegeta rushed Bardock once again however this time he began moving at an even higher pace than before. Bardock already struggled before but now was when the fight was getting started for real.

"Let's see if you can keep up with me now Bardock!" Vegeta grinned, chuckling as he began landing quicker and even heavier blows on Bardock. His armor was already gone by now yet Vegeta kept increasing his power even higher. Now his body would have to take the blows and he'd only have to take a few before his muscles and bones begin giving out.

"Heat Phalanx!" Bardock shouted, surrounding his fist in a fiery aura and landing a clean blow on Vegeta's chest, shattering his armor and causing him to spit up blood. Vegeta quickly attempted to retaliate though Bardock spread the fire all over his body to act as a cloak and protect himself somewhat against Vegeta's strikes.

"Heh, you think that will protect you?" Vegeta smirked, throwing a left hook to Bardock's ribs which hit a layer of fire. Vegeta connected with Bardock's left forearm though and when he pulled his fist back his gloves were charred.

"I'd like to see how much you're gonna try and attack me before you've severely burned yourself" Bardock smirked, jumping towards Vegeta with his left knee aimed straight for Vegeta's forehead.

Vegeta stepped back and avoided the strike and then took a few more steps back to think about what he should do next. Bardock didn't give him time to think though as he rushed him again with punch after punch along with the occasional kick and knee to Vegeta's guard.

Now it was Vegeta's turn to go on the defensive as he began avoiding blows from Bardock while also attempting to find openings in Bardock's unstable cloak and make his own counter attack.

By now Raditz and Goku arrived onto the scene, though neither of them stepped in to help their father but instead watched the fight between the two. They originally planned to beat Vegeta as soon as they got there but it just didn't feel like a good time to step in right now.

Sure enough after a minute or so Bardock began exhausting his Ki and his fiery guard began leaving holes. Vegeta grinned and took these small chances and began retaliating, landing a blow here and there but also having to dodge Bardock until finally he began running out of Ki.

Bardock realised he was gonna be in trouble in a couple of moments as he could no longer keep his aura up so he needed to think of something fast. Unfortunately his Ki ran out in that moment and Vegeta was back on the offensive once again.

Vegeta pummeled him with a combination of strikes causing blood to begin flying everywhere. Vegeta just laughed as he continued to enjoy the moment he can finally beat the living shit out of an annoying pest.

Once he was done and Bardock could barely stand Vegeta flew up in the air and looked back down on Bardock.

"You know what? I don't even care about how you got here anymore, I'm just going to kill you and everyone on this damn planet!" Vegeta grinned, placing both his arms by his side and charging a purple aura around his arms and body.

Bardock looked up at Vegeta through one eye since the other one began swelling up and looked back down at the palm of his right hand. He had no more strength he could summon up yet but he just didn't feel like losing right now.

A ball of spiralling bright blue energy began swirling in his palm, and Bardock looked back up with a determined look.

"Sorry, but I live here now, so I'm not letting you do as you please" Bardock spoke with even more determination.

"Shut up already! Galick Gun!" Vegeta shouted, launching his arms forward and unleashing a destructive wave of Ki headed straight down towards Bardock.

"Riot Javelin!" Bardock yelled, thrusting his arm forwards and releasing his own Ki attack.

The two attacks collided, though anyone could tell that Bardock was being easily overpowered.

"Kamehameha / Saturday Crush" Bardock looked to both his sides and saw Raditz and Kakarot stood by him.

"We live here too ya know!" Goku smiled, while Raditz gave a "Hmph" but smiled and agreed with his younger brother.

Bardock grinned, and in unison the three looked ahead and readied themselves.

"HAAAAA!" The three shouted, completely overpowering Vegeta and enveloping him in three waves of Ki.

* * *

 _A Few Minutes Later…_

"Dad!" Goku turned around and was tackled by Gohan, who clung onto his ripped up Gi and under shirt and wouldn't stop hugging him.

"Hey there!" Goku laughed, holding Gohan above his head out in front of him and studied him before he pulled him in for another hug. He barely even noticed Yajirobe walking over and gave his longtime friend a quick wave which was returned by the Samurai.

"So uh, how'd it go?" Yajirobe stopped in front of Goku and looked around at Raditz, who was sat down leaning against a rock and Bardock who was just lying on the floor with his arms and legs spread wide.

"Well, we beat him" Raditz pointed over to Vegeta, who was sat further away also leaning against a rock and studied everyone.

"Shouldn't one of you kill him or something?" Yajirobe looked at the Saiyan and tensed when Vegeta glared back at him.

"No point, he can't even speak right now, we had to prop him up like that because of his injuries" Raditz explained.

"So what should we do with him then? He'll kill us if we let him recover" Yajirobe pointed out, placing his hand on his scabbard though is stopped by Goku.

"Don't, I haven't even had a chance to fight him yet" Goku grinned, though Yajirobe didn't feel like that was a good enough reason not to kill him. In the end he gave in and put his hand back down.

Raditz got up from his spot and walked over to Vegeta and stood over him for a second. Everyone went silent to see what he was going to do next. Raditz bent down and began searching for something on Vegeta before he pulled out some sort of strange remote and pressed a few buttons on it.

Soon enough a spherical ship landed beside the two and the door on the front opened up. Raditz picked Vegeta up and lazily threw him into the ship.

"We'll be heading to Namek in the coming weeks and I have no doubt that that's where you're going too, so we'll be seeing each other again soon" Raditz spoke emotionlessly, giving Vegeta a warning for the future.

"See ya!" Goku smiled and waved at Vegeta, who mustered up the very last ounce of his strength to lift up his arm and flip him off before the door to the pod closed and flew off into the sky.

"Yajirobe, I need a Senzu Bean" Bardock spoke. He could also barely lift a finger though at least he could speak, even though he was so badly injured that every time he spoke blood came from his ears.

"Sorry, I've used them all, you're gonna have to wait a while for new ones to grow" Yajirobe held the sack up that once contained the magical beans upside down to reveal that it was empty.

The revelation made Bardock miss the healing chambers that he would often use on Planet Vegeta after a hard mission. Then again he doesn't remember the last time he slept in an actual bed instead of the ground so it shouldn't be all too bad.

* * *

Writing this chapter was quite difficult considering I had no idea how to end this off but I think the Saiyan Saga can finally come to an end. After this will be a few movie breaks before I begin the Namek Saga.

Aside from the current state of this fic I once again apologise for the long break away. I had a college deadline and a bunch of other things that needed dealing coupled together with my laziness made me delay this chapter. I tried making it even longer now at 5000 words but it still doesn't feel like the chapter is long enough so I'll try and make the next one possibly longer.

I again apologise for the delay and thank everyone who reads this story and I hope you continue to read it and hopefully enjoy it!


	18. Chapter 18 - World's Strongest

**Chapter 18: World's Strongest**

"Whoa! This bed is so comfy!" Goku laughed, jumping on the hospital bed and trying to get into the best position.

"You idiot! Get off of that" Raditz barked, though his brother just continued laughing and kept on messing around in the bed.

Everyone in the room laughed. FInally it felt like everything was returning back to normal after they managed to drive Vegeta away two days ago, but that isn't going to last long with them traveling to Namek soon.

"Goku…" Chi Chi slowly began getting angry at her husband being embarrassing like that in public, which instantly caught Goku's attention who immediately stopped and jumped out of the bed.

Bardock chuckled, though he had to be careful not to move too much and cause some more internal bleeding. He was stuck in some sort of special capsule bandaged up head to toe. The thing isn't even that cosy and didn't let him relax as much as he wanted.

"When are the damn Senzu Beans gonna be done growing?" Bardock turned his head to Korrin, who was floating over the Saiyan with Yajirobe stood next to him.

"Soon...ish. They should be done within a month's time so you're gonna have to lie here for a while" Korrin explained "At least it won't be for four months like the doctors said" He pointed out.

"Yeah but we'll be leaving for Namek in around two weeks so we're gonna have to go without you" Bulma said, though she already explained this two days ago when she went to pick everyone up after the fight with Vegeta.

"Good thing we still have Nappa's pod, and without our help you would have most likely set off the self destruct sequence" Raditz spoke up, causing Bulma to feel a second of embarrassment before coughing it off like it was nothing.

"Right, but my dad was planning on building another ship for you, which will have a gravity setting so you could train while you're on your way there" Bulma revealed, which caught the attention of every Saiyan in the room plus Gohan whose nose was deeply buried in a book by his mother though he was secretly listening to everything that was said.

"Wait, so while Kakarot and father have a ship that they could train on I'll be stuck with you?" Raditz exclaimed in disgust causing Bulma's eye to twitch in anger.

"Well I'm sorry that Kami's ship isn't built in with a gravity manipulator which you could train with" Bulma retorted, causing Raditz to growl but ultimately he gave up. So far he's learned that the Human woman doesn't care who you are she'll still argue back and win.

"Whatever, you still haven't told us how long it will take us to get there" Raditz changed topic to prevent further arguing.

"It should take us a little over a month to get there" Bulma made another revelation, causing the Saiyan to groan in response.

"I'm taking the space pod. I'd rather be put in hibernation than have to sit around and do nothing for over thirty days" Raditz decided.

"Wait uncle Raditz, you could still do basic exercises like push ups and stuff on the spaceship with me" Gohan pointed out while mumbling the last part.

"Now wait just a minute mister! Who decided that you're going to be going to Namek!" Chi Chi practically shrieked when she heard what Gohan said. There is absolutely no way she will ever allow for her baby to be put in danger again.

Gohan looked down sadly but looked back up with a determined look.

"I did! Uncle Raditz can take care of Vegeta along with grandpa Bardock and dad plus I'm strong enough to take care of myself now" Gohan tried to reason with his mother but she wasn't budging. "It'll also help me learn more about space, miss Bulma can teach me, right?" Gohan turned to Bulma, who thought for a second and smiled.

"Well, Goku also went on insane adventures his age too, and Gohan is many times stronger and smarter than Goku from back then" Bulma remembered the time she and Goku began looking for Dragon Balls and how much fun they had.

"Right? Let 'im go Chi Chi" Goku also pleaded.

Chi Chi sighed and uncrossed her arms. "I'm his mother yet you're making me look like the bad person in this situation" She thought for a second and sighed "Fine, you can go" Gohan instantly smiled "Though I'll be setting mountains of homework to keep you occupied" Gohan comically fell to the floor with everyone in the room laughing again.

"Ahem…" a fake cough came from one of the room's windows. Everyone turned to see what could've caused the noise only to be surprised by Mr. Popo riding his magical carpet. "I see the situation has been explained to everyone Miss Bulma".

"Yes Mr. Popo. They know about Kami's spaceship and our planned schedule to Namek" Bulma responded. Luckily when they first explained this idea of going to Namek Kami had revealed his ship months ago. Bulma at first insisted that she'd go there by herself but was stopped by Bardock and told her to wait till the Saiyan's were dealt with. Now that Nappa and Vegeta have been defeated she was stopped again by Bardock and told her to wait a week or two so that the newly developed ship made by her father was fast enough to get to Namek within a week of Bulma and co. landing on Namek.

"Good. Then it seems you are all prepared for your journey to Namek. I will be waiting for your return on the lookout" Just like that Mr. Popo disappeared from everyone's sight.

"What a weird man" Raditz muttered. "Wait, if he could teleport instantly like that, then how come he didn't use that to get you to us Kakarot?" Raditz turned to Goku, who by now was trying to get comfortable in the hospital bed again.

"I-uh… Dunno, think he was working on his butterfly garden or something" Goku patted a pillow, forgetting his strength and causing a bunch of feathers to come flying out of it.

Bardock and Raditz both gave him sceptical looks but decided not to question it.

"Well whatever, I'm gonna leave and go train or something. Wait, I don't think you told us when we're leaving" Raditz headed for the door but stopped as he reached for the doorknob.

"In exactly 10 days. We meet at my house in this city at Capsule Corporation" Bulma was going to continue speaking but that was all Raditz needed to know as he left and shut the door behind him.

"Oh! I'm coming too, let's go Gohan" Goku jumped up from his bed and ran after Raditz, grabbing Gohan on the way and bolting for the door. "We'll be home for dinner!" Goku added the last part as he shut the door and stopped Chi Chi from saying anything.

"Men…" Both women said in unison.

* * *

"Hey Raditz wait up!" Goku shouted after his brother, who by now managed to get outside and begin walking in a random direction.

"Shit… Actually no, Kakarot which direction is Roshi's?" Raditz turned to his brother, who had Gohan tailing him not too far behind him.

"Uhh… That way?" Goku pointed to his left, though his arm began slowly moving to his right, then back left then up.

"It's that way" Gohan pointed behind them.

"Nice Gohan!" Goku smiled, causing Gohan to blush while Raditz was getting sick of the sight in front of him.

Raditz gave Gohan a nod before setting off and flying into the pointed direction, surprising the couple that was walking past the Saiyan and causing their eyeballs to nearly pop out of their skulls.

"Wait a sec Raditz" Goku also set off and flew after Raditz, causing a car to nearly swerve into a tree out of surprise. The whole situation wasn't helped when they also saw a child with a tail suddenly lift off into the sky.

Raditz groaned, "What do you want Kakarot?".

"I wanna spar!" Goku smiled, and while Raditz was all up for a fight the creepy enthusiasm shown on Kakarot's face caused a shiver to go down his spine.

"...Fine, but no Kaioken" Raditz bargained.

"Deal, but I get to decide where we fight" Before Raditz could retaliate Goku flew off into a random direction speeding off. "Race ya there!"

"Fuck no, get back here" Raditz also sped up, catching his brother by his foot and dragging him back. "I don't even know where we're going".

"Yeah dad where are we even going?" Gohan caught up and questioned his father.

"Tsubu...Tsumisu...Uh, the mountains!" Goku beamed, slowly starting his flight back up and going back on course.

"Why are we going to the mountains?" Raditz had a confused look on his face. Sure the mountains are a nice change of scenery but that gets quickly forgotten when you're full attention is on fighting.

"I dunno, guess training in the mountains could be fun. Plus the harsh area could help us get stronger." Goku said, finally convincing Raditz to silently follow him to their destination.

"So… What is that Kaioken technique you used against Nappa anyway?" Raditz broke the silence, surprising Gohan that his uncle was the first one to speak up.

"Oh that? Well if I use it I can multiply my power by two each time I use it, so if my base strength was 10, using Kaioken would raise it to 20, and using it again will get it to 40" Goku explained, leaving two jaws hanging in surprise at how well and seriously Goku of all people just explained something like that.

"So is it something that I could do right now?" Raditz asked, though Goku giggled in response.

"Nope, if ya tried it now you'd probably explode inside out and die" Goku smiled.

"O-oh" Raditz blinked a few times and turned back to flying.

"So how high could you get the Kaioken?" Gohan piped up. It was something Raditz was also wondering about but decided not to ask anymore questions.

"Well King Kai told me not to take it higher than 3 or something, though I think I can go up to like 8 I guess, but it really hurts if I do" Goku guessed.

Raditz was astounded. His power level should be somewhere around 13,000 if his estimates were right which is pretty powerful in its own right but if it was multiplied by 8 it'd go up to 104,000.

"Wow, I wish we had a scouter with us so we could tell how strong everyone is now that it's getting harder to keep up with how big these numbers are gonna become" Gohan wondered out loud.

"Nah, power can't just be summed up in one number. You have to think about other things besides strength and speed" Goku pointed out.

"Plus the scouters that we have only go up to 8,000 since we have the old versions. Frieza has better ones though I'm sure that Bulma woman has upgraded ours at some point" Raditz added.

By now the three were completely out of the city and headed for the mountains. It's a surprise Goku knew which direction to go in considering he had no clue where Master Roshi's is but the other two didn't bother raising that up.

"Do you think there's more Saiyans out there?" Goku once again broke the silence.

"I doubt it. You were the only one who was still listed in the database though you were marked as 'MIA'" Raditz explained.

"Oh, so what does MIA mean?" Goku turned to Raditz.

"It means 'missing in action' dad" Gohan answered for his uncle.

"Oh! But doesn't that mean there could be more out there that were missing?" Goku raised a valid point.

"Maybe, but I don't feel like exploring the universe in search for them. Travelling to find you took long enough and even if we somehow come across one they wouldn't bother talking and would attack you instead"

"Like Nappa?" Gohan asked.

"Like Nappa" Raditz responded.

* * *

"Double Sunday!" Raditz shouted, thrusting both arms forward launching two pink beams of energy at Goku.

"Kamehameha!" Goku countered, cancelling out his brother's beams. He had to think fast though as Raditz came flying at him with a right front kick aimed at his head, which was sidestepped, grabbed and thrown back in the direction Raditz came from.

By now the two were going at each other with lightning fast speeds, causing shockwaves of Ki to emanate from wherever the two collided. It was difficult for Gohan to keep up but he could see more than the average person, though that is until the two speed up again.

Goku and Raditz collided again but this time both their punches connected with their chins, completely forgetting to block each others blows. Raditz took the initiative and kicked off his little brother and went further up into the sky. Once he was high enough he looked back down and sent a barrage of energy blasts at Goku.

Goku's eyes widened, though he swiftly began charging his own ki blasts and threw them at Raditz. Both Saiyans completely forgot about their surrounding and once they were finally done began realising what sort of damage they have done.

The mountains which were once covered in a beautiful coat of snow are now littered with holes absolutely everywhere.

"Dad! Uncle Raditz! Look at what you've done!" Gohan began tearing up as he ran over to a pair of deers on the verge of death.

The two rushed over to see what was happening, and once they saw the deer both Saiyans responded in two completely different ways.

Goku bent down and placed his hand on one of the deer's head. Suddenly his hand began to glow and after a few seconds the deer was in much better shape than before.

Raditz on the other hand blasted the other deer, ripped off one of its legs and took a big bite out of it.

Gohan began bawling his eyes out. Sure he had to hunt animals before but he learned to accept taking life as long as it's for survival. Here his uncle killed something simply because he could.

"Waht? Yu wahnt a peish?" Raditz spoke with his mouth full, pointing the charred leg towards Gohan who now had fear in his eyes.

The child screamed and ran away. The sight of his uncle covered in blood taking a bite out of a deer was too much for someone at such a young age. Right now he just wanted to run away as far as possible.

"Gohan!" Goku yelled after his son, though by now Gohan had ran off somewhere out of his sight. He knew he could just search out for his energy so he decided not to follow him.

"Raditz! Why did you kill that deer? You had a Senzu a few days ago and that's supposed to keep you fed for like 10 days or something!" Goku began shouting at his brother.

"Shut the hell up Kakarot. I just felt like chewing on something and the thing was practically begging to get eaten" Raditz argued back.

"You need to learn not to take life when it ain't needed" Goku narrowed his eyes and crouched down into a stance

"And you need to learn how to be a real Saiyan" Raditz also got low and prepared himself again.

"Alright, what does it mean to be a real Saiyan!?" Goku sprung from the ground and smashed his elbow into Raditz' forehead.

Raditz blocked the blow and retaliated using a spinning hook kick aimed for Kakarot's head, which fully connected and sent the younger Saiyan back a few steps.

"To be strong!" Raditz yelled, setting off the ground and spearing Goku into a rock.

"And what does it mean to be strong!" Goku pushed Raditz off of him, grabbed his head and smashed it into his knee.

Goku brought his leg back and swung it again however this time Raditz blocked the knee, grabbed his brother's hands, brought his head back and smashed it into Goku's, causing the younger Saiyan to reel back in pain as blood came gushing out from his nose.

"To be strong means to have the strength to make people bow down to you, to have the world in your hands, to be able to seize everything you have ever wanted with just your power alone! Shining Friday!" Raditz thrust his left arm forwards and released a powerful wave of energy which took Goku by surprise.

The blast hit Goku causing waves of smoke to fill the surrounding air however it wasn't long before the grey smoke turned into a deep red as the Kaioken aura came flooding out from Goku.

"Fine then! If that's what it means to be strong then take this! Kaioken times ten!" Goku yelled as the veins all over his body visibly popped out and suddenly completely disappeared from Raditz' sight and reappeared above him. Raditz had no time to react as Goku slammed his foot into the back of his head, pummeling his brother straight into the ground causing a huge crater to be formed.

"If this is all it takes to be strong then anyone can do it, but it takes an even stronger person to show compassion" Goku reached down and extended a hand to his brother, who after looking at him for a moment decided to smack it hand away.

"You have your interpretation and I have my own. Maybe you're right or maybe I'm right but until I understand what your words mean I'll continue believing in my own philosophy" Raditz stood back up and walked past his brother to go search for his nephew.

"Deal, but then that means you'd have to bow to me since I'm stronger than you" Goku's face quickly turned from a serious frown to a playful grin causing Raditz to let out a tired sigh.

* * *

By now Gohan had stopped crying and found some ice to chew on. He wanted to find at least some berries or something considering earlier there were deer of all things up in the mountains but found nothing. Gohan guessed it was migration or something and didn't question the local wildlife.

He had no clue as to where he was but the random spike in power coming from behind him notified him of which direction to go in if he got completely lost.

Another thing which surprised him was the ice that covered the mountains. It wasn't particularly cold or anything but even if he blasted some of it with Ki hardly any of it would melt. Even if it did thaw slightly the damaged part would be instantly covered by a new sheet of ice.

This caused Gohan to create a game of 'blasting the ground to see if the ice would melt' which was fun at first until Gohan decided to launch a full power Masenko at the ground. It felt like a good idea at first however when the ground gave way Gohan instantly realised that it was a horrible idea. He failed to notice that the area he blasted was already damaged by his uncle's blasts beforehand, meaning if he looked closer through the ice he would've probably seen a big drop underneath him.

Once Gohan landed it took him a second to dig himself out of the snow which fell on top of him however once he got back up he was greeted by a huge yellow mad with sharp claws and a fat belly.

"What have we got here?" The man spoke and instantly sent a chill down Gohan's spine.

"Looks like some runt managed to break into our lab Misokatsun" A new voice spoke out from the shadows. When Gohan's eyes adjusted to the darkness he saw what looked like a small Piccolo along with red spots littering his green skin and wires coming from his arms and chest.

"What should we do with him Kishime? Should we report him to Dr. Wheelo or should we handle him personally?" Misokatsun spoke while looking at who Gohan guessed is Kishime.

"Go inform Dr. Wheelo Misokatsun. We need to find out how this kid managed to break through the ice that's managed to keep us locked in here for so long" A third voice came from the darkness. This figure did not step into the light but Gohan could see that he was a towering figure with pinkish skin and hair tied behind him.

"Yes Ebifurya" The yellow man spoke and rushed off to get whoever Dr. Wheelo is.

"Umm… Where am I?" Gohan spoke with a small voice.

"You're in the lab of the greatest scientist the world has ever seen!" Kishime answered Gohan's question.

"Mister Briefs?" Gohan looked at the two confused, who shot him a disgusted look back.

"Don't you dare utter than name unless you want to keep your head!" Ebifurya spat and causing Gohan to take a step back in surprise.

Right as he was about to continue shouting at Gohan Misokatsun ran back in and got everyone's attention.

"Dr. Wheelo would like to see you child" Gohan nodded to the informant and walked towards him and out of the giant hall.

As Gohan continued to walk down the halls to his destination he witnessed many things he's never even seen before. All the machinery and stuff was interesting but he also saw some weird pods that had… "Saibamen?" Gohan wondered out loud.

"No those are Bio men" Kishime corrected him.

"Oh" Gohan muttered, which was the only thing that was said for the rest of the walk which luckily wasn't that long anyway.

"We're here" Ebifurya announced, leading Gohan into a spacious room with wires all converging into one spot on the wall. As Gohan attempted to look closer he was pushed forwards by Misokatsun.

"Speak child" A robotic voice came from the wall. When Gohan looked closer he was astounded as he noticed a huge brain the size of a fully grown golden retriever staring down at him.

"Um, my name is Gohan…" Gohan said, though he didn't really know what else to say to who he guessed was Dr. Wheelo.

"How did you get in here?" Dr. Wheelo asked.

"My dad and uncle were sparring outside and they made huge holes in the ground. I was messing about with the ice and accidentally shattered some beneath me which made me fall down to your uh, laboratory" Gohan explained what had happened in the last fifteen or so minutes.

Dr. Wheelo didn't say anything for a moment. He needed some time to process what was being said considering a small child just told him he managed to break the never melting ice on accident which he's been trying to get out for the past 50 years!

"And how did you break the ice?" The scientist wondered.

"I just blasted it using my Masenko" Gohan answered, which to him sounded like common sense but then he realised that not everyone can just fire beams of energy out of their hands.

"...Right. And did you say your father and uncle we're both… Sparring?" Dr. Wheelo sounded confused.

"Yes, both of them are martial artists"

"And they were sparring in the coldest place on Earth because…?"

"Because they are very strong martial artists"

Once again Dr. Wheelo went silent to think about what the child in front of him was telling him. At first he doubted the kid considering he had to take the word of a child as the truth however no normal five or six year old could have ever managed to get in here and talk about blasting things. He then an idea.

"Have you heard of somebody called 'Master Roshi'?" Dr. Wheelo's words instantly caught Gohan's attention, who nodded in response then stopped and wondered whether he could even see him nodding.

"Yeah dad trained under him when he was younger" This revelation caught the attention of the three men surrounding Gohan and he could swear he saw a huge release of bubbles within the brain's holding chamber.

"Is that so? Is he stronger than Master Roshi? Could you get him to come down here?" Dr. Wheelo's mechanised voice was letting off a tinge of excitement with each word he said.

"Yeah I guess, all I have to do is flare my Ki and he'll come down here" Before anyone could question what Gohan meant an aura of energy came flooding from Gohan and caused the three bio soldiers around him to take a few steps back in surprise.

* * *

"Raditz did you feel that?" Goku's head suddenly turned to his right and down as he felt his son's energy spiking.

"Yeah, let's go Kakarot" Raditz flew off into the direction the energy was coming from. At first Goku was confused since the energy was coming from below them and Raditz was flying off elsewhere but he realised that it's best if they went right above Gohan and went straight down instead of going to him from their current position.

"Kakarot, Gohan is directly below this point, you ready?" Raditz slowly raised both of his hands and hovered them on each side of his face and began charging his Ki.

"I'm ready!" Goku placed both his hands by his side for his signature technique.

"KamehameHA! / Double SUNDAY!" Both Saiyans yelled in unison and unleashed their attacks onto the ice and completely decimating the first layer instantly.

* * *

"Woah!" Gohan let out a worried shout as he fell from his feet. The entire lab began to violently shake as something above them began to drill into the ice.

The three bio men also fell however they quickly got back up and decided to wait and see what was about to happen.

A few minutes later rocks came falling from the ceiling. Luckily none fell too close to Gohan however he could have easily dealt with them anyway.

"Woah! Look at this Raditz, there's a huge open space under all the ice!" An excited voice came from the new hole in the ceiling.

"Dad!" Gohan smiled, flying up to go greet his father. The flight surprised everyone else that was present as they did not expect a child to suddenly begin flying. The sight was made even weirder when Gohan accidentally exposed his tail which was moving back and forth from how happy he was.

Both Goku and Raditz greeted Gohan and swiftly flew downwards until they landed on the ground.

"Well if it isn't Goku, the pupil of the strongest man in the world: Master Roshi" Dr. Wheelo spoke.

"Actually I'm the strongest man in the world" Goku pointed at himself as he made that announcement.

"Pardon?" The scientist actually sounded confused.

"What, did you think that old man is stronger than him? Please, even the kid could beat him" Raditz pointed towards his nephew, who got shy and blushed at the sudden compliment.

"...And you are?" Dr. Wheelo took a quick second to think before asking his question.

"Raditz"

"Right, Raditz. What do you mean even the kid is stronger than the greatest martial artist in the entire world?" Dr. Wheelo sounded genuinely confused as to how a mere kid could beat a century plus old legend.

"Because he's my nephew" The response even took Goku by surprise, who grinned and turned to what he only just realised was a talking brain.

Anyway, can we go now? You looked like you were trapped underneath here but now you can leave I guess. C'mon Gohan let's go" Goku picked Gohan up and set him down on his shoulder.

"As a matter of fact no, you can't leave" The three men who were previously behind Goku and Raditz have now circled around them.

"Why not?" Raditz' voice became more aggressive than before, which slightly intimidated Kishime.

"Because I'd like to borrow Goku's body. Actually, I'd like to keep it, which means you're not needed" Dr. Wheelo stated, which Kishime took as the attack signal and reached out using his wires andattached them to Raditz. Seconds later electricity began dancing up and down the wires and struck Raditz who let out a painful shout.

"Gotcha" Kishime's grin turned upside down as Raditz' pained expression instantly turned into a grin of his own and before Kishime could react Raditz blew his head off with a swift Ki blast.

Misokatsun and Ebifurya both charged Goku however one Kaioken multiplier was enough to tear their bodies to pieces with a single Kiai release.

"Now are you going to let us leave?" Goku turned back to Dr. Wheelo.

"To let a body with that much power leave my grasp? NEVER!" Suddenly the wall keeping Dr. Wheelo in place began to crumble and fall as a mechanical claw tore through the stone. The metal claw was soon joined by a huge metallic body which completely towered over Goku, Raditz and Gohan.

"I don't know why you'd want his body but you won't get the chance to steal it. Shining Friday!" Raditz threw his arm forwards and launched an attack directly at Dr. Wheelo. An attack like that would leave damage however when the smoke cleared cuts and scratches littered Dr. Wheelo's mechanical body but otherwise he was fine.

"My turn. Madness Cannon!" Dr. Wheelo's claws and mouth opened up to reveal three energy blasts that were about to be released.

"Gohan dodge!" Goku threw Gohan to the side in hopes he'll find some cover. "Kaioken times five!" Goku surrounded himself in red aura and for the second time that day released a volley of energy blasts aimed right for the mad scientist.

Raditz also had to duck for some cover. He knew that even if one of those energy blast hit him he'd have to be put in a hospital bed beside his father.

Goku yelled louder and louder each time he thrust his arms forwards. Even after Dr. Wheelo was finished Goku decided to end this quickly and destroy each of his limbs. Once he was done the scientist's brain was sat on the ground still in its capsule however it was unable to do anything.

It took him a few moments to regain some of his breath however once he recovered his strength Goku walked over to Dr. Wheelo with Raditz and Gohan both by his side.

"Raditz, what should we do with him?" Goku turned to his brother who was slightly surprised that he could decide what they should do with their enemy. "Remember what I told you earlier".

Raditz remembered. He thought about what Kakarot told him and how showing compassion was harder to do that to attain pure strength. He thought about it over and over again and realised that in this situation Kakarot's thought process was pointless to him. What was the point in showing mercy if he wasn't even strong enough to do anything in the first place?

Raditz raised one of his hands and charged a pink ball of energy.

"Uncle Raditz NO!" Raditz' arm was stopped mid swing by Gohan, who when Raditz turned to had streaks of tears going down his face. "Don't do it, please!".

Raditz looked at his nephew and wondered about what would've happened if he never met Kakarot or Gohan. Would he have made it out alive or would he have been killed on this planet? Would he have continued slaughtering billions of lives or would he have been rotting on some nameless planet in some shitty galaxy somewhere? He honestly didn't care about who he was about to kill but for some reason he cared about what his nephew would think of him if he swung his arm down.

Ultimately Raditz brought his arm down causing Gohan to close his eyes and scream in fear. When he heard nothing however he opened them back up and saw uncle Raditz picking the leftover Dr. Wheelo up and carrying him in both arms.

"What should we do with him then?"

"To Bulma's?" Goku tilted his head as he asked his question.

"To Bulma's it is" Raditz began flying back up but quickly sped up as he realised the ice above them began to close up their exit.

* * *

"Kept you waiting, huh?"

It's been a while hasn't it? I'm very sorry that I haven't been able to upload anything and considering it's been over a month I wouldn't be surprised if most people have given up on this story.

Anyway, where have I been? Dealing with university applications and creating a good portfolio along with making sure I'd get the best possible grades on all my recent projects. Since it's the winter holidays I have nothing better to do other than to draw for my uni portfolio and write this story so I know that I can get everything back on track now.

Also I've uploaded this kinda late and this might not be seen by most people for a couple of days however I'd just like to say...

Merry Christmas! I don't usually celebrate these sort of things but this has been my best Christmas ever so I hope I can pass off the good energy to the rest of you too!

Hopefully next year I can be more consistent, not with just this fic but with everything else going on!


	19. Chapter 19 - The Tree of Gods

**Chapter 19: The Tree of Gods**

"You can't be serious…" Bulma sighed. It's been 15 minutes since Goku, Raditz and Gohan arrived at Capsule Corp and yet they've already managed to do something strange.

"I'm surprised they even let me live after what I tried to pull" The brain spoke, who after fixing the voice speaker Bulma discovered was the world famous Dr. Wheelo of all people.

"Good to know you still have evil intentions after 50 years of lock up" Bulma took a sip of her coffee.

"If my genius was recognised in the first place I would not be an oversized brain right now" Dr. Wheelo snarled.

"I'm not a scientist but if you did get my dad's body how would you even fit your brain into his head?" Gohan spoke up. His dad and uncle went off to explore Bulma's home after she told them she managed to recreate some tech she 'borrowed' from the database Raditz had on his space pod. Meanwhile Gohan was interested in 'the talking brain' so he decided to stay.

"It has been 50 years since I've left the world of science. Surely in that time something like that could easily be cured" Dr. Wheelo half asked Bulma.

"Well, I'm no expert in biology but you probably could. Hell the Red Ribbon Army developed high level androids over two decade ago so you might not even need a human body you could just make your own" Bulma pointed out.

Dr. Wheelo thought for a moment and felt a rush of excitement. He no longer needs to be trapped in a shell but instead he has the opportunity to finally feel all 5 of his senses again. "That's great! How do we get in contact with them?"

"You can't. Goku destroyed them" Dr. Wheelo's dreams were instantly shattered. "Though after their defeat the government seized all of their data. I could ask them for permission to look at them" The pieces of Dr. Wheelo's dream instantly fixed themselves and he could see his goal in sight once again: world dominance!

"I would be very pleased if you were to do so. Living in this disgusting shell for over 50 years can drive any sane person out of their minds" Dr. Wheelo spoke. It's good that this woman has offered him help but for now he'll need to hide his true intentions.

"Right, but what's in it for me though? How do I know you won't try to take over the world again?" Bulma finished her coffee and looked at Dr. Wheelo as if she completely read what he was thinking about.

"Well uhh, I'm the greatest biotechnology scientist in the world-"

"Was the greatest. Dr. Flappe and Dr. Gero both took your work and improved it. They're the ones who engineered the androids me and Goku saw" Bulma corrected Dr. Wheelo.

Dr. Wheelo didn't speak. He had nothing to say. After all it has been five decades since he last did anything for the scientific world so he shouldn't really be surprised at Bulma's words. How was he going to convince this woman to get him a body!?

"Unless you want to work for Capsule Corp. We mainly deal with engineering so someone who knows biotech at such a high level like you would be easily accepted here"

"Accepted…" Dr. Wheelo whispered. In the first place all he wanted was to be accepted for his discoveries, yet instead he was shunned and driven into hiding. He wanted to prove that he was the best, even if it meant world domination. He realised that this is an option that he will probably never get again and thought long and hard about it.

"I accept, though in my current state there isn't much that I could do"

"That's fine, for now I'll ask my dad to see if he could find a way to shrink your brain down" With that Bulma stood up to head for the door.

"That would be much appreciated"

"Bulma! This is some pretty cool stuff you've got!" Goku suddenly charged into the room wearing Saiyan armor and a different colored scouter for each eye. The sight caused Gohan to laugh and a small smirk formed on Bulma's face.

"Could I borrow some of these? Piccolo isn't around to fix my armor for me so I'll need a few spare for training" Raditz also walked into the room however when he meant 'just a few' sets of armor he came in holding two big boxes worth of battle armor.

"Sure, you want a gravity room with that too?" Bulma's grinned though anyone in the room could tell she wasn't being serious.

"Yep" Raditz walked back out and let Bulma's sarcasm completely fly over his head.

Gohan rushed to the door as Goku waved Bulma bye but stopped and gave her a quick bow. "Thanks Miss Bulma for convincing my mother to let me come Namek with you, see ya!" Gohan waved as he ran out with Bulma smiling and giving him a wave of her own.

* * *

 _1 Week Later…_

"Why the hell are we doing this?" Raditz groaned.

"Oh c'mon Raditz have you never gone camping before?" Goku hopped down from a tree and bit into an apple. He also threw Raditz an apple but he just looked at it and handed it to Gohan instead.

"When we got deployed to planets sure but it's pointless if I can't even hunt anything" Raditz looked to his right and stopped a deer dead in its tracks using only his glare. After a few seconds he calmed his Ki and let the animal run off to wherever it was heading.

"Well we did bring some food but with the amount of people here plus three hungry Saiyans I think you might need to go get more" Bulma pointed out. Besides her, Goku and Raditz there's Gohan, Master Roshi, Oolong and Launch in her good state.

"Let's go! I know a good fishing spot nearby. Let's see who can catch the biggest fish!" Goku ran off further down the path while happily laughing. Gohan and Raditz both looked at each other but eventually ran off after him.

"We'll set up camp here then!" Bulma yelled after the three.

Meanwhile Roshi and Oolong couldn't be any happier. The two keep grinning to each other as they keep looking back and forth between Bulma and Launch though a swift throw of a capsule at the two caused them to scatter away.

Launch giggled, though if her other side came out the two would be in their place by now. Roshi noticed this and thanked Kami she hasn't sneezed yet.

"Ah… Sniff…" Launch coincidentally looked like she was on the verge of sneezing. Both Roshi and Oolong grabbed each other to use as cover but Launch just laughed at them and only pretended to sneeze.

Roshi swore he'll get his revenge.

* * *

By now Goku was completely stripped down and dove into the lake water. He didn't tell Raditz they would be diving off such a huge cliff to get into the water though. He argued flying and falling are two separate things when explaining to his brother that they should get lower but he didn't listen to him.

"Um, uncle Raditz…" Gohan looked at the older Saiyan with a confused look on his face.

"What?" Raditz began taking his Gi pants and boots off.

"How did you even get your armor off with hair that long? How would you even put a shirt on with your hair?" Gohan asked. He definitely wasn't the only person who thought about this and he really needed to know.

"Uhh... The armor is very flexible. I've never worn a shirt in my life" Raditz quickly answered Gohan's questions, undressed and ran off the cliff. He made sure to slow his descent down just in case he hit some rocks or something.

Surprisingly the water wasn't as cold as he imagined considering they're in the middle of November but some parts of this Planet were warmer than others Raditz guessed. It's definitely better than being on those mountains again. He thought back to his old days when he still wore his old uniform and knew that if he wore that to the mountains he probably wouldn't be able to have kids anymore.

After looking around for a while Raditz realised that next to nothing could be seen past a few meters of water. He was surprised Kakarot could even find anything but almost immediately he could feel the water having an irregular flow on his left. Almost on instinct he reached out using his Ki sense to get a better view of his surroundings.

While he's used the Ki sense to feel the Ki of other people using it under water felt like a whole new world opened up to him. Countless specks of Ki could be felt all around him even though before when he used his eyes he saw nothing.

Raditz felt a huge figure on his left and using more Ki he created sound blasts under the water as he traveled through at incredible speeds. It only took mere moments before he collided with the huge mass and as he did so he went flying out of the water.

"Hey, that's mine!" Raditz brushed hair out of his eyes only to see Kakarot stood in front of him holding a huge lake monster by its tail. He also noticed that he was holding the thing by the tail as well and quickly realised that the two caught the fish at the same time.

"Don't think so Kakarot, I caught it first" Raditz pulled the fish to his side.

"Nuh uh! It's mine!" Goku grabbed the fish back.

"I don't think you understand, I caught this thing first, now back off" Raditz charged Ki in his spare hand to threaten his younger brother with.

Goku also flared some of his Ki and grinned, however before the two could begin their fight Gohan jumped up to them with his hands raised to his face.

"Solar Flare!" A blinding light came from Gohan which instantly caused the two older Saiyans to reel back and clutch their eyes in pain. "Sorry, but I win" Gohan giggled as he swooped the monster up and flew back up to where he left his clothes.

Once he got back up to the cliff Gohan threw the monster up into the air, put his clothes back on, caught the monster and flew back towards the rest of the group.

"Hey guys I got us food!" Gohan set the monster down and freaked practically everyone out with the huge size of the monster.

Sheer moments later Raditz and Goku both came flying in at superhuman speeds and stopped right in front of Gohan. Everything that was set down went completely flying away thanks to the two Saiyans.

"Gohan... " Raditz growled.

"You don't steal a man's food…" Goku tried his best to sound as angry as Raditz but he found the situation of Raditz being mad kinda funny.

Shrieking could be heard from behind the two Saiyans. Raditz turned to look at what was causing the noise only to come face to face with Bulma and Launch.

"What's wrong?" Goku spoke for Raditz, who also turned to the two and caused even more shrieking.

"Uhh, Goku?" Oolong got back up after being buried by one of the tents.

"What is it?" Goku now turned to Oolong, who sorta blushed and covered his eyes.

"You're naked dad…" Gohan finally pointed out

* * *

 _1 Hour Later…_

"On the plus side, the food tastes good" Raditz finished eating a huge chunk of the lake monster he roasted not even a minute ago.

By now everyone was chatting away and happily eating the fish Gohan brought to them. Goku and Raditz both argued over who caught it first but decided to let Gohan take the win for this one.

"Yeah I guess. It looked scary before but it isn't so bad" Launch nibbled at her piece. She was the last one to start eating as she gave herself the duty of preparing the food for everyone else, and while the lake monster was huge and terrifying she was surprised it tasted this good.

While everyone was chatting away Gohan was looking around in different directions. Roshi noticed this and walked over to the Saiyan child.

"What's wrong kid? You tryin' to get a good glimpse of something?" Roshi chuckled, though he quickly remembered Gohan's age and realised that he probably won't get the joke.

"The forest… Something feels wrong…" Gohan slowly spoke in a low tone as he tried to concentrate harder.

"What do you mean?" Roshi was surprised. Even he couldn't feel anything different with the forest yet this child sensed something.

"Do you smell that?" Goku quickly stood up and looked around the campsite.

"Something's on fire" By now Raditz was also on his feet and began looking around while getting deeper breaths of the air. Anyone who wasn't a Saiyan seemed confused at what they meant.

"What do you mean? How can you tell?" Bulma stopped eating her food and looked slightly worried.

"All five of a Saiyan's senses are much sharper and better than a human's so that we're more focused and prepared when in a fight" Raditz explained while he was looking around until he heard even louder noises coming from behind them.

Suddenly a wave of animals came bursting out from the woods into the clearing everyone was in. Bulma screamed but was quickly picked up by Raditz and shot up into the air. Goku swiftly picked Master Roshi and Launch up while Gohan got Oolong.

All sorts of animals came rushing through: from rabbits to deer to even dinosaurs. Bulma wondered what caused this and pointed up to signal Raditz to go higher.

Raditz saw the signal and flew up with Goku and Gohan following him. Once they got past the cover of trees everyone could see a huge forest fire happening in the distance. Gohan rushed towards the fire with many protests coming from Oolong but he wasn't listening. The other two Saiyans were also interested in what could have caused this and followed him.

Gohan landed near a big pond which was surrounded by fire. Once he settled Oolong down he closed his eyes and began concentrating Ki into his hands. Oolong quickly backed away but was nearly scorched by the raging fire so he had no choice but to stay close to Gohan.

Meanwhile Goku and Raditz were still floating in the sky to see what Gohan was up to. Slowly Gohan raised his hands and along with them most of the water in the pond came up with him. Oolong's eyes nearly popped out of his skull as he witnessed what was happening and dove to the ground and covered his head.

Once the water was above his head Gohan spread his arms wide and just as quickly the water burst into all directions, putting most of the fire around them out.

When Goku and Raditz saw what Gohan did they nodded to each other and quickly flew off to areas with more concentrated fires which had water near them. There wasn't much fire to begin with as luckily they noticed the fire pretty early on resulting in most of the forest unharmed thanks to Gohan's quick thinking and help from his dad and uncle.

Once everyone was done they flew over to the most destroyed part of the forest to try and see what caused the fire in the first place. It wasn't hard to find as a giant crater in the ground gave away the location of where the fire started.

When everyone was finally set down Bulma was the first person to inspect the mysterious metal rods that were poking out of the ground from the middle of the crater. The poles also had blinking red lights coming from the top of them which seemed kinda eerie to Oolong.

"I think whatever this is could be alien" Bulma deduced. "The big crater shows that it came down with a lot of force from space. Could you pull it out from the ground Goku" Bulma sounded less like she was asking a question and more of an order with her last sentence.

Goku shrugged and walked over to the device. Not much strength needed to be used and once he pulled on the mysterious object metal spikes came flying out of the ground at Goku as some sort of defence mechanism.

It took minimal effort to dodge and blow the metal spikes off and once the final spike was destroyed Goku pulled the rest of the object out revealing a spherical object with a big eye on it.

"What is that thing?" Oolong asked.

"A camera?" Launch guessed.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Goku waved at the camera.

"Give me that Kakarot" Raditz snatched the device out of his brother's hand and gave the lense a quick glance before crushing it with his holding hand.

"Why'd you do that?" Goku sounded upset.

"I've seen one of those things before, just wait a minute" Raditz looked into the sky and ignored whatever complaints and questions everyone threw at him.

On que, a ship came descending from the sky and after a few minutes successfully landed right by the crater everyone was in.

By the time everyone got out of the hole in the ground the doors to the ship had opened and two small figures who looked exactly alike stepped out.

"Who're you?" Goku pointed at the two.

"I'm Lakasei!" One of the purple figures announced.

"And I'm Rasin!" The other figure revealed.

"Are you responsible for the forest fire" Gohan asked, rage slowly filling up his voice along with Ki seeping from his body.

"What if we were?" One of the purple men laughed while the other one got into a fighting stance. Gohan couldn't care less about which one was which. Right now he just wanted to make them feel the pain the animals in the forest felt.

Even Raditz began getting chills as more Ki was built up inside Gohan, and before the two men could use their scouters on Gohan the young Saiyan launched off the ground and pummeled Lakasei with punch after punch until his face was just mush.

Rasin's face twisted into shock and fear before anger swept over him. He attempted to strike Gohan while he was distracted however Goku stopped him in his path launched an uppercut to his abdomen which was enough to make him cough blood up and pass out.

By now two more people had stepped out from the ship and stared everyone down.

"Oh? You're not stupid enough to attack us straight away" Raditz smirked as he made fun of the previous two.

Gohan rushed a man in metal armor but was stopped by Goku who grabbed him by his head and dragged him back to his side and held onto him. While this managed to calm Gohan down it also made him lose the ridiculous power boost he got, meaning now he was useless against the men in front of them.

The taller one among the two frowned. He had a red hue to his skin along with a big cross shaped scar on his left cheek along with Saiyan armor which had spikes on the shoulder guards. "Our boss would like to speak with you" He spoke through gritted teeth as he looked with disgust at the remaining twin who was sprawled out on the floow out cold.

"Then tell him to get the hell out here" Raditz grinned as he provoked the big guy who was visibly getting angrier.

"Watch your mouth Human and wait" The second man spoke up. This one had a body which looked like it had melted and was being held together by shining metallic armor.

"I think you might be confused" Raditz raised his hand and pointed it at the metallic man. "I'm not a Human I am a Saiyan!" A burst of Ki came rushing out of Raditz' palm and completely enveloped his target.

"Raditz!" Goku was too late to stop his brother as when he was finished there was nothing left of the man who was stood in front of them previously.

"Did you say Saiyan?" The other person's eyes widened. He was more shocked by Raditz' revelation rather than his accomplice dying right next to him. Master Roshi took notice of this and whispered to everyone else to be careful of these people.

Just as the man said this the door to the spaceship opened for a third time and one final man came out with a wide grin on his face.

"Well if it isn't Raditz" The man chuckled. He was wearing dark purple Saiyan armor and a red scouter along with a grey tint to his skin however the biggest shock came in the fact that he looked exactly like Bardock and Goku.

"Turles" Raditz frowned, revealing the strange man's name.

"What? Aren't happy to see me? Last we saw one another was on Vegeta" Turles walked down from his ship and stood in front on Goku. He looked down and saw Rasin passed out on the floor. Turles scoffed before placing his hand over the passed out body and blowing it to pieces.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"N-no way… They're completely identical!" Bulma stammered. It was completely unbelievable how she was seeing an exact copy of Goku right in front of her. Nobody else said anything else as they were overwhelmed by the sight of this 'evil' Goku killing someone with no remorse.

"What are you doing here?" Raditz growled.

"Oh come on Raditz don't be so aggressive, I only saw a decent looking planet and came down to see how it looks that's all" Turles grinned.

"Who are you and why do you look like me!" Goku interrupted. He was amazed that there was someone who looked exactly the same in height and build along with the same looks and hair as him, though he was getting angry by the fact that he witnessed this man blow someone up right by his feet for no reason.

"And you must be Kakarot" Turles glanced at the other Saiyan.

"Huh? You know me?" Goku looked confused. He didn't even question the 'Kakarot' part anymore as he was already getting used to being called that by Raditz and Bardock, though by now he realised that the man was also a Saiyan.

"Of course, you're the son of Bardock; strongest low class warrior and brother to this weakling" Turles smiled and looked back at Raditz, who scowled in return.

Raditz was pissed. Back when they were kids Turles was slightly stronger than him. He was confident that he surpassed him now but even though he didn't want to admit it he can sense that Turles is more powerful than he is.

"Raditz isn't thaat weak" Goku dragged his words out causing more salt to be poured over Raditz' wounds.

"Whatever, since you're here I'll ask you a favor" Raditz spoke with a low tone.

"He just murdered someone and you want to ask this horrible person for a favor?" Bulma couldn't believe Raditz could ignore what just happened and continue speaking to him like everything was fine.

"Why do you care? He chose to attack you so he can pay the price for his loss" Turles gave Bulma a merciless response.

"Y-you're evil!" Gohan stumbled on his words out of fear.

"Evil? Sure kid I don't really care" Turles looked at Gohan before looking back at Raditz with a bored expression on his face.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted" Raditz glanced at Bulma "The favor is this: will you help us fight against Frieza?

"Pretty big favor to ask of. I was planning on doing the same eventually though you're not nearly strong enough to face him" Turles coldly broke the news to Raditz.

"Surely if we along with Bardock and Vegeta teamed up we could take him on" Raditz tried to reason with him.

"Vegeta? And Bardock?" Turles blinked a few times in surprise.

"It's a long story, and if you're willing to listen then I'll tell you all about it as long as you promise not to pull any more stunts like setting the forest on fire and killing unnecessarily" Raditz extended his arm for a hand shake with Turles just staring at his open palm.

"Didn't you just kill some of my men though? That's not a price you can pay so easily" Turles grinned as he looked back up at Raditz

"Boss, I've planted the seed!" A voice came from behind everyone. Master Roshi was the first person to notice him: a man with hair tied back along with greyish blue armor and wearing a red scouter. He also has earrings, a necklace and weird pink shin guards which he chuckled at.

"Who's that?" Goku asked.

"Uh oh" Turles said playfully.

"What did you do?" Raditz growled.

"Sorry, change of plans. Daiz, Amond, attack!" Turles commanded as he flew off. Already he could see a big tree like object high up in the air which he took note of and sped up considerably to get to his destination.

"What is that thing?" Gohan pointed at the thing Turles was flying towards. He attempted to follow him but was immediately shot back down by Amond.

Gohan managed to do a backflip and land safely. He looked back up at Amond and attempted to charge him however Raditz stopped him in his tracks.

"Don't get involved unless you want to die" Raditz looked over his shoulder at his nephew, who finally relaxed and decided to go back down to everyone else and fly them all away to safety instead.

"Kakarot, I'll take Amond, you take Daiz" Raditz flew at his opponent and landed a clear left overhand punch on the big man's jaw which stunned him and sent him back a few steps.

"Aww, but your guy is stronger than mine" Goku didn't even need to look at Daiz to catch his kick. Daiz struggled to get free however Goku wouldn't let go.

" _Goku, Raditz, hurry up and quickly go after Turles!"_ A voice came from seemingly nowhere.

"King Kai!" Goku grinned while spinning around and swinging Daiz by his leg until he let go and caused him to go flying through a couple of trees.

Raditz on the other hand was confused at who was speaking to him but didn't question him, though he was pissed that the voice distracted him long enough for Amond to get a roundhouse kick in on his right side.

" _He's flying towards the Tree of Might, you need to stop him and destroy the tree before it's too late!"_ King Kai sounded worried and attempted to hurry the two warriors up as they messed around with their opponents.

"Why what's wrong?" Goku wondered. He looked across the clearing to see what Daiz was doing and narrowly managed to dodge a full power energy ball that was aimed right for his head.

" _The Tree of Might is a magical tree which sprouts fruit that can multiply your power by ridiculous numbers. Originally it was only meant to be used by Kai's and Gods of Destruction so you must stop him quickly!"_ King Kai explained the situation as fast as he could to the two Saiyans.

"I don't really care if it was meant to only be eaten by you but if it can multiply your power then I'm interested in eating one now" Raditz formed a grin on his face as he dodged a barrage of strikes from Amond only to respond with a roundhouse kick of his own as revenge.

" _That's not what matters, the price for planting the Tree of Might is the energy from an entire planet! If you don't destroy the tree then the Earth will die!"_ Goku's eyes widened at King Kai's revelation, and upon hearing of it used Kaioken and rushed Daiz.

The henchman had no chance against a powered up Goku who accidentally used too much force and punched Diaz so hard his head spun back as an audible crack could be heard along with the man's eyes going limp and lifeless.

Luckily by now Gohan and the rest were long gone so Goku didn't feel too bad about what he had just done.

Raditz also made short work of his opponent by leaning back to dodge a left hook only to respond with a spinning hook kick and taking Amond's head cleanly off his shoulders.

"Let's go Raditz!" Goku flew off towards the tree with Raditz closely following behind him

* * *

"Turles! Stop!" Goku yelled, stopping his doppelganger at the base of the Tree of Might.

"Looks like you've finally made it, though unfortunately you're too late!" Turles shouts at Goku and Raditz who landed just a few meters away on a root below him.

"Turles you're making a grave mistake" Raditz once again attempted to reason with Turles.

"Look at you Raditz, always wanting to talk it out instead of fighting like a real Saiyan. Ever thought about this being the reason why you're such a weak coward!" Turles laughed and pointed his index and middle fingers at Raditz like a finger gun and shot off a purple Ki beam.

Raditz barely saw it coming and unfortunately wasn't fast enough to dodge the attack which managed to go straight through Raditz' left leg. Raditz howled in pain and glared at Turles who began flying up around the trunks of the tree to avoid the two other Saiyan's as he tried to get closer to the fruit at the top.

"Raditz!" Goku yelled as he bent down to his brother who simply shooed him.

"Go after Turles before he eats the fruit!"

Goku nodded and flew after Turles who was shooting energy blasts behind him in an attempt to hit Goku.

"Get back here!" Goku yelled after Turles who laughed in response as he got higher and higher to the top of of the tree. Using Kaioken Goku quickly managed to catch up to Turles and stop him in his tracks by grabbing his foot and throwing him into the trunk of the tree.

He tried to follow this attack up with a right straight however Turles managed to roll away in time and deliver a back fist to Goku's temple causing him to reel back in pain.

"Rock Crusher!" Turles yelled as he flew upwards and rammed his knee into Goku's stomach causing his face to contort and spit to come out from his mouth. He gave his opponent no breaks as he formed his hands like he was holding an axe and smashed his fists into the back of Goku's head.

While Goku began descending at rapid paces Turles turned away and continued his flight up again until he was finally at the top of the tree and began searching for any fruit. After a few seconds he finally noticed the faint glimmer of a spiky orange fruit and hurried towards it before Kakarot could catch up to him.

"Kaioken times five!"

"Well shit"

Goku managed to catch up to Turles and spear him into the tree trunk and cause Turles to lose his breath and gasp for more air. His attacker backed away and gave him one more punch to the chest for extra measure.

"I'm warning you Turles quit it and team up with us against Frieza!" Goku tried to talk more sense into Turles but Turles responded by spitting blood into his eyes, grabbing his head and headbutting him then finally grabbing him by his arm and launching him head first into the tree trunk.

He quickly powered up and flew towards the fruit until finally Turles managed to reach the Fruit of the Tree of Might and pluck it from its branch.

"Sorry Kakarot but I don't need your help. Now that I've got the fruit I'll give _you_ a chance to join me or would you like to die instead?" Turles chuckled holding the fruit up in front of him.

"Never!" Goku yelled back up at him and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Fine, I'll make sure to make your death as slow and miserable as possible. Since you've killed my Crusher Corps I might as well take your son and make him work for me since he seemed to have good potential. Now doesn't that sound like a good idea?" Turles laughed maniacally as he brought the fruit closer to take a bite.

All of a sudden Raditz came from above out of the tree leaves and volleyed the back of his head like a soccer ball causing him to fly forwards at incredible speeds.

Once Turles managed to stop himself mid air and realise Raditz had attacked him he also realised that to his surprise fruit that was previously in his hand was missing. Turles' eyes went wide in horror as he looked back to see Raditz holding the Fruit of the Tree of Might with a wide grin on his face.

Slowly Raditz raised the fruit to his mouth.

Raditz took a one bite out of the fruit.

Then two.

Then more.

He ate until there was nothing left.

And then he felt the power coursing through him.

* * *

Living in England caused me pain to write 'Soccer' instead of 'Football' but most of my readers are American so you're welcome.

Anyway this was a fun chapter to write. I apologise that there wasn't much action but since the main characters are stronger than they originally were plus following official power levels has made the action sequences much shorter I'd like them to be. Luckily the next movie has no official power levels to go off so that means I can be as lenient with it as I want!

Anyway I'd like to thank RFK22 for the continued support. Majinbuussj thank you and I'm hoping you've had wonderful holidays this Christmas. Thank you super mystic gohan for the review for now there isn't much I can do with Dr. Wheelo but maybe he'll be making more on an impact later on in the story. Finally thank you Tony Branco I'll be trying to update this regularly from now on and you'll have to wait and see who goes Super Saiyan.

Hopefully you've enjoyed this chapter and I hope you continue enjoying _Ancestor of Hope_!

* * *

 **Power Levels:**

Goku: 14,200

Goku (Kaioken x2): 28,400

Raditz: 11,100

Gohan: 3000

Gohan (Enraged): 8100

Lakasei: 7600

Rasin: 8000

Cacao: 8400

Daiz: 8400

Amond: 9100

Turles: 19,000


	20. Chapter 20 - Off to Namek!

**Chapter 20: Off to Namek!**

"This… feels amazing!" Raditz maniacally laughed. He could swear that he was dreaming as there was absolutely no possible way he could be this powerful right now. To make sure he wasn't dreaming Raditz threw a punch towards the Tree of Might and with just the swing he broke the sound barrier and sent waves of air into the trunk which easily splintered the wood.

Turles' eyes widened. No matter what sort of attack you may use on the tree it would do nothing yet with a swing of his arm Raditz managed to take a chunk out of the trunk. He tried to turn around and fly off but came face to face with Kakarot, who would be easy to beat but right now he was using his 'Kaioken' technique meaning he had no chance of escaping.

"Turles…" Turles heard a whisper in his ear to which he slowly turned his head and was now maybe an inch away from Raditz' face. Now that he was sandwiched between the two brothers he might as well say his prayers and hope hell isn't too bad of a place.

"Like I'm dying he-" Turles was about to raise his hand but Raditz uppercut Turles in his stomach causing his armor to break off with chunks cutting deep into his abdomen causing him to cough a ridiculous amount of blood up onto Raditz.

Raditz wasn't done there though. He wanted to make sure Turles would feel the same humiliation he had received all those years ago for being weaker than everyone.

"I'm no doctor, but did you know an average Saiyan has 206 bones in his body?" Raditz grinned. "How many bones do you think I could break before _you_ break?"

By this point even Goku's eyes widened.

"Raditz, stop" Goku flared his Kaioken to threaten Raditz.

"You really think that could stop me? You're nothing now" Raditz looked back to Turles and twisted his shoulder back causing the Saiyan to release a blood curdling roar of pure pain.

"Raditz!" Goku shouted to get his brother's attention. "He could help us beat Frieza, stop before you kill him!"

Raditz looked at his brother and frowned. He was right in the fact that Turles could help but it's not everyday that he could have an opportunity like this.

"...Fine, just one last thing" Before Goku could say anything Raditz grabbed Turles' hand and foot, raised him above his head and brought his spine down on his knee causing Turles to briefly scream before he began gurgling on blood and passed out from the pain.

* * *

"And that's why we're here now"

"Right… I'm surprised there's even any more Saiyans out there so this is pretty good for us. Still, injuring him like that was too ruthless and unfair. You're becoming less of a Saiyan and more like Frieza"

"It takes a monster to kill a monster"

Voices. Turles knew two of those but the third one wasn't familiar. It didn't help that the ceiling he was seeing was also unrecognisable.

"Where am I…?" Turles barely managed to get out. Suddenly his entire body began tilting forwards however the surprise mainly came from the fact that he didn't feel this happening.

"You are in a hospital Mr… Turles?" A man leaned over to face Turles. He wore a white coat which is all he needed to know that this man was a doctor.

"You can leave now" One of the previous voices spoke. When Turles managed to take a better look around he realised Raditz was the one who spoke, and when the two made eye contact Turles glared at him while Raditz just smirked back.

Once the doctor was out of the room Turles had a better look around the place. There was Raditz, Kakarot, some humans who looked terrified in the corner and a capsule with a person inside of it. Turles tried to get a better look at who was in there but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't lift his head from the pillow.

"Looks like you're having a hard time there" Raditz chuckled.

"Fuck off. Why am I still alive?" Turles spat. He tried to sound disgusted by the fact that he wasn't killed in battle like a true Saiyan however in fact he was glad to not be dead right now.

"We need your help" The person in the capsule spoke.

"Who's we?" Turles asked, more so towards the person in the capsule rather than whoever else apart from Kakarot and Raditz he was talking about.

The capsule began moving around like the person inside was struggling, and after a short while the moving stopped and a sigh could be heard.

"Well, I can't really show you my face right now but surely you can remember my voice at least" The voice stated.

Turles had to think for a moment. What did he mean by that? He's heard of billions of different voices in his past and after a while all of them began sounding the same when they screamed.

"I don't know who you are and really I just don't care" Turles finally answered.

"What if I told you I'm Bardock?"

Turles instantly narrowed his eyes. Both Kakarot and Raditz mentioned something like this before but he thought that they were bluffing. Seems like they were telling the truth but Turles still felt skeptical.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"You're just gonna have to wait and find out. It's not like you can move right now anyway, you won't be able to lift a single finger for a month" Bardock stated.

Turles has begun to notice that he can't move his body, but a month sounds too long to be out of commission for.

"Raditz broke your spine, meaning you'll be paralyzed for the next couple of weeks" A woman with blue hair walked over to Turles and just stared at him.

"Hello to you too" Turles smirked but received a frown back.

"I don't like this one bit Goku. Are you sure you want to give him a Senzu Bean and let him go with you?" the blue haired woman turned to Kakarot.

"Wait, Goku?" Turles seemed confused which caused Kakarot to smile and turn to him.

"Goku's my name, though you guys call me Kakarot for some reason"

"It's because that's your real name, your Saiyan name!" Raditz exclaimed.

"Who cares you idiot, what did you mean I'll be stuck here for around a month, don't you have healing tanks?" Turles asked with a lot of venom in his voice.

"I've tried to make some using the schematics I found in the database on Raditz' space pod but it doesn't tell me what the liquid used is made of" The blue haired woman explained.

"I have one on my ship. I don't mind you snooping around in there as long as you don't touch anything you're not supposed to" Turles gave a menacing grin. He just wanted to be healed so that he could sooner leave. Maybe he'll rewards them with a quick death too.

"Oh, well that could be pretty useful for when we don't have any Senzu beans" The woman was completely unaffected by the grin Turles gave her but nodded to him as thanks instead.

"And your name is?" Turles finally asked. It seemed like if she spoke a lot he might as well ask for her name.

"Bulma"

"A pleasure" Turles gave a smile which looked almost identical to the one Goku usually has on his face.

Bulma however was surprised by this and tried to cough it off like it was nothing, "Right, well I'll go have a look at it later and bring it back so that my dad can have a look at it. Normally I'd want to give it a look but we're leaving for Namek in four days" Bulma quickly explained not just to Turles but for everyone else too.

"Namek? That place is practically empty with like a handful of ugly slug people. Why would you want to go there?" Turles sounded disgusted at the mention of Namek.

"Because Frieza will be there in one month" Bardock quickly spoke up before someone specifically Kakarot told Turles about the Dragon Balls.

"And how do you know that?"

"There's a lot to go over, I'll explain later" Bardock sighed once again. He wasn't wrong in the fact that there's a lot to talk about though at least he'll have some company now.

"So how are we gonna get to Namek?" Turles wondered. Then he quickly remembered how easily he went along with these plans but with his Crusher Corps destroyed it's not like he has anything better to do.

"Me, Gohan and Raditz will be taking one ship while you, Goku and Bardock will be on another one" Bulma quickly summarised.

"Who's Gohan?"

"M-me…" A head poked out from behind Raditz.

"You have a son Raditz?" Turles asked in a mocking tone while chuckling.

"Nope, he's mine!" Goku stood up from his seat and picked Gohan up and propped him on his shoulder while happily laughing.

"Figures, he doesn't even have a Saiyan name" Turles tried to shrug but forgot that he couldn't. He didn't really care but it still felt weird that the two Saiyans in front of him were absolutely nothing like the old Saiyans from Planet Vegeta.

"For now, all you need to know is that you'll fully be able to recover in a few weeks to go to Namek. I'm gonna go now and check on your ship so just relax" Bulma spoke to Turles and began walking towards the door.

"See ya Bulma!" Goku waved and received a wave back.

Once the door closed the room went silent for a few minutes. Turles needed to think for a moment though if he's gonna spend a month lying down then he had a long time to think. For now he should at least begin asking some important questions.

"Kakarot, or Goku, whatever, I'm guessing you got rid of the Tree of Might?" Turles finally killed the silence.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I used the Spirit Bomb on it" Goku grinned.

"But the tree can't be destroyed so easily. What's a 'Spirit Bomb'?"

Goku sat there for a few seconds and thought about how to best explain it.

"Hmm, I can borrow energy from stuff that's alive and make a ball of energy from it. I borrowed a lot of it from the tree which destroyed it in the end!"

" _Fair enough, using the tree against itself would have worked_ " Turles thought. Now came the important question.

"Did you keep some of the fruit?" Turles tried to contain his emotions. Right now all that mattered was whether there's some seeds left of it.

"Yeah I took some" Raditz revealed a bag which was full of the fruit. Turles' eyes nearly popped out from his skull at the sight of them.

"I told him not to eat any though" Bardock spoke up.

"Wait, why? You could easily reach Frieza's power with the amount that Raditz gathered!" Though in reality Turles was happy none were eaten. Now all he has to do is steal them, eat them and kill everyone.

"It wouldn't feel the same beating Frieza after eating them" Bardock simply answered.

"Are you retarded?" Turles chuckled. The situation was in fact so dumb that he let out a laugh. How the hell could he even say something like that?

"Maybe, but for now we're giving them to both Bulma and Korin to have a look at" Bardock decided.

"Who's Korin?"

"He taught me martial arts when I was a kid" Goku explained.

"That cat taught you how to fight?" Raditz gave his brother a disbelieving look.

"He's a cat?" Turles again let out a laugh. At least this place is way more entertaining that his old crew.

"Yeah, and he's the one who grows the Senzu Beans. Oh, those things work like the healing chambers except if you eat one you'll instantly get fully healed and you'll feel full for around ten days" Bardock explained as he noticed Turles didn't know what a Senzu was.

"That sounds extremely overpowered"

"Same with the fruit you keep growing" Bardock chuckled as he responded.

Turles also let out a laugh. Talking to another Saiyan already feels better than the entire time he spent with his crew. Maybe this won't be too bad?

* * *

 _4 Days Later…_

"They sure are running late aren't they" Master Roshi sighed.

"Yeah, considering that dumbass Raditz lives here you'd think he'd be the first one here" Launch kissed her teeth. She was in her bad side and god knows Raditz will receive hell when he gets here Roshi thought.

"I'm just hoping they get here quickly, this suit is really heavy" Bulma weakly lifted her arms up. She was in her space suit and while Raditz and Bardock told her she won't be needing one she still wanted to take one just in case.

The three plus Turtle were stood outside of Kame house waiting for Gohan and Raditz to finally arrive. Bulma had already brought the ship with her so now all they had to do was wait.

"How long did you say the journey would take?" Turtle spoke up.

"Around a month" Bulma responded.

"Sheesh. I can't believe you agreed to spend a month in a small space with Raditz. You've got way more patience than I do" Launch crossed her arms and shook her head.

"I dunno, I haven't really spoken to him that much and he doesn't seem like he wants to kill me so I think I'll be fine" Bulma gave Launch a reassuring smile.

"Oh, I think that's them" Roshi pointed out.

Sure enough in the distance a red car could be seen flying through the air with Raditz and Goku flying beside it.

Once they landed Goku immediately greeted everyone with a wave while Launch shouted at Raditz for being late.

"Hey everyone" A deep voice came from the car. When everyone turned to it they were surprised to see the Ox king step out and greet everyone.

"Oh wow! It's been a while" Bulma exclaimed while she and Roshi both greeted him.

"Yeah, thought it would be a good idea to meet everyone after so long and send my grandson off" Ox king grinned.

"Hey Bulma is there gonna be enough space on there for all of this?" Bulma turned to Goku who was holding multiple bags in his arms presumably for Gohan.

"Uhh yeah just put them on the ground for now" Bulma pointed near one of the ship's legs and Goku quickly put the luggage down.

By now Chi Chi and Gohan had also stepped out. Roshi gave his signature laugh as he saw Gohan once again in the same uniform as Piccolo. He could tell just from this that one day Gohan will be a fine warrior.

"But wouldn't you want Gohan to wear the same Gi as you Goku?" Roshi wondered.

"It took us two days to finally get Chi Chi to not cut Gohan's hair. Then she wanted him to wear a silly looking uniform and it took us another two days for her not to do that. When Gohan could finally choose what he could wear he chose this. Piccolo is his teacher so it's fine by me if he wears it" Goku explained as he ruffled his son's hair.

Gohan blushed but he was happy that not only his dad but uncle Raditz also convinced his mom not to do all of that. He felt really happy when his uncle called his long hair cool but he knew that as soon as he got back he'd be forced to get a haircut.

"Are we finally good to go?" Bulma sounded impatient. It was good that everyone was chatting away with each other but they needed to get going already.

Right on que Raditz walked out from the house with a duffle bag and stood beside Bulma. Gohan stumbled a bit as he ran towards the two but quickly managed to stand next to Raditz in the end.

"Piccolo" The door to the ship descended and floated just a few centimeters above the ground.

"Huh, the password to the door is 'Piccolo'?" Goku tilted his head in confusion.

"And the door didn't close when you said Piccolo. Does it not work if we say the password in a sentence?" Raditz spoke and to confirm it the door didn't go back up. He was impressed by the idiot proof system.

Bulma was the first to stand on the platform with Raditz second and finally Gohan. Goku quickly placed the luggage on the platform with the help of the Ox king and stood back a bit.

Chi Chi gave her son a big hug before pulling him away, "I want all of the homework done by the time you're back and you better not cause any trouble for anyone".

"Yes mom…" Gohan mumbled before turning to his dad.

"I'll see ya in a month so have fun!" Goku grinned and gave Gohan a thumbs up.

Gohan smiled and gave everyone an individual goodbye before Bulma said the password again and the platform slowly went back up again.

"So where should I put the stuff?" Raditz asked as Bulma walked away towards the pilot seat.

"Just wherever but do it quick because we're setting off in five seconds" Bulma strapped herself in and began pressing the buttons on the screen.

Just before she was about to press her last button Raditz grabbed her hand and pulled it back.

"No, not wherever. All that stuff is going to fly around everywhere and hit us. You ever even been on a spaceship before?" Raditz glared at Bulma.

Bulma stared back at him before pulling her arm away and pointing to a room in the back. Raditz nodded and quickly moved all of the stuff into the back before he finally sat down and strapped himself in beside Gohan.

Now that everyone was sat down with their seatbelts on Bulma pressed the final button and the ship shot straight up into the sky without any warning.

* * *

As the ship set off everyone back on Kame Island gave it one final wave until the ship couldn't be seen anymore.

"Achoo!" Launch sneezed. The liftoff from the ship caused dust to scatter everywhere which made her sneeze and return back into her good state.

"Oh, they're gone now" Launch looked down. She was sad she wasn't the one sending them off but looked back up with a smile, "Anyone hungry?"

"I sure am!" Goku smiled. It's been so long since he's ate Launch's food beside the fish that they caught so he was looking forward to this.

"Has Bardock eaten anything that isn't hospital food?" Launch stopped in her tracks and looked back at Goku.

"Probably not. He did complain they weren't feeding him enough though" Goku pointed out.

"Well if everyone is already here maybe we should go visit him with some good food!" Launch beamed.

"I dunno about that. You sure you want to meet Turles?" Roshi sounded slightly nervous.

"He's paralyzed and I'll have to meet him eventually so I should be fine" Launch attempted to reassure everyone.

"Well, if we are going I might as well help out in the kitchen. I just know you'll need help feeding three hungry Saiyans" Chi Chi walked into the house. Plus she needed something to occupy herself with knowing that her child has just left her for the second time now.

"So uhh, now what?" Turtle spoke up. The men were sort of left to their own devices but they didn't really have anything to do.

"Goku, why don't you head over to Kami's lookout and see if Korin and Yajirobe also want to join us" Ox king suggested.

"Oh yeah, I guess I'll meet everyone back at the hospital then" Goku gave a wave before flying off while the rest went back into the house to see if they have anything they could do.

* * *

"Well, this sure beats eating raw corpses" Turles took another bite from the meat leg he was being offered while chuckling. Launch was given the job of feeding Turles since he couldn't move his arms but the things he was saying were making her slightly nervous.

"It's definitely better than the hospital food!" Bardock held up his own food. Surprisingly in the 11 days that he's been in recovery he can now move his left arm freely and he no longer needs bandaging around his head. The doctors were baffled by how quick he could recover but he just told them he's been in such a state many times in his life so his body is used to it.

It's been roughly 10 minutes since everyone's arrived. Turles didn't bother introducing himself and didn't really care about anyone else after he heard that they brought some food.

After another 10 minutes of slowly being literally spoonfed Turles finally finished his food and took a better look around the room. He decided to start with the person who fed him and is now cleaning him up since she seemed to be the easiest to talk to.

"Hello, kind of late for an introduction but I'm Turles"

"H-hello… I'm Launch" Launch stammered and nearly poked Turles in the eye with her napkin. She didn't expect him to say anything which made her jump a little but she quickly wiped the rest of the sauce off his face.

Turles on the other hand blinked a few times. He wasn't in pain or anything it's just that he felt weird when he looked at Launch after that small interraction. For some reason his face began getting hot.

"Aww, is little Turles blushing?" Bardock teased Turles as he began laughing.

"Shut up, and little? I'm older than you" Turles quickly changed the subject.

"Are you? ...Wait yeah you are! How old are you?" Bardock's eyes widened.

"I'm 44" Everyone's jaws in the room completely dropped.

"But you look so young!" Chi Chi spoke up. By now Turles had realised that she was Kakarot's mate, or 'wife' as the Earthlings liked to call it.

"Yeah, Saiyans can still be in their prime till they're 80 years old and we can live well past 100" The revelation caused everyone's eyes to pop out of their skulls aside from Bardock and Turles.

Chi Chi looked at Goku who was happy that he could fight for so many more years but knowing that her husband will still look like this when he's 80 while she'll be an old hag caused her to pass out.

Once Goku picked her up and put her down in an empty bed Turles grinned and asked a very important question which he already knew the answer to.

"So Bardock, how old are you?"

"Huh? Like 25 I think"

"Hehehe" An old man slowly began laughing in the room. Turles grinned to him as he also realised what must be happening.

"What?" Bardock quickly looked at the two.

"Goku's 26" The old man answered. Turles already liked him. He'll need to ask for his name later.

Bardock's jaw dropped. He quickly accepted that Raditz was already older than him, around 34 if he thought about it but not realising that his second son is older than him by a year just rubbed the salt on the open wound.

"What's your name old man?" Turles looked at the strange man wearing sunglasses with a big turtle shell on his back.

"I'm Master Roshi" Roshi showed a peace sign as he told him his name.

"Master?"

"Yeah! He's a martial arts master and taught me when I was a kid!" Goku grinned.

"This old man taught you martial arts?" Turles felt skeptical.

"Hey, I may look like this but I was the greatest this world had ever seen 'till Goku showed up, and that was when I was 306 years old!" Roshi chuckled.

"Wait so you're 332 now?" Turles asked like the 26 years are gonna make a difference, to which Roshi responded with a chuckle and a small nod.

"I mean I'm 812" A new voice spoke from a corner of the room. Turles was shocked to see a floating cat with a staff in one of his hands.

"Who the fuck are you people?" Turles asked with a grin on his face. He had to admit that as weird as this whole situation was it was also pretty entertaining. "Oh wait, Korin, what have you done with the fruit from the Tree of Might?" Raditz guessed that this was Korin. Kind of easy to figure out who he is from the fact that he's a cat.

"Hmm? Oh that, I've been looking over it to see if I can manage to grow them on my lookout"

"That's impossible. They need the energy from an entire planet so I highly doubt that you could grow them" Turles tried to discourage Korin from growing the fruit. Hopefully there's still a good amount left of them for him to eat later.

"I figured, but splicing them isn't out of the question. So far the fruit has reacted decently with the Senzu Beans so maybe in the future I'll be able to figure something out with that" Korin revealed.

"Wait so you could make super Senzu Beans which heal us and on top of our Zenkai boosts we'd get stronger?" Bardock sounded impressed.

"Correct, wait, what's a Zenkai boost?"

"An ability which makes Saiyans stronger after each time they've been horribly injured. After this me and Bardock will me much stronger than we were before. Surely you noticed Kakarot getting stronger after each time he fights?" Turles explained and looked at everyone in the room.

"That makes sense but why was Raditz so weak compared to you two and the other two Saiyans which came here?" Roshi asked while pointing at Turles and Bardock

"Because he's a coward and a weakling. I made fun of him for it when we were younger but it seems that the chicken finally grew some balls after getting stronger" Turles sounded disgusted with each word he spoke. He was still bitter Raditz put him in hospital but he'll get his revenge one day.

The room felt silent after Turles revealed what he did to Raditz and why his spine was broken.

"Anyway, anyone else I should know about?" Turles broke the silence and scanned the room once more.

"Oh yeah, Yajirobe stop eating and get out here" Korin turned around and dragged a man out from behind one of the curtains.

"A swordsman? That's quite impressive" Turles eyed Yajirobe. He was a man with decent height and a good build with an orange one piece outfit and long shaggy black hair with a single sword by his side.

"Yeah well he'd be even more impressive if he wasn't so lazy. Stop eating all of that before you turn fat again!" Korin smacked Yajirobe over the head with his staff causing an audible 'bonk' to ring out through the entire room which was soon taken over by laughter.

* * *

"Alright, we're in zero gravity now so you can get up from your seats" Bulma took the seat belt off and along with it her space suit.

"What the hell are you doing?" Raditz once again glared at Bulma.

"I'm taking this suit off. It's heavy and really hot in there" Bulma took her boots and gloves off.

"No you're not go do that in the bathroom" Raditz began pushing her towards the toilet. Before Bulma could say anything Raditz had opened the door, pushed her inside and closed the door behind him.

"Wait, do you not even have a change of clothes?" Raditz spoke through the door as a bunch of noise could be heard in the background.

"Didn't think I'd need it" Bulma shrugged to herself as she finally managed to get out of her suit and head for the door.

When she turned the doorknob and opened the door she yelped as something hit her in the face. When she removed whatever was on her head she realised it was a brown shirt and black loose Gi pants.

"We'll be making a few stops along the way and you'll need to cover yourself up" Raditz told Bulma as she finally walked out of the door with her clothes on.

"Stops?" Gohan brought his head up from one of his bags with an excited look on his face.

"Yeah, there's a few Frieza Planets I need to visit and make contact with a few people" Raditz revealed, causing Bulma to frown but for Gohan to grin.

"But then we won't get to Namek on time" Bulma tried to argue. She was slightly interested in alien life out in space but they couldn't risk stopping anywhere especially if the places have been labelled as 'Frieza Planets'.

"It'll only take a few hours depending on where we stop, but they're very important" Raditz' tone of voice turned even more serious.

"Wait, how many stops are we planning on having?" Bulma asked. It was important to know because if they visit too many they could get to Namek much later than scheduled.

"Depending on how many Frieza Planets we can make time for. I've marked coordinated down on this paper but I can't read Namekian so you'll have to put them in" Raditz took a piece of paper out from his bag and handed it to Bulma.

Bulma looked down onto the piece of paper then back up at Raditz, "Huh".

"What go you mean 'huh'?" Raditz frowned.

"Nothing, it's just that you're way more organized than Goku" Bulma smiled.

"I guess. Anyway we're already out of Earth's solar system so we should have a look at what the nearest planet to us is. I doubt Frieza has gotten anywhere near here because if he has then Earth would've been taken over a long time ago but we should still check" Raditz quickly walked towards the control panel while avoiding making eye contact with Bulma.

Bulma wondered why Raditz walked away so fast and was slightly surprised by how talkative he's being but decided to do as he said and see which planet is closest to them. Gohan also got up and ran over to the two to check where they would be headed.

After putting in a few commands and checking over the list Bulma finally found the location closest to them.

"Alright, it'll take us around five days to get there but the nearest planet to us is Frieza Planet #21" Bulma looked at Raditz.

"21… Okay, in the meantime we're gonna begin our training" Raditz turned to Gohan and then surprisingly to Bulma.

"Wait what? I'm not gonna start doing push ups no matter how much you force me to" Bulma stood up from her seat and backed away from Raditz.

"Yeah I know but it'd be annoying if I had to help you again like I did when the animal stampede came for us. I'll teach you how to use Ki at least so you could fly and not be a nuisance to us" Raditz walked to the center of the room and sat down.

Bulma stood there and thought for a moment. Why did she never learn about Ki? It'd be so helpful if she could levitate stuff and whatnot when she's working on something and with nothing better to do for a month she figured she might as well.

Bulma and Gohan both walked over to Raditz and sat down in a triangular formation and just sort of sat there for a moment.

"Alright, for Saiyans Ki manipulation came to us naturally. I've never meditated in my life and I have no clue how to explain this so you take over Gohan" Raditz looked at Gohan who had a shocked expression on his face.

"M-me?"

"Piccolo taught you right? Surely he taught you everything he could to you about Ki?" Raditz asked.

"Yeah he did, first we'll start with basic Ki manipulation" Gohan suddenly went from a nervous child to a university lecturer in seconds which caused Raditz and Bulma both to flinch a little.

"Well, let's start I guess" Raditz properly crossed his legs and listened to what Gohan had to say. He never learned anything like this so maybe it'll be good for him to go back to basics.

* * *

So we can finally bring the movie filler breaks to a close and move on to the Namek saga, though it seems like we'll be making a few stops along the way. Who knows what'll happen?

For those who were wondering why I didn't cover Slug's film is because I completely forgot that Slug uses the Dragon Balls to get his strength back, and with no Dragon Balls that doesn't happen. I've decided to save his movie for the future so he'll hopefully be seen in the 1 year gap between the Frieza and Android sagas.

Another thing, I'm not sure if people are enjoying the 'slice of life' parts that are being done but I think they're important for character building so I hope you don't mind that.

I'd like to thank RKF22 for the continued support. I once saw your review on another fic that I was reading and saw you comment the exact same thing you usually do for my fic so I got kinda worried that you might be a robot but I'm glad that's not the case lol.

I doubt that Child-of-God16 will read this but thanks for the enlightenment you gave me. Sadly I will not stop writing and will continue as my faith goes towards myself and the people around me, not God. Also, if you're that worried about getting into heaven then I recommend dying now so you won't commit any more sins, but that's just me. Nevertheless I respect your comment.

Thank you to the guest for your review. Seems like after getting beaten up Turles has managed to join the good guys and he seems like he's having fun too!

super mystic gohan, thank you for your review. Turles has agreed to help them and I wonder just how powerful Raditz is after eating the fruit now?

Thanks opalander for your comment. I hope that in the future with each chapter I release I can leave you wanting more!

Sorry for the long author note. I really like it when a fic I read has a long author note but I dunno if everyone else does too. Anyway thank you for reading _Ancestor of Hope_ and I hope you continue reading it and enjoying it!


	21. Chapter 21 - Old Reunions

**Chapter 21: Old Reunions**

 _1 Week Later…_

A lone ship flies through space at many times the speed of light approaching a dark looking planet with no suns.

It takes maybe a few seconds for the ship to break the atmosphere and crash right into the ground. Luckily however something caught the ship leaving the planet surface damage free.

A few people step over to see who could it be. After all they were expecting someone but when the door opened their eyes widened at the sight of them.

"Vegeta!" One of the aliens let out a yell of surprise while rushing over to the injured Saiyan. It was a miracle he could even stand up from what sort of shape he's currently in; broken limbs, fractured ribs, blinded eye and the inside of the ship being completely covered in a crimson red.

While he was barely standing Vegeta could barely open his working eye. The amount of damage done to his pride was immeasurable and once he recovers he'll make sure to pay Bardock back for what he's done to him.

* * *

"I thought you said the trips would only last a couple of hours!" Bulma shouted and grabbing the attention of some weird looking aliens walking past her. She was right, it's already been a day since they've arrived on Frieza Planet #21. The ship measured the distance wrong and they managed to get here a day later and they've also managed to be stuck here for an entire day searching for someone.

"Yeah well it's not my fault they have changed their hideout" Raditz responded. So far he hasn't told either Bulma or Gohan who they're supposed to find but he keeps telling them that it is 'really important'.

"But if it's so important then wouldn't you finally tell us who we're looking for?" Bulma pried. She's been trying to get more information out of Raditz yet he refuses to budge.

"We're not getting anywhere like this…" Raditz mumbled. Frieza Planet #21 was a Planet with a huge population, yet the amount of men from Frieza's army was absolutely tiny. Since nothing else has worked he might as well do this the easy. "You two find a place to get some food at. Flare your Ki in 15 minutes and if I'm not back then someone else will" With that Raditz flew up into the sky leaving Gohan and Bulma by themselves.

"Oh no you're not, get back here!" Bulma jumped up into the sky and managed to keep herself still. She was still learning how to use Ki and fly but she can manage to stay afloat for maybe a minute. By now Gohan had also flown up to see what Raditz would have to say.

"Fine, I'm going to the biggest army base on this planet and destroying it. Luckily there's only one base on the whole Planet so if I wiped it out then nobody should come after you. I'm doing this to get somebody's attention, and once Gohan flares his Ki the person I'm looking for will come and meet you" Raditz gave a full explanation and before anyone could question him he broke a few sounds barriers and flew away from them.

Bulma sighed, "Guess we'll go find a place to grab some lunch at" She slowly tried to descend but instead fell straight down and needed to be caught by Gohan so she doesn't get hurt. So far this expedition to Namek has been wonderful…

* * *

"Oh what's this, that you Raditz?" A strange alien with a long head approached Raditz as he landed down at the entrance of the base.

"Who are you again?" Raditz answered but didn't stop to speak any further.

"You trying to ignore me? Have you forgotten where you stand in power rankings? Don't think disappearing for over a year will have made you stronger than me" The alien caught up to Raditz and stopped right in front of him which also caused Raditz to stop walking.

"I don't know you" Raditz attempted to continue walking but the alien put their hand on Raditz' chest and stopped him once again.

"Fine, seems like I'll have to put you in your place" The alien raised their other hand to Raditz' face and pointed a hand blaster at his face. It only took a few seconds to charge up and when it fired the alien broke out into a fit of laughter.

"I told you, I don't know who you are" The alien immediately stopped laughing as Raditz grabbed the attacker's arm. Using his free arm Raditz opened his palm in front of the alien's face and unleashed a huge wave of energy which completely blew their head off.

Raditz decided to hold onto the alien's arm and once he entered the base he threw the body towards the middle of the room shocking everyone who was present. Before they could retaliate however Raditz moved at sound breaking speeds and killed everyone in one hit.

He quickly finished emptying the first floor, and the rest didn't take much longer before he finally reached the top floor where the commander-in-charge of this Planet was staying.

By the time he kicked the door down along with killing the two men guarding the room Raditz was covered in red, green, purple and other colors of blood from the many different soldiers he just destroyed.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Raditz!" The commander shouted. She stayed seated however and didn't budge. From her point of view the 12 men currently protecting her could defeat Raditz but from the way he just took out an entire army base made her reconsider her thoughts.

"Killing you, what else does it look like?" Raditz grinned as he wiped some blood from his eyes. The sight caused all the men in the room to back away from how terrifying the sight was.

"I don't know how you've done it, but a year ago you were the most pathetically weak soldier I have ever had to meet" The commander spat.

"Really? What's my power level right now?" Raditz walked further into the room until he was in the middle of all 12 men plus the woman in charge.

"2,000" One of the soldiers spoke.

Raditz chuckled, "How about now? Haaa…" Raditz slouched forward and began charging his Ki. The numbers on the scouters began to rise at a rapid pace until they violently exploded.

"What was the last number that you saw?" The commander panicked. She has never seen a scouter break from overloading before and she never expected it to happen when reading Raditz of all people.

"22,000!" One of the men yelled.

"That's it? I swear I can go higher!" Raditz laughed as he continued to charge more and more energy until the walls around him began to crumble. Raditz released one final yell and with it a huge dome of energy came out of him and blew up the entire floor and everyone in it, leaving only Raditz alive.

* * *

"I'm glad we finally found a decent place to eat at" Gohan slurped his food up at an incredible pace. He was right though, it took them over 10 minutes to find a place which could speak in the same language as them. After all, they nearly forgot they weren't even on Earth anymore.

Bulma couldn't agree any more, she was happy she could eat something else aside from noodles and snacks but the only thing she recognised here was in fact more noodles. At least they served them with multiple toppings so she couldn't complain.

They've only been eating for a couple of minutes but already they could hear screams from outside the building that they were in. They guessed it was Raditz but after hearing the loud explosions and the tremors they realised that nearly 15 minutes had passed up.

Once the noise had stopped Gohan quickly charged some Ki and flared it before he let it disperse. Not even 2 minutes later Raditz had walked through the door with a multi colored towel which he was using to wipe his face. Bulma and Gohan didn't react to what might have been covering Raditz however everyone else in the building screamed at the sight of him.

"What did you do?" Bulma finished chewing her food before asking Raditz what happened.

"Nothing, just liberated this Planet" Raditz wiped the last of the blood from his face and sat down in one of two empty seats that were at the table.

Both Gohan's and Bulma's jaws dropped.

"What did you think I did when I said I'm going to destroy the only army base on this Planet?" Raditz picked up some food and devoured it instantly.

Not too long before he started eating a new person came in through the door. It was a human looking woman with long green hair and light blue skin. She scanned the room before smiling and sitting down in the empty seat next to Raditz.

"Never expected to see you again Raditz, not with that sort of grand entrance" The woman spoke. She crossed her legs and looked at Bulma and then Gohan and gave the two a smile.

"Whatever, it took way too long to find you but we're not staying long" Raditz took a piece of meat and finished it in three bites, then went for some more food.

"Umm, who are you?" Gohan hesitantly asked. She was someone who felt weaker than him but something about her aura made him uneasy to speak.

"I'm-" The woman was cut off by a bone being thrown at her head by Raditz.

"Don't bother introducing yourselves. All you need to know is that in roughly a month Frieza will be dead. I hope you won't mind if we kill your prince while we're at it" Raditz spoke with his mouth full.

The woman had a slightly shocked expression on her face which relaxed and turned into a smile once again.

"I don't care about what happens to Zarbon but what do you mean, you plan on killing him by yourself?" The woman held a hand up to her face and laughed.

"Who's Zarbon?" Bulma asked but was ignored by the two.

"Not just me but my brother Kakarot, Bardock, Turles and Vegeta all plan on taking him on. We also have a few others that are dead but once they're revived they'll be able to help" Raditz quickly summarised his plan.

"Wait Bardock? Turles? _Vegeta!?_ Dead people?" The woman could not contain herself this time. Her voice became more and more excited with each sentence she said.

"Long story. Just pass the message onto other Planets as well. Once Frieza is dealt with his army should disband and the people living on his Planets can rebel" Raditz finally described his plan not only to the woman but also to Bulma and Gohan as well.

"It's good that you have many people backing you up but even with that I doubt you'll be able to defeat Frieza unless you have a secret plan" The woman composed herself once again and crossed her arms.

Raditz however stopped eating and grinned, "Oh but I do. Remember the legend of the Super Saiyan?" The woman narrowed her eyes and Gohan and Bulma also gave Raditz weird looks.

"Super Saiyan?" The three said in unison.

"Bardock once told me that he keeps getting these visions of the future or something" The three around the table gave Raditz sceptical looks, "Yeah I know but trust me on this. He told me how we'll be facing Frieza off on Namek and how we won't be strong enough until somebody turns Super Saiyan"

"And that will be enough to beat Frieza?" The woman seemed interested but still didn't fully believe what Raditz was saying.

"The funny part is that there won't be just one Super Saiyan, but two" Raditz held both his fingers up and quickly stole Bulma's noodles and rapidly sucked them up.

"Who?" Gohan was excited. He was told of 'the legendary Super Saiyan' before but he never thought he'd actually get to not only see one but two of them.

"Guess we'll find out"

* * *

"Are you sure you should be doing this?" Turles asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine, ready Kakarot?" Bardock looked up.

"Ready!" Goku nodded his head.

Once Bardock got the go ahead he began moving up and down with Kakarot holding his feet. Not moving for so long has caused him to get bored but with his body already feeling fine he might as well start doing some sit ups to get his body back into shape.

"Idiots…" Chi Chi was sat across the three while peeling some apples. She really has nothing better to do other than spend her time at the hospital since her son is god knows where in space and her husband also spends his days here. Launch was here too and was also peeling some apples but she has no idea what she's doing here.

"Mr. Bardock, stop!" A nurse quickly ran into the room after walking past and hearing a bunch of noise. She tried to push Goku aside but Goku wouldn't budge, though Bardock did stop to see what was happening.

"What, no, I'm fine" Bardock got up and to show just how fine he was he used his free hand and performed a one handed handstand which freaked the nurse out enough for one of the doctors to come rushing into the room.

"Mr. Bardock get down this instance!" The doctor ordered.

Bardock sighed but he didn't want to make an even bigger scene so from his position he leapt up and landed back into his bed. Since his recovery has been coming along well he's been moved from the huge capsule he was in previously to a bed which was much more comfortable than the recovery machine.

The doctor was about to speak up however before he could Bardock put his hand up to stop him, "I get it, I won't do it again so you don't need to come in and lecture me again" The doctor narrowed his eyes but complied and lead the nurse out of the room and closed the door behind them.

"I wonder how far Raditz and the rest have made it" Goku got up off the floor and sat down next to Chi Chi. He grabbed one of the peeled apples and bit into it but the one bite was enough to take a third out of it.

"Raditz did say he was making some stops. I know that they still make it to Namek on time but I don't know what they're doing for that time" Bardock explained.

"Is that your weird vision power?" Turles asked while glancing over to Launch and then using his eyes to signal towards the cut up apple slices.

"Yeah, guess I still haven't explained that to you guys fully yet, though it's not like I even know how to use it in the first place" Raditz got back up from his bed and got down onto the floor and began doing one handed push ups.

"You get visions?" Goku hadn't even heard of this before, but he was only half paying attention as he also got down and began doing push ups as well.

"Yeah, I keep seeing small chunks of the future at random times, but recently I've been getting them more and more" Bardock continued doing more press ups.

"Oh? So what have you recently been seeing?" Turles bit down on an apple slice which Launch carefully placed into his mouth.

"Things from Namek, parts from even further into the future, and some parts which don't even make sense" Bardock lay down on the ground to get some rest before starting another rep of push ups.

"Anything specific?" Chi Chi spoke up. Even she was interested in what Bardock could see.

"Super Saiyans" Bardock answered. The term didn't mean much to Chi Chi but she could see the shocked expression on Turles' face.

"Super Saiyans? With an 's' on the end of that?" Turles grinned from excitement.

"Yeah, there will be two on Namek, but that only causes more problems" Bardock finished his rep and turned his body to begin doing sit ups now.

"Whaddya' mean more problems?" Goku copied Bardock and also began doing sit ups, though for him this exercise wasn't even causing him to break a sweat.

"I saw something else; Namek covered in fire, and among that was Frieza, but he wasn't alone" Bardock got up and lay back down in his bed whilst drenched in sweat.

"Who else was there?" Launch asked as she reached back for more apple slices to give to Turles.

"I don't know, but what else did I see... Kakarot gets a heart attack, Vegeta has a child, just some casual stuff" Bardock got comfortable in his bed and reached over into the bowl of fruit that was sat next to his bed.

"Goku what!? / Vegeta what!?" Chi Chi and Turles both shouted.

"I'll explain more when we get to that point" Bardock laughed.

* * *

 _2 Weeks Later..._

"How many Frieza Planets have we been to so far?" Bulma let a sigh of exhaustion out as she got back onto Kami's ship. So far they have visited a handful of places to warn resistance leaders and such about how Frieza will soon be defeated. She liked to observe the places they went to sure but the shortest trips tend to be her favorite.

Gohan on the other hand was enjoying the planet hopping trips that they keep doing. Not only is it helping with the homework his mother set him but it's really interesting to see the many different types of aliens and societies there are in the universe. Unfortunately some trips don't last too long as Uncle Raditz either finishes his business quickly or he just destroys every army base a planet has and then leaves straight away.

"We only have a few more places we need to stop at. Plus as much as you complain you'd be dead from boredom spending a whole month in that ship" Raditz made a fair point as he sat down and strapped himself into his seat.

"Yeah but I haven't done any training doing this" Gohan hopped up into his seat and also strapped himself in. Even though he was having a lot of fun this won't help him when they land on Namek.

"A kid your age shouldn't be diving head first into life or death situations. Goku might have managed but I wouldn't recommend doing the same as him" Bulma was the last one to sit in her seat and raise an even better point than Gohan.

"But I don't want to sit around and do nothing! I want to help Uncle Raditz and everyone when we get to Namek" Gohan argued.

"Alright, how about you follow Raditz next time he goes off to destroy another military base" Bulma spoke as she read a bunch of coordinates off a piece of paper and typed them into the launch pad.

Gohan looked at Raditz who gave him a shrug. Then he remembered how each time he came back to them he was covered in blood and gore so maybe Bulma raised a fair point.

"A-actually, on second thought I think I'll just meditate" Gohan lost all enthusiasm he had before and thought twice about what he was going to sign up for.

With that the ship shot straight up into the sky towards a new Frieza Planet. After a few seconds of the ship stabilizing itself it was safe to leave the seats and stand back up.

"Raditz, I've been wondering something for a while now" Bulma got up from her seat and looked at the Saiyan.

"What?" Raditz answered with a bored expression on his face.

"When you first landed on Earth you were always spouting how great Frieza was, now you're going around and liberating his planets. What changed?" Bulma asked. Gohan also looked at the two and was interested in what sort of answer Bulma will get.

"...I stopped being afraid" Raditz barely made his answer audible. Before Bulma could say anything else Raditz stormed off into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. Bulma and Gohan both looked at each other in amazement that Raditz was even willing to give such an answer but both just smiled and went to go find something to occupy themselves with.

* * *

 _8 Days Later…_

"I don't know what happened to you on Earth but if you weren't wearing this armor you'd be dead. Are you sure you should even be heading off so early? You aren't even at one hundred percent so I would advise for you to stay" The alien doctor stated.

Currently Vegeta was putting his clothes and armor back on. No matter how much the doctor pestered him Vegeta continued to get dressed without saying a single word.

"Who could have done this sort of damage to you?" The doctor asked as he inspected Vegeta's cracked armor. This caused Vegeta to stop fixing his gloves and glare at his hands as he remembered the fight between him and Bardock.

As he finished getting dressed Vegeta began walking out the recovery room and down the hallway towards his attack pod.

"Wait, Vegeta you forgot your scouter!" The doctor yelled back.

Vegeta stopped in his tracks and just smirked. One of the positives of going to Earth was that now he could sense energy without needing a scouter.

"I won't be needing that anymore" Vegeta continued walking down the hallway but was quickly stopped by someone insignificant again.

"Hey, where do you think your going Vegeta" The alien sneered as he put his hand on Vegeta's shoulder.

"None of your business Cui" Vegeta frowen and tried to continue walking but was stopped in place by Cui's hand.

"But it is, after you let yourself be beaten by some low level monkey scum and allowing Nappa to die Frieza has been very upset with you" Cui grinned as he hurled his insults at Vegeta.

"Listen Cui, I don't give a shit what Frieza thinks and if you don't get your hand off my shoulder then I will obliterate you. Understand?" Vegeta looked over his shoulder as Cui slowly took his hand back and glared at Vegeta.

Vegeta smirked and began walking away again towards his pod.

"What do you plan on doing next?" Cui asked.

"I'm going off to Namek and I'm going to kill Frieza" Vegeta said, though in reality he first plans on wishing for immortality, then he'll kill Frieza. Cui doesn't need to know about the first part though.

"I don't think you understand Vegeta. Whatever kind of swelled up pride you have now won't help you beat Frieza. Give up already!" Cui shouted after Vegeta which stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Shut up!" Vegeta shouted back while running away towards his pod. Right now he didn't need to take any shit from Cui and just get to Namek already. Maybe later he'll come back and wipe Cui's condescending smirk right off his face.

As Vegeta continued running he ran into the doctor again who was holding his scouter. Vegeta thought for a moment and decided to stop for a second.

"On second thought I'll be taking this!" Vegeta swiped the scouter out of the doctor's hand, put in on his ear, jumped into his pod and flew off right as Cui was about to reach the space pod.

When he gets to Namek he'll make sure to pay Bardock back for the humiliation he caused him even if he helps him kill Frieza.

* * *

 _5 Days Later…_

"Are we there yet?" Yamcha panted. It's been so long since they've taken a break to stop and get some energy back as they've been flying most of the way to King Kai's.

"I think so, look! The Snake Way ends right there!" Chiaotzu yelled while pointing forwards. Him and Yamcha have ended up running most of the way while Piccolo, Tien and surprisingly Krillin were still flying.

"Congrats guys you've finally made it" Krillin congratulated everyone. Yamcha and Chiaotzu both gave a cheer before collapsing onto the ground out of exhaustion.

"It's good that we finally made it to the end but where is King Kai?" Tien landed next to Yamcha and took in a big breath of oxygen.

"It's up here" Krillin pointed as he began flying upwards. Piccolo already caught on by the fact that King Kai's planet was above them so he was already pretty close to it.

Yamcha groaned but decided to get back up onto his feet and fly up into the air. Tien was already mid flight and Chiaotzu was the last one to fly after everyone.

Once they all got within a certain radius however they all immediately got pulled in and at high speeds crashed straight into King Kai's planet. Even Piccolo wasn't prepared for what happened but was the only one who managed to land on his feet.

It took a few minutes for everyone to get oriented however they could barely even stand upright from the ridiculous gravity this small planet had.

Only Piccolo and Tien managed to get up onto their feet and stand up without any problems. Yamcha and Chiaotzu were taking their time recovering however it wasn't long before the two were also back up and standing.

"Yeah, it took me some time to get the hang of the gravity here too" Krillin itched the back of his head and laughed nervously. Still, they got here much quicker than he or Goku did and they won't need too much time to adjust to the gravity so so far so good.

"Where's King Kai?" Tien asked. He looked around and all he saw was a small building with a car outside of it and a tree not too far away. The only other thing on the planet seemed to be a road which went all the way around which seemed pointless in his opinion.

"Ahem" Everyone turned towards the house where a small blue figure was making fake coughing noises to get everyone's attention.

"Uhh, King Kai?" Yamcha pointed at the man in the door frame.

"Correct! You're already doing better than Goku. He thought I was the monkey" King Kai laughed as a monkey suddenly jumped out of the house and stood in between him and the rest.

Piccolo looked at the two with an annoyed expression on his face, "Can you make us stronger or not?"

"That depends if you can pass my tests" King Kai held up three fingers at everyone. Nobody responded to him and allowed him to continue, "First you must catch Bubbles"

As soon as King Kai said this he pointed towards seemingly nowhere and as he did so he began shoo'ing the monkey who began running away in said direction.

"Does that mean we should go now?" Chiaotzu asked, who got a nod back from King Kai.

Everyone sort of looked at each other and decided to follow his instructions and began running off after the monkey. Each step that they took however only caused them to get slower and slower due to the gravity however Piccolo and Tien seemed to be much better off than Chiaotzu and Yamcha.

Not even a few minutes later both Tien and Piccolo came from the other side of the planet both holding one of Bubble's arms. Yamcha and Chiaotzu noticed this and slowly began walking back to where they started from.

"Huh, that took me a lot longer to do, heheh…" Krillin gave out another nervous laugh as the two brought Bubbles back.

"I'm not here to mess around, train me properly instead of messing around like this!" Piccolo demanded as he let go of Bubbles.

King Kai frowned at the disrespect Piccolo was showing, "I'm not messing around. Catching Bubbles would have built your stamina up but you seemingly didn't need to do any of that"

"You're right, so skip the tests and give me the real training" Piccolo continued to make his demands.

"I agree with him. Please give us harder training King Kai" Tien politely asked.

"No! I'll skip the second test but you must absolutely take the third test" King Kai stated.

Piccolo glared at King Kai but decided to just do the third test. It it's anything like the first test then he should be able to finish it quickly and-

"Make me laugh" Piccolo was instantly thrown through a loop.

"What?" The former Demon King slowly growled. How could someone as grand as the King Kai require you to make him laugh so that you can receive his training?

"You heard me, make me laugh. I refuse to train anyone without a good sense of humor!" King Kai grinned, though nobody else was happy at the moment.

"Are you mocking me? I refuse to train under you if you don't take this seriously and stop monkeying around!" Piccolo let out an outburst of anger. No matter how strong Goku got after training with him he couldn't care less anymore.

King Kai on the other began snickering and holding his sides. When the rest looked at him to try and see what was wrong King Kai burst out into laughter.

"You completely caught me with that one, 'monkeying around', HA!" King Kai continued to laugh while the rest kind of just looked at him while confused. "You pass!"

"Oh, well that was easy" Yamcha remarked.

"Not you though, the rest of you have to make me laugh as well" King Kai ordered.

"WHAAAT?"

* * *

"Are we all ready to go!?" Bardock yelled behind him. Right now he was climbing aboard the ship Bulma's father built them and he was impressed by the new technology that had advanced so much in the 20 year gap he skipped, even if it was Earthling and not Saiyan tech.

"I'm glad to be moving again, but do we really have to set off instantly?" Turles was the second person aboard the ship. He was slightly annoyed that the second his body recovers they instantly have to fly off towards Namek, but then again he doesn't really know much about Earth in the first place.

"This ship even has a mini fridge!?" Goku laughed. He was the last person to get on and instantly went straight to the fridge to see what kind of food he can find, but was quickly disappointed that all it contained was protein drinks.

"Right, let me explain what sort of mechanics this ship has" Mr. Briefs stepped into the ship. Bardock walked over to the professor to hear what he has to say while Turles and Goku both looked around the ship more.

"I noticed the healing chamber in the back. I'm happy you managed to get that in so quickly" Bardock seemed impressed and expressed his gratitude to Mr. Briefs.

"Nah, it was mere child's play. I also installed a gravity manipulator which can go up to 200 times Earth's gravity for your training" The professor took a drag from his cigarette and began walking back out, "I put a note on the control panel for all the commands on the ship, anyway good luck"

Bardock waved and closed the door to the ship and walked over to the control panel and took a glance at the piece of paper.

"You guys ready?" With that as the only warning Bardock punched a few commands into the keyboard and after a few moments the ship shot straight up into the sky.

* * *

"So this is Namek huh?" Bulma stepped out from Kami's ship and took a look around, but all she saw was a green sky and blue grass everywhere with blue trees here and there.

"It's so empty" Gohan also stepped out to take a look around.

"Yeah, Namekian's these days are nearly extinct. Only a few still exist and with what I can feel happening right now that might not last for long" Raditz walked out and looked towards his right. It wasn't long before Gohan also took notice of what was happening and could feel huge spikes of energy coming from that direction.

"Is that Frieza?" Gohan could feel nothing but evil coming from that direction.

"Yeah, for now we should avoid getting close to him for now, though we can still take out his henchmen Dodoria and Zarbon" Raditz grinned.

"Zarbon…? You mentioned that name before didn't you?" Bulma turned to Raditz and remembered the time they visited the first Frieza Planet and met a stunning looking woman.

"Yeah, Zarbon was a prince of his homeworld before it got taken over by Frieza, but he was strong enough to earn a spot in Frieza's army so he was spared. His home planet on the other hand wasn't so lucky" Raditz explained.

"Oh, well anyway we're lucky we didn't get shot down like Bardock warned us about. Let's go and see if we can find a place to set up a base for now" Bulma decided to switch the subject and pointed towards a cave right next to where they landed.

"Alright, what about you uncle Raditz?" Gohan took some bags from the ship and was about to head off after Bulma but stopped to take a glance back at Raditz.

"You go, right now there's something more important that's about to happen" Raditz looked up into the sky. Right on que an attack pod came into view and shot past the three in the distance and landed somewhere else on Namek.

"Who was that?" Bulma asked, though she knew it wasn't going to be a good sign when she saw the ship zoom by.

"Vegeta" Raditz grinned.

* * *

Everything was all over the place in this chapter however hopefully starting with the next chapter we'll be mainly focusing on Namek.

I'd like to thank Majinbuussj for the review. Currently I don't know who will go Super Saiyan as I feel like making Bardock the one is the obvious choice but now that there will be two it should make things interesting!

Thank you EgyLynx for the review and I'm sorry if you're not enjoying the story anymore. You are right in the fact that I shouldn't have labelled a the movies as 'filler' since everything in this fic is important for the story so from now on nothing is filler.

Thank you for the continued support super mystic gohan. I actually thought about not deviating too much from canon during the Namek saga but with so much happening I doubt the Namek saga will remain the same as it originally was.

Thanks x2leoj for your lengthy review. I hope you continued reading after that point and saw what happens. I tried to get an explanation in this chapter as to why Raditz was so loyal but I plan on this being a bigger plot point further on into the story.

Finally I thank Michael Egerton for your support. I hope you read this chapter and continue to look forward to future chapters!

Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone who has read so far and continued to support _Ancestor of Hope_ and I hope that you keep reading further!


End file.
